Emrys Ascendiendo
by An Bouwer
Summary: En las profundidades del Cristal de Neahtid, Merlín ve la resurrección de Lord Voldemort, un evento que inclinara la balanza del mundo demasiado que solo él tiene el poder de intervenir y arreglarlo, o evitar que suceda. Para esto, tendrá que hacerse pasar por un estudiante y asistir al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Summary completo dentro.
1. Resignación

_Summary:_ _En las profundidades del Cristal de Neahtid, Merlín ve la resurrección de Lord Voldemort, un evento que inclinara la balanza del mundo demasiado que solo él tiene el poder de intervenir y arreglarlo, o evitar que suceda. Para esto, tendrá que hacerse pasar por un estudiante y asistir al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _El único problema es que ha sido elegido en lugar de Cedric Diggory como el Campeón de los Tres Magos, y hay un recientemente renacido Arthur Pendragon en la casa de Gryffindor._

* * *

 ** _Tricksterity_ : Por favor disfruten a mi bebé :)**

 **¡El header es arte por la absolutamente increíble, maravillosa, perfecta y talentosa mushroomtale! Puedes encontrarla aquí: mushroomtale-fanart en tumblr.**

 **Editado: a partir del 04/10/16 volveré y reescribiré algunos capítulos con los que no estoy muy contenta. Si estás volviendo a leer y notas que las cosas son un poco diferentes, ¡Es por eso!**

* * *

 _La niebla se arrastraba por el suelo, arremolinándose alrededor de las lapidas rotas como viejos amantes reuniéndose; aire fino suficientemente frío como para perforar huesos y tan sombrío y oscuro que bloqueaba la luz de la luna. Un gran caldero se encontraba sobre un fuego verde y junto a un niño atado, otro tendido, ojos muy abiertos, muertos._

 _Una pequeña figura encorvada que sostiene un bulto de tela, lo deja caer en el caldero y eso ardió, escamoso, ensangrentado y mutilado._

 _Rebanar, rajar, cortar, soltar._

 _La niebla se congrega alrededor de una figura blanca pálida, con forma de serpiente, ojos escarlata_ — _la cicatriz ardiendo, gritando, muerte, destrucción_ — _una calavera y una serpiente de nubes de tormenta en el aire._

 _El equilibrio se levanta_ — _rompe_ —.

 _Él está de vuelta._

 _._

Merlín brotó de su conciencia sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia en el aire, sosteniendo un cristal tan apretado que le podría romper la piel, goteando sangre escarlata ( _del mismo color que_ _ **sus**_ _ojos_ ) fluyendo por sus muñecas para humedecer su manga. Respiró rápido y pesado, con ojos dorados que se reflejaban en el pálido cristal; los últimos destellos del horrible futuro que se desvanecía en las refractadas y afiladas superficies.

Pasó una mano temblorosa por su pelo largo y gris, y sabía que tendría que intervenir como no lo había hecho durante siglos, siempre observando y esperando junto a su cabaña en el lago, con ojos que miraban fuera cada día por una cara o forma familiar.

Suspirando, Merlín volvió a colocar el Cristal de Neahtid en la caja encantada en la que lo había mantenido encerrado durante siglos. Sus ojos brillaron cuando pasó una mano sobre la caja, cerrada para todos menos para él, cerrada como si guardara todos sus poderosos objetos mágicos escondidos. Si alguien alguna vez los encontrara… no sabría decir que tipo de destrucción se podría causar.

—En tiempos como estos desearía que Kilgarrah todavía estuviera aquí –Merlín suspiró, recordando el consejo que a menudo le pedía al gran dragón, aunque la mayoría de veces había sido críptico y en su mayor parte inútil. Su voz era áspera y ronca como si no la hubiera usado por un tiempo, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario a la verdad. Sentarse en silencio, esperando y mirando a la superficie de un lago inmutable se había vuelto aburrido durante décadas, y eventualmente decidió por fingir ser un maestro bajo el nombre de Morgan Emery. Había sido profesor en la universidad local durante veintisiete años.

En orden de intervenir en el futuro, había visto ( _muerte, horror, el mundo mágico y no mágico chocando violentamente, cruelmente_ ) que tendría que renunciar a su trabajo, despidiéndose de sus alumnos y colegas, luego hacer una regresión de edad en él mismo e ir de regreso a la escuela—a Hogwarts, porque reconoció al chico atado en la visión; Harry Potter.

Sonrió inesperadamente.

—Esto podía ser interesante –se dijo a sí mismo. Sacando su viejo de la cama, Merlín recogió la caja mágica y la colocó en el estante en su sótano, indiferente y completamente e idéntica a las otras cajas que se alineaban en las paredes. Se puso una chaqueta pare protegerse del frío que emanaba del lago, y subió las escaleras.

El viaje a la universidad en la que enseñaba estaba apenas a veinte minutos caminando. Al pasar por los terrenos del campus, los estudiantes lo saludaron y llamaron; él les devolvía el saludo con una ligera cojera en su paso. Una estudiante suya particularmente enérgica, una joven llamada Elise que le recordó a Gwen, se acercó a él con los brazos llenos de carpetas y libros.

— ¡Hola profesor! ¿Cómo está hoy? –preguntó, sonriendo brillantemente. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos igual de oscuros, con la piel un poco más clara, y siempre llevaba un lápiz labial de color borgoña profundo.

—Bastante bien, Elise –contestó Merlín. — ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Elise parecía un poco avergonzada por la pregunta.

— ¿Honestamente? No muy bien, profesor –admitió. —Es difícil encontrar fuentes creíbles que no sean sólo historias de hadas inventadas que han sido embellecidas a lo largo de los siglos. Las fuentes primarias son prácticamente inexistentes— ¿Está seguro que este ensayo es realmente factible?

—Por supuesto que sí, Elise, sólo tienes que mirar en el lugar correcto –se rió Merlín. —De hecho, tengo un libro que te puede ser útil si me acompañas a mi oficina. Ya no lo necesitare más –le apretó al mano para que lo siguiera, y ella felizmente caminó junto a él, disminuyendo su ritmo apresurado para adaptarse a él. Merlín se preguntó cuántas tazas de café necesitaría al día.

—Gracias, profesor, ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Por qué no lo va a necesitar más? –preguntó, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Lamentablemente, entregaré mi carta de renuncia hoy –contestó. —Me estoy haciendo un poco viejo para este trabajo y mi mente ya no es lo que solía ser antes –la expresión de Elise de inmediato cayó en una absoluta devastación, deteniéndose por completo.

— ¡No, profesor, no puede irse! –replicó ella. — ¡Eres el mejor profesor que he tenido en años! Enseñas cosas absolutamente fascinantes y haces que las historias sean _divertidas_ , lo cual es sorprendente, teniendo en cuanta que siempre han sido absolutamente aburridas para mí en el pasado y en verdad sólo tomé el trabajo para llenar un puesto electivo.

Merlín se rió de su expresión culpable cuando admitió eso.

—Lo siento terriblemente, Elise, pero en realidad me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para este trabajo. Calificar trabajos no es tan fácil como lo era antes. Solo espero que a todos ustedes no les importe si me voy, odiaría decepcionarlos a todos –dijo, comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su edificio. Tuvo que apoyarse pesadamente en la baranda para obtener apoyo, y se alegró que sus articulaciones no serían crujientes y rígidas pronto, y que su cuerpo finalmente sería joven y saludable de nuevo. Tuvo que mantener su envejecimiento desde que comenzó en la universidad, y no pensó que lo disfrutaría por tanto tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no, profesor, estaremos tristes de verte partir –dijo Elise. Merlín sonrió cuando llegaron a su puerta, con letras doradas que deletreaban _Prof. M Emery, Doctorado_ en el cristal esmerilado. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en la oficina, colocando su maletín sobre su escritorio. Luego se giró para hurgar entre sus estantes que estaban repletos de viejos tomos encuadernados en cuero, algunos de ellos de su propia creación.

Sacó un libro increíblemente raro titulado _La Vida y Proezas del Rey Arthur Pendragon_ en relieve dorado, con una sonrisa, se lo tendió a Elise, quien con respeto abrió el libro y acarició con sus dedos las páginas viejas y crujientes.

— ¡Esto es increíble, profesor! –dijo con asombro.

—Es increíblemente raro, como la mayoría de los libro en mi poder –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. —Creo que solo se hicieron cinco o más o menos copias de ese libro, hace más de cien años. Muchas de estas primeras ediciones valen miles, y las donaré a la biblioteca una vez que me vaya. Este, sin embargo, puede ser tuyo, por ser una estudiante tan entusiasta.

El rostro de Elise se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa muy llena de dientes, y arrojo todas sus carpetas para envolver a Merlín con sus brazos, agradecida.

—Gracias, señor, lo atesoraré para siempre –dijo, retirándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso espero –respondió Merlín. —Debo imprimir mi carta de renuncia, así que te recomiendo que lo leas y escribas ese trabajo, será lo último que califique antes de que termine el semestre. No voy a calificar o moderar sus exámenes, desafortunadamente –Elise sonrió y le agradeció, luego se apresuró a salir de la habitación, tratando de equilibrar todos sus libros y carpetas en sus brazos.

Merlín la vio irse, y luego con un errante gesto de su mano, un solo papel que indicaba su renuncia se materializo en su escritorio. Lo recogió y se dirigió al pasillo hacia la recepción principal del edificio, entregándolo a Doris Weatherby con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Te estás yendo? –preguntó, tan sorprendida que las gafas colocadas en su nariz se cayeron y colgaron sin fuerza alrededor de su cuello desde la cuerda que los sostenía.

—Desafortunadamente, Doris, mi mente ya no es lo que era. Me gustaría vivir lo que imaginó serán mis últimos años de mi vida en paz y tranquilidad, no rodeado por adolescentes bulliciosos quejándose de pasar la noche en vela –mintió con calma. A menudo estaba tan agotado y adolorido por las mañanas que apenas deseaba levantarse de la cama—no sabía cómo Gaius se había mantenido a su edad.

—Bueno, espero que encuentres esa paz, Morgan –dijo con tristeza. —Voy a entregar esto de inmediato. Debido a que las clases están terminadas, solo tienes que esperar a que enviemos los documentos al final de tu clase, y entonces habrás terminado. Lamentamos verte partir, sin embargo, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres un almuerzo de despedida?

Su sonrisa era descarada cuando preguntó eso.

—Ya me conoces, Doris –contestó. Con unas palabras más, Merlín dejó el edificio, la universidad, y su vieja vida.

Los trabajos finales de la clase se le enviaron una semana y media más tarde, y faltaban tres semanas para su renuncia porque finalmente los calificó todos y su renuncia se había resuelto. Algunos estudiantes y la facultad le habían enviado pequeños obsequios, y los apreciaba muchos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido personas a las que podía llamar amigos—desde Arthur, casi.

Había hecho algunos conocidos en la comunidad mágica durante la última guerra contra Voldemort, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba vivo, y como no había podido intervenir, simplemente había observado desde el costado mientras se veía obligado a vivir su vida, vida dentro del mundo no mágico.

Merlín abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y respiró el aire fresco del verano—veces se las arreglaba para ponerse asfixiantemente húmedo dentro de la ciudad, pero justo al lado del lago, el aire siempre parecía dar la impresión de que estaba a una latitud más alta de lo que parecía. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y dio un pequeño silbido, marcado por ojos brillantes.

Un búho rojizo voló desde un bosque cercano, aterrizando cómodamente en el alféizar de la ventana. Le pasó un sobre y pidió que entregara su carta, dándole instrucciones al búho a través de otra ráfaga de magia. Felizmente voló después de una rápida caricia, y Merlín sonrió.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar para ser aceptado en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Él había creado una historia de cubierta que debería enfrentarse a personajes como Albus Dumbledore, así que todo lo que tendría que hacer después de la carta de aceptación tendría que ser comprar las cosas de su escuela en el mágicamente oculto Callejón Diagon, con la regresión de edad, unirse al resto de los de séptimo año, y restaurar el equilibrio en el mundo que estaba al borde de la destrucción.

Al otro martes entonces.

Era un deber druida para la Antigua Religión mantener el equilibrio del mundo—el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, los pequeños balances que veían junto eso, residiendo en todos los pequeños aspectos del mundo, conocidos por algunos como el yin y yang. Por supuesto, los pequeños desequilibrios no eran problema, porque el mundo era muy bueno para enderezarse naturalmente. Pero con un evento como la resurrección de Lord Voldemort…

La báscula se levantaría tan espectacularmente que, sin la intervención de los druidas, existían muchas posibilidades de que el mundo nunca más fuera capaz de enderezarse de nuevo, sino empeoraría cada vez más. Desde que Merlín era el único druida que quedaba, o incluso el único usuario que quedaba de la Antiguos Mágicos, era su deber como Magia Encarnada prevenir o restaurar el desequilibrio futuro.

Le tomó mucho años a Merlín darse cuenta de eso. Después de la muerte de Arthur, había visitado todos los campamentos druidas que pudo encontrar y había interrogado a sus líderes para obtener información. Una vez que descubrió que era inmortal y que no podía morir… bueno, sabía que pasaría el resto de su vida emendando el desequilibrio hasta que la Antigua Magia regresará al mundo o hasta que Arthur regresara.

Esos dos eventos, sin embargo, estarían probablemente relacionados. Merlín mismo fue el resultado de un grave desequilibrio—cuando Uther diezmo el número de druidas, el equilibrio de la magia en el mundo disminuyo enormemente. La única forma en que el mundo podía enderezarse era mediante la colocación de toda esa magia en un humano—en Merlín.

Merlín saco su viejo cuerpo del asiento de la ventana y se dirigió hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación para mirarse. Vio a un anciano con los ojos antiguos, cabello largo y gris y una barba gris, una chaqueta de chaqueta de lana y una piel flácida, arrugada y con manchas del hígado…

Lentamente todo comenzó a retroceder mientras sus ojos brillaban en un brillante y efervescente oro. Su cabello se volvió más oscuro y se contrajo de nuevo a su cráneo, la barba desapareció por completo a medida que su piel se suavizaba y la tez se reparaba. Sus hombros doblados y encorvados se enderezaron y se puso de pie con orgullo mientras sus adoloridas articulaciones se renovaban.

En un minuto, Merlín estaba mirando una cara que no había visto en décadas. Parecía tan joven como lo era cuando conoció a Arthur, pero sus ojos eran imposiblemente viejos, y se notaba.

Practico su brillante sonrisa, la que parecía siempre estar en su rostro cada vez que Arthur había estado cerca, y tuvo éxito. Se parecía a él mismo de nuevo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Merlín se dio cuenta de que aún no podía empacar para Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta que no había sido aceptado y, por lo tanto, no tenía una lista de materiales y libros. Sin embargo, el 1 de septiembre todavía estaba a dos semanas de distancia, y ese era tiempo más que suficiente para que Dumbledore le respondiera. Solo podía esperar que su historia se sostuviera; el anciano mago era extremadamente perceptivo, casi inquietante, y siempre parecía saber cosas que no debería saber.

Merlín se encogió de hombros y lo olvidó. Por ahora, necesitaría ropa más moderna, teniendo en cuenta que su viejo armario consistía en chaquetas de lana, chalecos y pantalones. Se las arregló para desenterrar un par de jeans y una simple camisa azul del fondo de su armario, tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Había vivido tanto tiempo allí que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y fue directamente a la tienda de segunda mano más cercana. No había necesidad de derrochar en ropa, a pesar de ser bastante rico teniendo en cuenta que su cuenta en Gringotts había estado abierta desde hace siglos. Eligió algunos pares más de pantalones y jeans, algunas camisas y playeras, un par cómodos y desgastados zapatos Oxford cafés, un par de botas de cuero y por puto placer, una vieja chaqueta de cuero. De camino al mostrador vio un trozo de tela roja que podría usarse como pañoleta, y sonrió mientras pagaba por él.

Con los brazos llenos de bolsas, se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana, ubicada directamente frente al campus. Pidió un macchiato de caramelo grande, disfrutando el dulce sabor, y se sentó en su asiento habitual. En el lado opuesto de la tienda notó que Elise se inclinaba sobre su mesa, inmersa en el libro que le había dado, a solo unas pocas páginas del final. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la intensa mirada de interés en su rostro y bebió un sorbo de su café caliente, mirando por la ventana para ver sus estudiantes dando vueltas, apresurándose para asistir a clases y dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Extrañaría a todos estos niños—Carrie MacDonald, una estudiante de A+; Steve Carlsburg que era un poco idiota; una chica llamada Tali que siempre llevaba un hijab purpura; un estudiante de danza, Hoseok, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; Sebastian Pelle que soñaba con ser piloto. Echaría de menos su curiosidad e introspección única, su sed de conocimientos e historias de fugas de fin de semana, los estudiantes que llegaría el lunes por la mañana con lentes de sol y cafés grandes y humeantes.

Pero, supuso, serían remplazados por estudiantes de Hogwarts de los que pronto se haría amigo. Algunos de ellos, sin embargo, no podría olvidar ni en un millón de años. Los estudiantes como Elise los recordaría para siempre.

Le tomó dos días a su lechuza rojiza volver, tocando la ventana de su dormitorio para despertarlo, apretando un grueso sobre de pergamino en su pico. Merlín se apresuró a la ventana y tomó la carta ofrecida, dándole un poco de agua al búho como agradecimiento. Le dio un ululato soñoliento y lamió el agua con gratitud.

Merlín rompió el sello de cera de su sobre, una impresión de un león, tejón, un águila y una serpiente rodeando una gran letra H. las palabras dentro estaban cuidadosamente escritas en tinta verde esmeralda.

.

 _Querido Mr Emerys,_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista de todos los libros y material necesarios._

 _Debido a sus inusuales circunstancias y situación, se le clasificara con los de primer año a su llegada a Hogwarts, y se le colocara en las clases de séptimo año. Si tiene algún problema con esto, por favor tráigalos consigo o con la Directora Adjunta Minerva McGonagall._

 _El periodo comienza el primero de septiembre. Si necesita ayuda para adquirir algún artículo escolar, consulte a un representante de Hogwarts ubicado en Flourish & Blotts en el Callejón Diagon._

 _Tuyo sinceramente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Director (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _._

El corazón de Merlín saltó un poco cuando leyó su nombre dentro del conjunto de títulos de Dumbledore, y luego recordó que era una figura legendaria dentro del mundo de los magos. Había escuchado a muchas personas usar su nombre como una maldición y una bendición durante los pocos años que había pasado en la comunidad mágica. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, o alguien sospecharía cada vez que se estremeciera cuando su nombre fuera dicho.

La segunda pieza de pergamino contenía una lista de útiles escolares—había sido inscrito en todas las clases básicas que los estudiantes debían tomar hasta el nivel TIMO, cubriendo todas las bases considerando que nunca había asistido a Hogwarts. También había una lista de libros que necesitaría para sus asignaturas optativas, todo lo cual le intrigaba.

Al revisar la lista, Merlín decidió elegir algunos temas de los cuales no sabía casi nada, incluso después de siglos de caminar por el planeta. Escogió Alquimia, la cual siempre había dejado perplejo a Gaius, un tema disponible debido a la gran demanda en los séptimos años, y Runas Antiguas. Tendría que comparar _Introducción a la Alquimia_ por Adalbert Waffling y _Traducción Avanzada Runas (Grado 2)_ de Thor Norsson.

No podía reprimir una sonrisa ante la idea de aprender tanto—siempre había tenido sed de conocimiento y, aunque Merlín había estado vivo durante un tiempo increíblemente largo, no sabía todo y siempre deseaba aprender más. Les había mentido a sus colegas acerca de su memoria—si es que algo así mejoraba con la edad, aunque le costaba trabajo recordad las cosas. Siempre estuvieron ahí, solo… escondidos un poco.

Merlín metió el pergamino en su bolso y sacó su viejo báculo Sidhe de donde lo guardaba, debajo de su cama, como en los viejos tiempos. Concentrando su magia, logró transfigurarlo en algo parecido a una varita mágica, aunque con un fragmento de zafiro en el extremo, con minúsculas runas que se abrían paso por la mandera.

Con un truco hábil que Merlín había aprendido algunas décadas atrás, dio vuelta y se apareció, aterrizando justo afuera de El Caldero Chorreante. Se apresuró a entrar antes de que los muggles pudieran ver, y entró al callejón por la parte de atrás. Le tomó un tiempo recordar la secuencia correcta para revelar el Callejón Diagon, pero sonrió ampliamente cuando los ladrillos se movieron a un lado para revelar uno de los principales centros de comunidad mágica Británica.

La gente estaba apresurada y bulliciosa, vestida con túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos, con bolsas llenas de libros e ingredientes, llenas de plumas y tinta. Estaba ajetreado, pero ni siquiera tanto como los días previos al primero de septiembre, cuando todos los compradores de última hora entrarían en pánico y correrían, buscando materiales entre la multitud de personas.

Merlín se movió relativamente rápido a Gringotts, disfrutando de estar en un ambiente tan diferente a su ciudad, sintiendo la magia en el aire que hizo que su corazón se elevara. Un goblin condujo a Merlín a la bóveda de su 'familia', un camino _muy_ largo.

Doblaron una esquina y Merlín casi dejo escapar un grito cuando vio a un pobre y ciego dragón encadenado afuera de una bóveda cercana. Estaba tan aterrorizado y asustado, se parecía tanto a Aithusa que era doloroso el incluso mirar. Merlín se juró en ese segundo que después de que todo este asunto terminara, volvería y liberaría al dragón—era cruel mantener algo tan hermoso encadenado y asustado por su vida, ni siquiera Uther había tratado a Kilgarrah de esa manera. Susurró palabras de consuelo en voz baja que su magia se las transmitió al dragón, prometiendo que sería liberado.

El carro finalmente se detuvo fuera de su bóveda. Merlín le dio al goblin una vieja llave que había estado a punto de perder a lo largo de los años, y se sintió desconcertado por los montículos de oro que había en su interior. Solo recogió todo lo que necesitaba en su bolso, y luego se dirigió a la brillante luz del Callejón Diagon.

Viendo que no necesitaba ir a Ollivanders por una varita, se dirigió primero a Flourish & Blotts para conseguir los libros. Compró todos lo que necesitaba (y algunos que no), luego recogió sus ingredientes de Pociones en el Boticario. Madame Malkin se ocupó de su ajuste de túnica, y Merlín escuchó a algunas personas hablando con entusiasmo sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Maldición, se había olvidado de eso. Realmente debería conseguir algunos boletos.

La bruja que le ajustaba su túnica chasqueó la lengua molesta por lo larguirucho que era y de cómo debía comer más, y Merlín casi había olvidado cómo era que se preocuparan por él. Cuando Merlín terminó y estaba seguro de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, se apareció en su casa y empacó todo cuidadosamente en su baúl con una mano extendida y un destello de ojos dorados.

Con otro búho enviado, Merlín logró recibir un boleto para la Copa Mundial en pocas horas, ubicado justo debajo de la tribuna superior, algunos asientos verdaderamente brillantes.

Sonriendo, Merlín se recostó en la cama, soñando con su futuro en Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Por alguna razón no he traducido fics de Merlín como tal, solo crossovers...

¡Como sea! Bienvenido seas a otra—sí, otra más—traducción. En realidad está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, mi cutie Arge que es(fue) su cumpleaños y este es un presente para ella. [Aunque la historia no me pertenece y solo sea una traducción, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No?] ¡Felicidades, linda!

 _La portada le pertenece a **mushroomtale-fanart** a quien pueden encontrar en tumblr y visitar sus hermosos trabajos._

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ ** _Tricksterity_** _ **en Ao3.**_


	2. Llegada

_Merlín asiste a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y llega a Hogwarts._

* * *

Cuando Merlín abrió los ojos, el sol todavía no se había levantado más allá del horizonte del inmóvil y gris lago. La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor de la superficie, cubriéndola de espesa bruma, recordándole a Merlín ese espeluznante cementerio que había vislumbrado en el Cristal de Neahtid. Con el suspiro a regañadientes de alguien que no quería despertarse, se dirigió a la cocina, con los pies descalzos sobre las tablas del suelo. Sus mañanas solían consistir en sentarse sobre el porche, beber una buena taza de té y mirando sobre las tranquilas aguas del Lago Avalón.

Parecía ser la única persona que se daba cuenta de que la superficie del lago nunca se movía, nunca se ondulaba, ni siquiera bajo la lluvia o en medio de una tormenta. Se quedó afuera hasta que el cielo comenzó a iluminarse y se convirtió en un disparo azul con naranja dorado, y se dirigió al interior para cambiar su taza una vez que se acabó.

Se vistió con su ropa nueva, Merlín empacó su túnica y el boleto de la Copa Mundial en su bolso. Lo había creado hace unos años con el cuero de su bolso de Camelot, separándolo y creándolo concienzudamente a algo más nuevo y más moderno, una de las únicas posesiones que tenía en su casa, el cuero protegido por su magia. Era flexible y suave ahora, imposiblemente que envejeciera.

Antes de caer accidentalmente en horas de recuerdos, Merlín se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

El aire estalló con el ruido de un vestido rasgado, figuras corriendo atropelladamente, gritando sobre sus equipos y discutiendo a quién apoyaban. A unos cuarenta metros, Merlín podía ver las hileras de tiendas completamente cubiertas por tréboles irlandeses, mientras que en el otro lado del campo, la cara mágicamente ampliada de Viktor Krum fruncía el ceño y miraba a cualquiera que pasaba.

Merlín se acercó al representante del Ministerio más cercano que le informó que estaba a tres campos más abajo, bajo el cuidado del hombre muggle Mr. Rogers. Fue una caminata rápida para allá, y le pagó al pobre y confuso hombre antes de dirigirse a una sección de hierba vacía. El área estaba rodeada de tiendas de varios tamaños y de lo que estaba seguro era un hombre agachado bajo una chaqueta sostenida por una pila de palos.

Sacó su varita, se aseguró de que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos y conjuró una pequeña tienda de campaña. Satisfecho, entró y descubrió que todo era bastante espacioso, lleno de almohadas y mantas de diferentes patrones y colores; velas colgando en las lámparas de cristal y el piso cubierto de alfombras suaves y cómodas. Merlín estaba impresionado, considerando que había comprado la tienda hace unos años, pero nunca la había usado antes. Colocó su bolso en el futón y se puso sus ropas verde esmeralda.

Al salir de la tienda, Merlín se dio cuenta de que un gran grupo de personas se dirigía hacia él, el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en su brillante cabello color pelirrojo. Entre ellos estaba una chica joven de piel oscura con el pelo tupido que parecía estar por todas partes y— _Santo Avalón_ —Harry Potter. El mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, excepto por él y Albus Dumbledore, el chico que derrotó milagrosamente a Voldemort cuando era niño, derrotándolo en Hogwarts y más tarde este año, según el Cristal, presenciaría el regreso del asesino de sus padres.

Los susurros del reestablecido Torneo de los Tres Magos alcanzaron los oídos de Merlín en su viaje por los campos, y aunque no había estado interesado, terminó de armar su visión. Harry en el cementerio donde Voldemort renació, otro niño muerto en el suelo, y una copa brillante que probablemente era la Copa de los Tres Magos. Eso significaba que Harry estaría compitiendo en el torneo, lo que significaba que Merlín también tendría que ingresar para proteger al niño.

Hay iba su plan de ir y volver desapercibido por Hogwarts.

La compañía pelirroja se detuvo en el espacio libre de hierba al lado de Merlín, y el hombre mayor le extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

—Hola, vecino, ¡Encantado de conocerte! –el hombre se presentó. —Soy Arthur Weasley, y estos son mis hijos Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y sus amigos Hermione y Harry –Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo contagioso del hombre y estrechó su mano cortésmente.

—Encantado de conocerlo también, soy Morgan Emery. Un día precioso para la Copa Mundial, ¿Eh? –preguntó, conversando mientras miraba a Harry con su visión periférica. El chico era joven, solo catorce años suponía, y miraba alrededor con asombro.

—Definitivamente –contestó Arthur. — ¿Estás aquí por tu cuenta?

—Desafortunadamente. No me queda familia, pero me las arreglé para moverme, lo cual es mucho más fácil porque soy mayor de edad –dijo Merlín, sin dejar de lado su historia de cubierta.

—Lo siento mucho –dijo Arthur con una mirada comprensiva. — ¿Sigues en la escuela? –mientras hablaban, los gemelos Fred y George parecían estar tratando de descubrir cómo arma la tienda ellos solo y estaban fallando miserablemente, con Hermione y Ginny riéndose de ellos.

—Estoy empezando mi último año en Hogwarts la próxima semana, en realidad –dijo Merlín, llamando la atención de los niños que lo miraban con interés.

— ¿Te estás transfiriendo? –preguntó Hermione. — ¿No eres un poco… viejo para la escuela? –hizo una mueca al ver lo mal que le salía la frase, pero Merlín se rió y le dio una sonrisa indulgente.

—He sido educado en casa toda mi vida, ya sabes, pero el último miembro de mi familia falleció recientemente dejándome solo. He decidido obtener al menos un año de educación adecuada y, con suerte, obtener mis EXTASIS, aunque considerando que nunca tomé los TIMO, no estoy seguro de lo bien que lo haré –explicó Merlín. —Solo tengo diecinueve, así que no debería ser una gran diferencia de edad.

Arthur sonrió feliz ante sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¡Espero que la pases bien allí! Este lote completo asiste a Hogwarts, por lo que al menos habrá algunas cara familiares para establecerte –Merlín no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa al hombre—parecía agradable, aunque un poco extraño, y extremadamente relajado en todas las situaciones. —Ahora… ¿Cómo haremos esto? –se murmuró a sí mismo.

Merlín lo miró con una sonrisa irónica mientras Arthur insistía en alzar su tienda al estilo muggle. Después de algunos intentos desastrosos, aceptó con una mirada penetrante de su hija, y erigió la tienda con un movimiento de su varita. Envió a Harry y Ron para recoger agua del grifo del campamento, e insistió en encender el fuego con fósforos, que nunca había usado antes. Hermione amablemente le ayudó cuando Arthur rompió su onceavo fósforo, y le mostró al hombre cómo hacerlo.

El cielo se oscureció lentamente, y mientras lo hacia el velo de vaga normalidad se disolvió a medida que pasaban las horas, más de los Weasley apareciendo. Más magia se presentó por sí misma: niños volando sobre palos de escoba, chispas volando por el aire y mágicamente conjurando llamas de todos los colores que aparecían en los campos. Los magos y las brujas se cambiaron de sus ropas muggles que no combinaban a túnicas y el volumen aumentó a medida que se acercaba el momento del partido.

Merlín no reconoció a ninguno de los hombres que le presentaron los Weasley, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch, pero se hizo evidente que tenían una importancia relativa en el Ministerio. Merlín tuvo una excusa para no conocerlos, gracias a su historia de cubierta de haber sido educado en casa durante toda su vida, y durante el transcurso de las horas se ubicó entre su campamento y entre los Weasley.

La magia llenó el aire y Merlín se encontró pensando en cómo pudo haber dejado todo esto por una vida muggle, poder haber dejado una magia que era diferente a la suya, pero que todavía era _suya_ , todavía era su mundo. Entonces recordó a Elise y a sus alumnos, recordó cómo la tecnología había avanzado tan rápido, y sabía que había maravillas en ambos estilos de vida.

Compró un trébol irlandés de un vendedor de recuerdos cercano, poniéndolo en su túnica, aunque Ron le había dicho que estarían mejor apoyando a Bulgaria gracias a su Buscador, Viktor Krum. Merlín había reconocido su rostro en las tiendas de seguidores de Bulgaria por los pocos números del Diario el Profeta que ocasionalmente recibía, y se preguntó si el chico era tan bueno como decían.

Finalmente el cielo se oscureció y la arena dorada en la distancia se ilumino, y la multitud se magnetizó hacia ella como polillas a una llama, la anticipación se hincaba en el aire. Merlín se dirigió hacia los Weasley, siendo golpeado un poco por la multitud sobreexcitada, y terminó sentado dos filas debajo de los Weasley.

Estiró su audición con un simple hechizo, escuchando sus conversaciones, esperando obtener cualquier tipo de información del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No consiguió nada de eso, aunque recibió una detallada charla innecesaria por el desaprobador tono de Lucius y Draco Malfoy. A juzgar por esa conversación, Draco era el rival escolar de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y Lucius Malfoy era un maníaco purasangre bien relacionado que tenía cuentas con la familia Weasley.

Merlín se preguntó cómo habrían reaccionado los hombres cuando descubrieran que el hechicero más legendario de todos los tiempos había sido criado en una pequeña aldea por una madre sin magia, y que había sido un sirviente durante una década.

Terminó su audición cuando Ludo Bagman se dirigió hacia la multitud, Merlín observó maravillado mientras las mascotas salían. Había pasado un tiempo desde que asistió a un juego de Quidditch, y de hecho la última vez que vio un partido fue no mucho después de que el juego se había inventado por primera vez. Los jugadores definitivamente habían mejorado desde entonces, aunque solo era posible saber qué estaba pasando con su visión mejorada. Parecía ser uno de los únicos hombres ajenos a los encantos de las Veela, aunque probablemente ayudaba que hubiera salido con una hace unos ochenta o más años atrás, y supiera cómo se ponían cuando perdían el temperamento.

El partido fue rápido, intenso y furioso cuando se derramó sangre. Merlín se encontró de acuerdo con Ron y el Profeta en la admirable habilidad de Krum en la escoba. Ver al Buscador búlgaro en acción casi le hizo querer triturar su trébol en pedazos, pero se resistió, y estuvo agradecido al final cuando Irlanda ganó por apenas diez puntos.

Animando y gritando con la multitud, Merlín se giró para mirar la tribuna superior cuando los equipos entraron, notando que Krum no era tan elegante en el suelo. Su atractivo rostro estaba cubierto de sangre por su nariz rota, pero Merlín notó que aún unas brujas le batían sus pestañas al muchacho, pensó que no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Merlín logró encontrar el camino de regreso a su tienda con los Weasley más tarde, su sentido de orientación era inútil en una masiva multitud y área.

Decidió soltarse y celebrar un poco con los aficionados de Irlanda. Un adolescente particularmente emocionado casi le prende fuego a su carpa cubierta de tréboles, para sorpresa de Merlín, pero no de nadie más—aparentemente él era más propenso a incendios accidentales y explosiones con magia. Alguien le ofreció a Merlín un whiskey de fuego, y disfrutó de la cálida sensación que se dirigía hacia abajo, quemando agradablemente en hueco frío de su garganta. Estaba contento de tener una alta tolerancia al alcohol, porque lo siguiente que supo era que estaba lanzando en la cama, completamente sobrio, escuchando los vítores volviéndose gritos.

Durante unos segundos pensó que tal vez ese niño Seamus _había_ logrado incendiar algo. Entonces los gritos se multiplicaron, acercándose, y a través de las paredes de lino de su tienda, Merlín vio estallidos de llamas. Una presencia oscura se asentó sobre el área, como un enjambre de sombras suspendías sobre el polvo, e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

Merlín se colgó el bolso al hombro, tomó su varita y salió de su tienda al caos. La noche oscura no estaba iluminada con coloridos destellos verdes de alegría y victoria, sino llamas amenazantes y naranjas que emanaban de las figuras que se acercaban lentamente. Marchaban a tiempo, vestidos con máscaras de calaveras, túnicas negras y sombreros puntiagudos, como el KKK.

Un segundo después, Arthur Weasley salió de la tienda junto a Merlín, con su varita lista. Sus hijos mayores lo siguieron con sus varitas también levantadas, para ver qué estaba pasando. Al ver la carnicería, Arthur se lanzó hacia adentro para buscar a los niños más pequeños que salieron nerviosos y confundidos.

Arthur le ordenó a los más jóvenes que se pusieran a salvo, mientras que le estableció a su hijo mayor el deber de hacer que la mayor cantidad posible de personas estuviera a salvo.

—Los llevaré al bosque –le dijo Merlín a Arthur, quien asintió, confiando a sus hijos a un extraño que había conocido ese día. Merlín condujo a Ron, Harry y Hermione a la línea de árboles más cercana, viendo a Fred y George hacer lo mismo con Ginny. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran con Draco Malfoy en el bosque, quien sonrió y parecía demasiado complacido consigo mismo, al menos hasta que Merlín apuntó con su varita al pálido mocoso.

Fue solo unos minutos después cuando escucharon una voz ronca en la oscuridad del bosque proclamar ' _¡Morsmordre!_ '. Una forma oscura apareció en el cielo, una reluciente calavera y serpiente esmeralda que envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Merlín, enviando la mano de Harry hacia su frente adolorida. Merlín no había visto la marca en catorce años, y fue una vez que esperaba nunca volver a ver. Cualquiera de los amigos que había hecho en la última guerra mágica se habían perdido con ese símbolo exacto, y los recuerdos espontáneos volaron en su mente.

Sin embargo, se las arregló para ponerse en acción ante los sonidos repentinos de Aparición que hicieron eco por todo el bosque. Le gritó al trio de niños que se agacharan, y no en un momento demasiado pronto, mientras lo que parecían cientos de hechizos aturdidores salían disparados de los árboles.

La siguiente conversación fue un desastre, y Merlín se las arregló para llevar a los niños y a Arthur Weasley de regresó a su carpa chamuscada pero de pie para dormir unas pocas horas. Arthur estrechó su mano, agradeciendo a Merlín profusamente por la ayuda.

—Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho –contestó Merlín. Se Apareció en su casa unos minutos después con una sensación inquietante en el estómago.

 _Sabía_ que Voldemort estaba planeando su regreso, pero no había predicho que los Mortífagos atacarían públicamente el evento mágico más grande del mundo o conjurarían la Marca Tenebrosa por primera vez en más de una década. El Equilibrio estaba dando vueltas leventemente, cambiando con cada demostración de poder de Voldemort. Parecía que la tierra era un péndulo y se balanceaban hacia arriba, hacia el punto más alto, y que una vez que llegaban, el menor empujón los haría caer en el olvido, el Equilibrio destruyéndose ante los propios ojos de Merlín.

Harry puede ser considerado como el Chico que vivió, y se decía que Albus Dumbledore era el único al que Voldemort temía, pero nada de eso significaría algo a menos que Merlín pudiera intervenir y restaurar el desastre inminente que se cernía sobre el Reino Unido.

Durante los pocos días previos al 1 de septiembre, Merlín revisó cada copia del _Diario el Profeta_ y de _El Quisquilloso_ para obtener información sobre el ataque y otras actividades oscuras sospechosas. Al final, lo único que pudo encontrar fue un artículo sobre el alarmismo escrito por Rita Skeeter que vagamente hacia alusiones hacia Arthur Weasley.

Merlín empacó y volvió a empacar su baúl cientos de veces, recorriendo el piso de su sótano, preguntándose si necesitaría alguno de sus artefactos antiguos. Pasó dos días enteros reflexionando sobre su necesidad sobre el Cristal de Neahtid, pero al final decidió que era demasiado peligroso de usar. Merlín había aprendido de sus errores en el pasado y sabía que las predicciones que hacía el cristal eran precisas, pero la cadena de eventos que conducían al resultado final eran impredecibles, y era mejor dejarlo en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, llegó la mañana del 1 de septiembre, y Merlín estaba medio vestido y listo para irse antes de darse cuenta de que todavía no tenía una mascota. Vagamente deseó, como siempre lo hacía por Kilgarrah, que estuviera a su lado, porque el dragón era un compañero útil incluso si había sido molestamente críptico y seguro de sí mismo.

Al final convocó al búho rojizo que originalmente había usado para enviarle su carta a Dumbledore. La criatura estaba feliz de cooperar, y descaradamente lo llamó Gaius mientras encerraba al animal. A continuación, tomó su baúl, se colgó su bolso sobre el cuerpo, y giró en el aire, Apareciendo en un callejón desierto a las afueras de King´s Cross.

Le había preguntado al representante de Hogwarts en Flourish & Blotts cómo llegar a la Plataforma 9¾, y le habían dicho que atravesara la barrera en la estación. Llegó media hora antes, así que guardó sus cosas y se encontró un compartimiento vacío en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ver a la gente era un pasatiempo entretenido, y Merlín observó el ajetreo y bullicio de los estudiantes, los padres y las mascotas perdidas, y la plataforma se hizo más concurrida cuanto más cerca de las 11 a.m. llegaba.

Vio a Harry y Hermione entrar con los Weasley, notó a Draco Malfoy y a sus padres. La madre de Draco hubiera sido hermosa si no hubiera estado mirado a todos desde su pedestal autoimpuesto. También notó que Seamus, el chico de la Copa Mundial, presionaba un beso en la mejilla de un chico de piel oscura.

Reconoció a Augusta Longbottom con quién debía ser su nieto. Frank y Alice habían sido amigos de Merlín, y sus manos inmóviles se estremecieron al recordar lo que les había pasado.

Hubo algunas otras caras familiares, y pronto el tren se llenó de estudiantes tratando de encontrar compartimiento. De alguna manera se las arregló para permanecer solo todo el viaje, ya que los estudiantes más jóvenes no estaban dispuestos a molestar a uno de séptimo año, y los otro de séptimos año lo evitaban porque no lo reconocían. Se puso sus túnicas negras cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. A la distancia, Merlín podía ver las torres superiores del magnífico castillo que era Hogwarts, su hogar durante el siguiente año.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Capitulo nuevo para iniciar el mes, espero que eso les sirva de animo a quienes lo leen. (?)

Esta historia se actualiza cada mes, sé que es horrible esperar pero no se puede evitar, lo siento.

Como sea, ya sabe, gracias por leer, lo favoritos, las alertas, etc.

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **Tricksterity** _ **en Ao3.**_


	3. Sorteo

_Merlín llega a Hogwarts, es sorteado, y conoce a sus nuevos amigos._

* * *

 **Tricksterity** **:** _No me arrepiento de la cantidad de referencias de otros fandoms en los nombres de mis OCs._

* * *

Al dejar su carruaje, escuchó una fuerte voz que proclamaba: — ¡Primeros años por aquí! ¡Primeros años! ¡Y un Morgan Emery!

Merlín siguió la voz para ver a un hombre gigante, o al menos medio gigante, con grandes cantidades de pelo tupido y enmarañado y ojos negro escarabajo. Merlín se le acercó y el hombre sonrió.

—Emery, ¿Verdad? –preguntó, y Merlín asintió. —Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi a un estudiante transferido. ¿Estás bien yendo con los de primer año? –preguntó, y Merlín asintió de nuevo, mirando a los asustados de primer año, el más alto de ellos le llegaba al medio de la espalda. Parecían aterrorizados y emocionados, acurrucados el uno con el otro a la luz de la lámpara de Hagrid, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes corrían hacia los carruajes tirados por Thestral. Había parado un tiempo desde que Merlín había visto uno, y le trajo una especia de felicidad triste.

—Muy bien, si están todos aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Hagrid y el grupo de niños de once años y Merlín lo siguieron hasta el borde de un gran lago negro, el brillante e iluminado castillo de Hogwarts en la distancia. Merlín saltó al bote con Hagrid, que se tambaleó y casi zozobra cuando el medio gigante entró. Pronto los barcos despegaron sobre el lago, que reflejaba las luces brillantes de Hogwarts y daba la apariencia de luces centellantes bajo el agua. Aunque, eso podrían haber sido los Hinkypunks.

El castillo era aún más grande de cerca, y Merlín no podía creer que era la primera vez que había estado aquí en persona. Las grandes puertas se abrieron y una mujer de aspecto estricto con el cabello oscuro recogido en un apretado moño los miró por encima de sus lentes.

—Bienvenidos al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy la Directora Adjunta, la Profesora McGonagall, si pueden seguirme –dijo, y la horda la siguió. — ¿Confió en que todos llegaron bien Hagrid?

—Sí, nadie se cayó esta vez –dijo, con una sonrisa que improbaba que alguien había caído en el lago en el pasado. Hagrid se separó del grupo con una sonrisa y se adelantó a través de una puerta lateral. Desde donde se fue, Merlín podía escuchar el ruido y el zumbido de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y algo como adrenalina comenzó a bombear a través de sus extremidades. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado tan emocionado, y apretó sus manos en puños para asegurarse de que no temblaran. McGonagall explicó las casas y las reglas, y luego se dirigió a través de la misma puerta que Hagrid uso para ver si estaban listos para ser sorteados.

La conversación comenzó en los primeros años, todos con voces temblorosas mientras se preguntaban que tendrían que hacer para ser sorteados, alguien juraba que tenías que sobrevivir a un ataque de dragón, mientras que algunos miraban a Merlín.

—No se preocupen –les dijo al grupo, y todos los ojos se fijaron en él. —Es Sombrero Seleccionador será colocado en su cabeza, leerá tu mente y te dirá en que casa estás –esa información puso algunas sonrisas aliviadas en algunas caras.

— ¿Por qué tú estás aquí? Eres demasiado viejo –preguntó un primer año particularmente atrevido.

—Estudiante trasferido –fue todo lo que dijo, cuando McGonagall regresó le indicó que la siguieran por la puerta principal. El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de estudiantes con sombreros puntiagudos y túnicas de colores, sentados en cuatro mesas que representaban cada casa. El techo era hermoso; hechizado para que pareciera el claro cielo nocturno, las estrellas parpadeaban hacia ellos, y era tan realista que Merlín habría pensado que estaba afuera. Hogwarts tenía una magia muy impresionante, y estaba ansioso por aprender todo lo que tuviera para ofrecerle, aunque sabía que le llevaría el resto de su vida aprender todos sus secretos, y eso era un largo tiempo.

Un sombrero viejo sentado en un taburete abrió la boca, o una rasgadura en el borde, y todos los estudiantes se calmaron mientras cantaba una acción sobre las casas. Merlín aplaudió con todos los demás, y luego McGonagall dio un paso adelante con un pergamino en la mano.

—Antes de comenzar el sorteo, me gustaría anunciar que tenemos un estudiante trasferido que ingresara en el séptimo año, el Sr. Morgan Emery. Confió en que su casa lo tratara con respeto y lo recibirá –dijo con severidad. Luego asintió hacia Merlín, que subió las pocas escaleras hasta el taburete y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y Merlín se preguntó su algo andaba mal.

 _Uh… ¿Hola?_ Murmuró en su mente.

 _¡Merlín Emrys! yo_ — _qué_ — _¡Qué gran honor!_ El Sombrero tartamudeó, y Merlín reprimió una risa.

 _El honor es todo mío_ , respondió. _Entonces… sortéame, supongo._

 _Pero, ¿Dónde ponerlo? Usted posee todas las cualidades de cada casa en cantidades masivas, ¡Fácilmente podría pertenecer a cualquier casa que desee!_ Chilló.

 _¿Entonces quieres decir que puedo elegir cualquier casa? ¿No vas a sortearme?_ Preguntó.

 _Yo_ — _Bueno, no me refería exactamente a eso_ , el Sombrero tartamudeó de nuevo.

 _Comencemos desde abajo, ¿Vamos? ¿Qué cualidades de cada casa muestro al menos?_ Merlín preguntó.

 _Supongo que sería Slytherin_ , dijo el Sombrero, finalmente en su elemento. _Definitivamente posee ambición y astucia, pero no tanto que supere sus otras cualidades._

 _Entonces eso deja a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. ¿Qué sigue?_

 _Ahí es donde se pone complicado_ , dijo el Sombrero. _Posee inteligencia, pero supongo que, si no le importa que le diga, eso es por obtener mucho sentido común y conocimiento en su larga vida, y no es inherente… una cualidad con la que nació_ , dijo casi disculpándose, y sonaba un poco asustado de ofenderlo. Merlín solo rió.

 _No, definitivamente tienes razón ahí_ , rió, y notó que el Gran Comedor estaba empezaron a murmurar cuánto tiempo estaba tomando su clasificación. Sin embargo, no era algo inaudito, era un Hatstall[1], por lo que continuó sin prisas. _Así que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, ¿Verdad? ¿Valentía o lealtad?_ Preguntó.

 _Más como imprudencia o lealtad en su caso_ , murmuró el Sombrero, y Merlín una vez más reprimió una risa.

 _Tienes razón. Siempre fui imprudente en mis planes para salvar a Arthur pero supongo que mi lealtad a Arthur siempre fue mi punto más fuerte. Nunca lo dejaría, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y nunca lo traicionaría. Arriesgue mi vida por la suya que perdí la cuenta, así que supongo que sabemos dónde ponerme_ , terminó.

 _Sí, sí_ , dijo el Sombnrero¸ _lo harías genial en…_

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –anunció.

La mesa de Hufflepuff vitoreó y estampó sus pies cuando el Sombrero finalmente fue quitado de la cabeza de Merlín. Se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y dentro de un grupo de séptimo año, ya se había hecho un espacio para él. Eso calentaba su corazón, y sabía que no había otra casa a la que realmente pudiera pertenecer. Por supuesto, podría están en Gryffindor para vigilar mejor a Harry, pero honestamente no era tan valiente. En su pasado era imprudencia y lealtad, pero ahora estaba en su conocimiento que era inmortal. Los de Hufflepuff eran amables y leales, y había abierto sus brazos para darle la bienvenida, y allí era exactamente donde pertenecía.

— ¡No conocí un estudiante trasferido antes! –dijo un apuesto rubio desde el otro lado de la mesa, tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla. —Cedric Diggory, un placer conocerte.

—Morgan Emery –dijo Merlín, estrechando la mano del chico. Diggory tenía una sonrisa amable, y Merlín estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Arthur Weasley hablar sobre él y su padre en la Copa Mundial. La chica de piel morena a la derecha de Merlín se presentó como Cora Dallas, y en la izquierda de Merlín un chico con acento ruso que se presentó como Pavel Kaidanovsky.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia, Morgan? –preguntó Cedric mientras que un primer año fue sorteado en Slytherin.

—Realmente no hay mucho que contar –dijo Merlín encogiéndose en hombros casualmente. —Mi familia murió, pensé que también podría obtener un año de educación y algunos resultados de exámenes oficiales para el futuro. Estudie en casa la mayor parte de mi vida.

—Lo siento por tu familia –dijo Cedric, y luego vitoreó mientras una chica asustada fue sorteada en Hufflepuff. —No he visto un Hatstall en mucho tiempo –todo lo que Merlín podía hacer era encogerse de hombros.

—Dijo que tenía atributos de varias casas, le tomó un tiempo sortearme –dijo Merlín.

—Debes ser un tipo muy interesante –sonrió Cedric, y Merlín rió.

—No realmente.

El banquete fue absolutamente magnifico, montones de comida, como Merlín no había visto en años. Devoró con gratitud todo lo que pudo, escuchando conversaciones de las personas que lo rodeaban. Era principalmente lo que ha gente hizo en sus vacaciones, qué clases tomarían este año, que iban a hacer cuando salieran de Hogwarts… pero hubo algunas conversaciones silenciosas sobre los eventos de la Copa Mundial. Merlín taró de escucharlo mientras parecía concentrarse en su trifle, cuando el Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y el salón se calló de inmediato.

—Es mi desafortunado deber anunciar que este año el Torneo de la Copa de Quidditch no tendrá lugar –dijo, y no hubo personas más molestas que Fred y George Weasley. Dumbledore levantó sus manos en un esfuerzo de aplacar la multitud. —Porque estará teniendo lugar un evento mucho más interesante y emocionante. Tengo el honor de decirles que el ilustre Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevara a cabo en Hogwarts este año –dijo. Fred y George Weasley pasaron de gritar airadamente a murmurar con entusiasmo.

— ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? De ninguna manera –siseó Cora en voz baja. Con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Otras dos escuelas mágicas se unirán a nosotros: los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, que llegaran en octubre. También es mi doloroso deber decir que debido al peligro de las situaciones, solo los estudiantes mayores de diecisiete años podrán competir –dijo Dumbledore.

— ¡Eso es basura! –gritaron los gemelos Weasley, enojados de nuevo. Cedric se había acercado más a la mesa para charlar animadamente con Cora sobre el torneo.

— ¿Vas a entrar? –preguntó.

— ¡Diablos, sí! –dijo Cora emocionada. —He leído mucho sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, es peligroso como el carajo, pero el premio es de _mil_ galeones, ¿Te imaginas tener tanto dinero? ¡Tendrás prácticamente tu vida resuelta!

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos realmente comenzó en Rusia –comenzó a decir Pavel, pero Cora lo interrumpió.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí, junto con el Quidditch, los padres de Dumbledore y Gringotts. ¿Qué no es de Rusia? –suspiró, y Merlín tuvo la idea de que esta era una discusión común entre los dos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Morgan? ¿Vas a entrar? –Cedric preguntó. Merlín miró los ojos del chico y una imagen vino a su mente—extendido sobre la hierba oscura, la copa brillante justo fuera de su alcance, ojos horriblemente abiertos, sin ver, muertos. Cedric era el campeón de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta, y Cedric era el que iba a morir.

—Definitivamente –dijo Merlín, y Cedric sonrió. Dumbledore despidió a todos después de que la conversación se calmó un poco, y Pavel metió algunas tartas en los bolsillos antes de que la comida se desmaterializara de la mesa.

—No sé por qué tienes que robar esa comida –suspiró Cora mientras se dirigían por un pasadizo con los otros Hufflepuffs. —Estamos a un pasillo de las cocinas.

— ¿Así que ahora es un crimen estar hambriento? –acusó Pavel.

— ¡No estoy diciendo eso! –contestó ella, y Cedric soltó un largo suspiro pero le guiño el ojo a Merlín. Los dos continuaron discutiendo cuando llegaron justo en frente de una aparentemente normal armadura, la cresta de Hufflepuff cincelada en su pecho.

—Honor –dijo Cedric, y el caballero se apartó para mostrar una puerta hábilmente oculta, el mango solo visible cuando el caballero se hacía a un lado. Cedric abrió la puerta y llegaron a una hermosa sala común.

La sala común de Hufflepuff era grande y espaciosa y sorprendentemente elegante. Las paredes eran de color amarillo claro, del mismo color que los blandos sofás que estaban diseminados por habitación, y todas las lámparas y accesorios en la habitación eran negros, incluida la rugiente chimenea mágicamente ampliada. Unas pocas mesas de estudio negras estaban esparcidas por la habitación, y en la pared del fondo, grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas de un patrón de damasco amarillo y negro. Merlín podía imaginar cómo sería un día soleado con las cortinas recogidas, la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales, dándole a la habitación una sensación brillante y feliz. También estaba seguro de que desde un ángulo de la habitación, tendría la vista directa del campo de Quidditch. Debían de estar unas pocas plantas arriba, y cuando apartó las cortinas, vio el reluciente Lago Negro a la derecha.

— ¿Pensamientos? –preguntó Cora, con los brazos abiertos mientras giraba.

—Es increíble –dijo Merlín, con asombro en su voz. No se cansaba de lo bien decorada que estaba la habitación. Tenía que admitir que desde que había visto las túnicas amarillas y negras que usaba Ludo Bagman, había supuesto que la sala común de Hufflepuf sería igual de chillona. Fue sorprendentemente agradable, especialmente cuando vio que había una gran estantería en una de las paredes, con bastantes libros ya en ella.

—Biblioteca comunitaria –dijo Cedric. —Ha sido una idea en la casa de Hufflepuff durante siglos. Las personas colocan sus libros no deseados e innecesarios aquí; textos escolares o no, y luego la regla simple: toma un libro, deja un libro. Es un sistema honesto que ha funcionado durante años en nuestra casa –Merlín sonrió, y supo que los libros que había enterrado en el fondo de su baúl serían una buena adición al estante. —De todas formas, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, mañana será un día largo.

Le dieron las buenas noches a Cora y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, que era absolutamente enorme. Había al menos treinta puertas negras alineadas en las paredes, cada una con un número dorado grabado. Cedric y Pavel llevaron a Merlín a la habitación numero diecisiete, donde sus baúles ya los estaban esperando. Había cinco camas en una habitación, blanditas camas dobles con edredones amarillos y alrededor de ocho almohadas en una cama, todas en diferentes patrones amarillos y negros. Las paredes de cada cama esta adornadas con diferentes carteles e imágenes, algunas de ellas en movimiento y otras no.

Merlín vio su baúl al pue de la que ahora era u cama, un par de túnicas y uniformes de Hufflepuff esperándolo, incluyendo una bufanda y un gorro.

— ¿Cómo en el nombre de Avalón sabían que me haría amigo de ti? –dijo Merlín incredulo, y Cedric se rió.

—Ni idea –dijo. Merlín se dirigió a su baúl y lo abrió, sacando su bolso primero, seguido de su pijama y artículos de aseo. Estaba contento de haber compartimentado su baúl ya que no había armarios para colgar sus cosas. Había una estantería más pequeña para los libros de todos, pero como Merlín tenía bastantes libros personales, decidió guardarlos en su baúl y colocó los de la escuela arriba. Cambiándose a su pijama, Merlín se metió en la cama, la cual, sinceramente, se sentía como acostarse en un algodón de azúcar.

—Estas camas son el paraíso –suspiró, y Cedric se rió desde algún lugar de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y entró otro chico, bastante grande y con el pelo que parecía nunca podría ser domesticado.

—Hola Rob, conoce a Morgan. Morgan, Rob Carter –introdujo Cedric. Merlín agitó una mano, y el tipo sonrió y se lanzó sobre su cama, rebotando un par de veces sobre le blando colchón.

—He estado esperando por esto todo el verano –suspiró Rob, enterrándose entre sus mantas.

—Son el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts –coincidió Cedric.

—Probablemente de Rusia –Merlín se encontró murmurando, y Cedric soltó una carcajada. Pavel puso los ojos en blanco y sacó una copia de un libro en ruso de su baúl. Veinte minutos de conversación más tarde, el miembro final de su dormitorio entro, moreno y musculoso con un pelo corto de color negro ébano. Tenía ojos amables y dientes deslumbrantemente blancos.

— ¡Hey, hombre! –dijo Cedric, saludándole mientras pasaba. — ¿Cómo fue tu verano?

—Muy bien, ,e dirigía Cali para reunirme con el resto de la familia, jugué un poco de lacrosse, ya sabes cómo es –dijo con una voz profunda y tranquilizadora. —Carlos conoció a un chico nuevo y decidió quedarse allí esta vez, afortunadamente ya está graduado, habría tenido dificultades para decidir entre Hogwarts y su nuevo enamoramiento.

—Bien por él –dijo Cedric con una sonrisa que arrugo la comisura de sus ojos. — ¡Oh! Tenemos un nuevo compañero de dormitorio, Morgan Emery, estudiante trasferido.

—Te vi en el sorteo, le tomó un tiempo –dijo el tipo nuevo.

—No podía decidir dónde ponerme –explicó Merlín encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi nombre es Vernon Summers, todos me llaman Vern –dijo, y Merlín asintió. Vern se dirigió a su cama y se sentó pesadamente, estirando su cuello mientras volteaba varias veces a ambos lados. Después de aproximadamente media hora de conversación ociosa, las luces se apagaron y Merlín rápidamente cayó en un suelo profundo, aunque preocupado por los sueños de sus visiones futuras. Parecía mucho más fácil de tratar cuando no conocía a Cedric, que era amable y afectuoso. Merlín podía decir que se convertirían en buenos amigos, y solo esperaba poder evitar la muerte de su nuevo amigo tanto como esperaba evitar que Voldemort volviera.

* * *

[1] Hatstall, es un término arcaico para un estudiante cuya selección lleva más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que tenía una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes casas.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y al fin empezamos la vida de Merlín en Hogwarts. ¡Yey! Al principio me sentía poco atraído a la idea de Merlín en Hufflepuff [Siempre he pensado en él como un Slytherin], pero debo admitir que me encanta. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ ** _Tricksterity_** _ **en Ao3.**_


	4. Destino

_Comienza el primer día de Merlín en Hogwarts, y una inesperada cara hace una impactante aparición._

* * *

Merlín se despertó de esa extraña manera en la que todavía sigues cansado pero inmediatamente consiente, abriendo los ojos al techo de madera, cálido y cómodo en su cama. Estaba casi rodeado de almohadas, y por los suaves sonidos de los ronquidos al menos una persona ya estaba despierta y desaparecida. Miró su reloj—6 am, demasiado temprano para que un adolescente se levantara, razonó, queriendo quedarse en su cama por más tiempo. Optó por ignorar la pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le recordaba que él no era un adolescente y que no lo había sido por mucho tiempo, y de todos modos dolía levantarse más temprano que los fines de semana.

Tan silenciosamente cómo fue posible, Merlín se puso su túnica nueva, agarró su bolso y se escabulló de su dormitorio a la sala común. El sol acababa de salir por el horizonte, las sombras en el cielo le recordaban uno de los últimos días había pasado en su casa, cuidado a Arthur como lo había hecho todos los días durante cientos de años. Recostado contra los ventanales, Merlín sintió una bola de hierro de culpabilidad sentada pesadamente en la boca del estómago, zarcillos que se escabullían y se agarraban de sus órganos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y como si no pudiera respirar. Se había jurado que miraría hacia el lago y esperaría a que Arthur volviera, que nunca se iría hasta que volviera.

Y ahora estaba aquí. En una escuela para magos adolescentes, divirtiéndose y haciendo nuevos amigos cuando debería estar pendiente de su prioridad número uno, esperando que su Rey regrese. Avalón, él era horrible.

— ¿Todo bien, Morgan? –preguntó una voz familiar, y Merlín se volvió para ver a Cora mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bien… solo, rompí una promesa que le hice a un amigo al venir aquí, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –dijo honestamente. Estaba harto de las mentiras y tal vez simplemente al contar una verdades aquí y allá, esa culpabilidad no se amontonaría y lo agobiaría como en el pasado, como en Camelot, donde todos los días lo había estado reteniendo y tratando de no estallar frente a Arthur.

—Lo siento. ¿Dónde está tu amigo? –preguntó Cora con simpatía.

—Muy lejos –suspiró Merlín, mirando a los terrenos de la escuela, notando que ya había alguien volando en el campo de Quidditch, con bastante habilidad. Cora permaneció de pie junta a él durante unos minutos, en silencio, mientras el sol se elevaba por completo sobre el terreno, el rocío hacia brillar la hierba y la superficie lisa del Lago Negro se rompía con un único tentáculo que ondeaba sobre el agua.

—Probablemente deberíamos ir a desayunar ahora, es bueno tener a otro madrugador –dijo Cora con una sonrisa. —Pavel no se despierta hasta al menos diez minutos del final del desayuno y Cedric siempre es un poco errático con sus patrones de sueño. Insomnio agudo o algo así, apesta, pero por lo general solo se dirige a las cocinas y recibe un chocolate caliente o algo así. A los prefectos no les importa, él es un alumno estrella –Merlín sonrió y la siguió fuera de la sala, solo reconociendo vagamente la ruta que tomó para ir al Gran Comedor.

El comedor estaba casi vació, solo un puñado de estudiantes de todas las casas en las mesas, sin embargo, la mesa de los profesores estaba llena, con algunas excepciones. Merlín se sentó al lado de Cora y se sirvió un plato de avena y algo de jugo de naranja, y notó que ella apilaba en su plato todo lo que podía caber en sus manos.

Cedric llegó unos veinte minutos más tarde, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes habían empezado a ingresar, y tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos cansados, pero aún así les dio una sonrisa brillante. Rob y Vernon entraron después de eso, apilando sus platos con tocino, y fiel a las palabras de Cora, Pavel entró corriendo con su pelo rubio platinado levantándose en todas direcciones mientras prácticamente se desplomaba en la mesa.

—En Rusia no tenemos que despertar tan temprano –murmuró contra la mesa de madera, y todos soltaron una carcajada. La profesora Sprout llegó a lo largo de la mesa repartiendo horarios, haciendo alarde del estado del cabello de Pavel. Un gemido emanó de las cercanías de Merlín cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que tenía Pociones con los Slytherin en el primer periodo.

—No nos odian tanto como odian a Gryffindor, pero han hecho muy consciente de que piensan que somos un montón de idiotas –explicó Cora ante la mirada confundida de Merlín.

—Suenan como personas encantadoras –dijo Merlín.

—Algunos los son –dijo Cedric a la defensiva. —Es solo que la mayoría de ellos creen que tiene que estar a la altura del estereotipo de su casa, y les preocupa que si muestran algún tipo de respeto hacia alguien que no sea Slytherin, serán golpeado o algo así –parecía que él personalmente conocía algunas de esas personas, y Merlín suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no todos se llevan bien? No es tan difícil –gimió. Recordó los tiempos en los que había una rivalidad entre Camelot y los Druidas, al igual que la rivalidad entre Slytherin y las otras casas. El pequeño grupo de Merlín se dirigió a la sala común para conseguir los libros que necesitarían para el día, y luego se dirigió a las mazmorras para su primera clase. Merlín esperaba que fuera bueno en Pociones; había trabajado con Gaius el tiempo suficiente para saber que seguir instrucciones y medidas exactas era primordial.

Cora y Pavel estaban sentados en su mesa, Cedric y Rob detrás de ellos, y Vernon amablemente tenía un asiento vacío junto a él, y estaba más que feliz que Merlín se uniera a él. La mazmorra se llenó con túnicas amarillas y verdes, la clase claramente dividida entre las clases, a excepción de un par en el frente del salón de clases, que se habían alejado el uno del otro sin caerse de sus sillas.

Tan pronto como el Profesor Snape entró al salón de clases, todos inmediatamente se callaron y lo miraron.

—Hoy estarán preparando el Filtro de Muertos en Vida para prepararse para sus eximentes de EXTASIS al final del año escolar. Requiere un poco menos de una hora de cocción, y les queda un poco menos de una hora de lección. Lo que sea que tengan en su caldero al final, te detendrás y me lo darás, si es incorrecto escribirás un ensayo de 30 centímetros de largo sobre lo que has hecho mal y cómo prepararlo adecuadamente. Empiecen –dijo el hombre, agitando su varita hacia la pizarra. Las instrucciones y medidas se escribieron en el pizarrón con una escritura nítida e inclinada.

No le llevó mucho tiempo medir los ingredientes para que Merlín se diera cuenta de que su sentido del equilibrio se veía muy afectado por eso—podía medir pesos e ingredientes exactos con facilidad, y cuando notaba que su poción iba demasiado lejos en una dirección, agregaba algo para equilibrarlo, incluso si no estaba en el libro. Vernon estaba mirando su caldero con asombro—el de Vernon no se veía mal, había estado siguiendo las instrucciones, pero no tenía el sexto sentido que Merlín tenía.

Era más bien relajante, pensó Merlín, cortando, pesando y revolviendo, que realmente no necesitaba concentrarse por completo en lo que estaba haciendo, perdiéndose en una calmada y serena zona de tranquilidad. Ni siquiera notó que Snape avanzaba entre las filas, atacando las pociones de todos, hasta que el hombre estuvo detrás de él.

—Morgan Emery, el estudiante trasferido –dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Merlín asintió, sin atreverse a quitar los ojos de la medida del polvo de belladona. Hubo unos segundos de intenso silencio, obviamente Snape estaba tratando de encontrar algo para reprocharle, y fue incapaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia o entrenamiento previo en Pociones? –preguntó.

—No, señor –Merlín respondió, removiendo su caldero seis veces contra reloj antes de agregar un improvisado movimiento en sentido de las agujas del reloj para equilibrarlo, y la poción cambión de inmediato al color correcto

—No me _mientas_ –siseó Snape, desconfiando de Merlín mientras la poción se preparaba perfectamente justo frente a él. Merlín supuso que parecía poco probable que un alumno nuevo sin experiencia previa en Pociones pudiera hacer un Filtro de Muertos en Vida perfecto.

—No lo hago señor, ayudé a un tío mío durante unos meses, pero nada tan complejo como esto. Solo tengo un buen ojo para mantener el balance –se defendió Merlín con calma, y notó que sus cuatro amigos frente a él miraban la conversación. Snape permaneció detrás de él hasta el final de la clase, parándose incómodamente cerca y casi respirando contra su cuello como si tratara de intimidarlo. Sin embargo, Merlín permaneció calmado bajo el escrutinio, y con solo un minuto para el final de la clase, la poción se volvió de una impecable sombra negro ónix con un revuelo final.

Prácticamente podía sentir que Snape fruncía el ceño, entonces el profesor se abrió camino hacia la parte delantera de la clase, donde evocó los frascos con tapón para sus pociones. Parecía que todos los estudiantes habían notado el talento de Merlín con Pociones y al profesor vigilándolo, porque estuvo a punto de tropezarse cuatro veces de regreso a su caldero por los Slytherin. Con cuidado recogió su poción en la botella y la tapó con el corcho, firmando su nombre en la etiqueta. Estaba casi de regreso al escritorio de Snape cuando un pie errante sobresalió y tropezó ligeramente, justo lo suficiente para que la botella se le escapara de la mano y se estrellara contra el suelo.

— ¿De verdad estás tan celoso de mi habilidad que quieres que todos seamos asesinados? –le preguntó Merlín al chico. El desastre se limpió con un movimiento de su varita, y tomó otra botella para regresar a su caldero. Esta vez se las arregló para devolverlo en una pieza, y luego salió del salón con Cora furiosa a su lado.

— ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso esos idiotas? Si, haz tropezar al tipo que lleva la única poción en la habitación que podía matarnos con éxito –murmuró con sarcasmo, y Cedric pudo un brazo para calmarla alrededor de sus hombros.

—Es por eso que no están en Ravenclaw –bromeó, y Cora soltó una carcajada. Los dos siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, mientras Merlín los seguía camino a su primera clase de Transformaciones. Se quedó atrás con Vernon, que estaba jugueteando con la tapa de su tintero.

—Juro que las tapas tiene un odio personal contra mí –murmuró, finalmente cerrando la tapa lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se filtrara a través de su mochila. —Por cierto, eres increíble en Pociones, Morgan –le felicitó.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que Merlín pudo decir.

— ¿Es verdad que no tiene ninguna experiencia? Quiero decir, he estado tomando Pociones por seis años y no estoy ni cerca de bien como tú, demonios, _Cedric_ no es tan bueno como tú y siempre ha sido el mejor de la clase –preguntó Vernon.

—Es la honesta verdad, ayudé a mi tío a veces con sus pociones y esas cosas, pero es la primera vez que hago adecuadamente Pociones –contestó Merlín. Cedric y Cora desaparecieron de repente, y Merlín e detuvo, un poco confundido.

—Atajo en el tapiz –explicó Pavel, apareciendo detrás de él como su se hubiera Aparecido, y apartó la tela para mostrar un camino angosto por el que Cedric y Cora bajaban, sus voces por el pasillo. Merlín sonrió mientras entraba, preguntándose cuántos pasadizos secretos tenía Hogwarts, y si podría encontrarlos todos. Llegaron a su clase de Transformaciones y rápidamente se unieron a los de Gryffindor, Merlín encontró un pupitre de repuesto en la parte trasera de la clase en el que podía sentarse.

La profesora McGonagall ingresó a la habitación podo después y explicó las líneas generales de las lecciones del año, dio instrucciones y se giró para hablar con Merlín.

—Sr Emery, entiendo que no ha hecho ninguna Transformación antes, o al menos no ha recibido ninguna enseñanza profesional, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –preguntó. Merlín estaba ligeramente incomodo bajo su mirada mientras lo veía por encima de sus lentes—era inquietantemente similar a la mirada que Gaius le daba cuando sabía que Merlín no le estaba diciendo algo.

—Sí, señora –dijo respetuosamente.

—Entonces, si encuentra que la lección de hoy es difícil, le permitiré regresar al trabajo de los años anteriores y reunirse a lo que estamos haciendo. Quedará, sin embargo, atrapado sobrecargado de trabajo para sus EXTASIS al final del año. No obstante, el Sr. Diggory y el Sr. Kaidanovsky son extremadamente talentosos en el campo de la Transfiguración, y estoy segura que estará más que dispuestos a ayudarlo si lo necesita –ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante y después regresó al frente de la clase. Desde el escritorio frente a él, Pavel le dio a Merlín una sonrisa alentadora mientras agitaba su varita y convertía un jarrón en un cisne vivo.

Merlín sabía que la más magia nueva resultaba un poco difícil para adaptarse—demasiados de sus hechizos le habían resultado difíciles de usar, aunque la Magia Antigua venía a él fácil y con naturalidad como respirar. Así que tocar su jarrón y murmurar un encantamiento en latín en realidad no estaba haciendo mucho por él. Juraba que su jarrón tenía un patrón un poco más plumoso, pero no podía estar seguro. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y usar un poco de su propia magia cuando—

—Sr. Pendragon, es posible que tenga el nombre de un rey, pero usted _no_ es uno por sí mismo, asó que detenga cualquier acto vulgar que intenté hacer a mis espaldas y _siga con su trabajo_ –advirtió McGonagall severamente.

Los ojos de Merlín fueron rápidamente a una familiar risa y un rostro imposiblemente familiar—exactamente el mismo que recordaba. Arthur Pendragon, de cabello dorado y ojos azules, túnicas de Gryffindor que le recordaban a su capa roja. Arthur resopló e hizo una pequeña reverencia burlona, luego golpeó su varita con su jarrón, viendo cómo se transformaba de inmediato en un cisne esponjoso con plumaje puro y pleno. Su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Merlín estaba congelado, con la varita medio levantaba mientras miraba, los ojos bebiendo una cara que no había visto en décadas, en siglos, en tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado qué era mirarlo fuera de un sueño. Había olvidado cómo la luz podía brillar en el cabello de Arthur y hacer que parecía hebras de oro, cómo sus ojos eran del color profundo y valioso de esmeralda*. Olvidó cómo su cara se iluminaba y sus ojos se arrugaban en las comisuras cuando se reía, incluso olvidó la expresión engreída que podía adornar su rostro.

Solo notó vagamente que Arthur tenía una resplandeciente insignia de prefecto sobre su pecho, mientras el chico echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía, un sonido que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Morgan, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz preocupada. Merlín apartó sus ojos de la única persona a la que quería seguir mirando más que a nadie en el mundo. Cora, Pavel y Cedric lo miraban preocupados.

—Yo… sí… –murmuró Merlín. Podía escuchar a Vernon y Rob discutiendo a unos escritorios.

— ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Cedric, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de Arthur.

—Yo… él solo, me recuerda mucho a alguien que solía conocer… –murmuró Merlín, todavía extremadamente conmocionado. Cora dio un paso adelante y puso una mano reconfortante en su brazo.

— ¿Tu amigo muy, muy lejos? –preguntó amablemente, y Merlín asintió con una sonrisa que apenas alcanzo sus labios. Otra risa emergió de Arthur Pendragon, y los ojos de Merlín se volvieron inmediatamente hacia él, bebiendo el sonido de su rosa y cada detalle de su rostro, el color de su piel y la forma en que giraba su varita entre sus dedos como si hubiera estado haciéndolo durante años, y probablemente lo hizo, y Arthur y la magia eran extraños, pero también _correcto_ en todo sentido que no podía explicar.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en un borrón, y cualquier esperanza que Merlín tuviera de transfigurar su jarrón desapareció. Simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de Arthur. Entre el _Arthur-rey-amigo-amor-proteger_ y el _mágico-Arthur-mal-correcto-siempre_ se preguntaba cómo Arthur había renacido, cómo había llegado a Hogwarts y cómo lo había extrañado.

Luego, justo cuando la campana resonó en todo el castillo de piedra, un recuerdo repentinamente apareció frente a él. Una mañana, dieciocho años atrás, cuando despertó con un torrente masivo de magia que vibraba a través de él, cada objeto en su habitación levitaba mientras estaba recobrando la conciencia. Lo supo entonces, estuvo tan seguro de que Arthur había regresado, y corrió a fuera y se detuvo junto al Lago de Avalón todo el día, esperando una inda en la superficie que anunciara la llegada de Arthur, su rey saliendo de las profundidades acuáticas para reunirse con él. Sin embargo, Arthur nunca había saludo, y Merlín se había resignado al hecho de que había sido un sueño.

No obstante, lo que nunca había soñado era que Arthur hubiera reencarnado, y mucho menos con _magia_. Arthur y sus amigos se fueron, los cisnes todavía graznando confundidos sobre sus escritorios. Rápidamente lo siguió, dejando que Cedric y los demás se precipitaran tras de él.

—Morgan, ¿A dónde vas? .Cedric gritó detrás de él. Merlín lo ignoro y siguió a Arthur, afuera a los últimos rayos de sol de verano. Arthur y sus amigos se reunieron en círculo, hablando en voz baja, luego todos se giraron para mirar a un estudiante de Slytherin que iba por su cuenta, estaba pálido y parecía como su no pudiera lanzar una piedra, pero su expresión facial sugería que no tendría problemas en lanzar una Maldición Imperdonable.

El Slytherin se puso de pie, con la mano volando hacia su varita en su bolsillo, pero Arthur fue demasiado rápido, y lo desarmó antes de que pudiera levantarla. El Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada mientras los amigos de Arthur se reían, y eso comenzaba a sentirse vagamente familiar. Merlín podía sentir a Cora y a los otros venir detrás de él, pero no dijeron una palabra, observando lo que estaba pasando con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Martin? –se burló Arthur, y la cara del Slytherin se arruinó con ira. Se giró para alcanzar su varita caída, que estaba a unos pocos metros detrás de él, cuando Arthur lanzó otro hechizo, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre la hierba. Algunos otros estudiantes observaban desde la distancia mientras Martin intentaba ponerse de pie. Finalmente lo consiguió cuando Arthur envió una maldición de piernas gelatinosas de la que solo pudo escapar.

Otro hechizo aturdidor y lo que parecía sospechosamente una maldición de petrificación más tarde, Martin había renunciado a encontrar su varita mágica y solo estaba tratando de evitar lo hechizos y zigzagueando de una manera bastante ridícula a través de la hierba. Eventualmente, una maldición de piernas unidas lo atrapó y lo hizo caer a los pies de Merlín. Otro hechizo aturdidor fue lanzado, pero en una fracción de segundo, Merlín saco su varita y bloqueó el hechizo con facilidad. Era casi extraño lo similar que era la situación a cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

—Hey, vamos, eso es suficiente –dijo Merlín, mirando a los ojos de Arthur.

— ¿Qué? –demando Arthur, confundido con ojos irreconocibles.

—HA tenido tu diversión, mi amigo –contestó Merlín. Arthur resopló y caminó hacia él, evidentemente fanfarronería en su paso, sus compinches riendo desde donde estaban cuando Arthur se acercó, Merlín podía sentir a Cedric y a los otros tomando un incómodo e inseguro paso atrás.

— ¿Te conozco? –preguntó Arthur.

—Soy Morgan –dijo Merlín, tendiéndole la mano. Arthur lo rechazo con un bufido.

—Entonces no te conozco, ¿Y aún así me llamas tu amigo? –reflexionó Arthur, y oh Avalón, Merlín pensó, este Arthur se parecía mucho al idiota que había conocido por primera vez. Causo un profundo anhelo y dolor dentro de él, abriéndose paso a través de su alegría al ver a Arthur de nuevo, como un topo que se esconde bajo tierra.

—Obviamente, ese fue mi error –dijo Merlín, yendo casi cara a cara con Arthur. —Nunca tendría un amigo que pudiera ser tan imbécil –el silencio envolvió el área inmediata, y Merlín casi pudo oír a Rob tragar detrás de él. Susurros roncos emanaron de la multitud de personas que estaban mirando cerca.

—O yo uno que pudiera ser tan estúpido –dijo Arthur, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos. —Dime Morgan, ¿Eres nuevo aquí? –preguntó.

—De hecho lo soy –dijo Merlín. — ¿Se supone que debes ser impresionante o algo? –preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente la brillante insignia en las túnica de Arthur. El rubio se rió, y apenas se dio cuenta de que Martin se había quitado la maldición y había corrido a buscar su varita.

—En realidad, sí –dijo Arthur, silbando entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que eres Delegado?

—En realidad, soy el Prefecto Principal –respondió Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos. Merlín se rió internamente, y se preguntó cómo diablos Dumbledore pudo hacer a alguien tan arrogante y prepotente como Arthur Prefecto Principal. Teniendo en cuenta que había convertido a James Potter Prefecto Principal, y esa había sido una decisión extraña.

—Bueno, me di cuenta que eras un imbécil, simplemente no me di que fueras uno de la realiza –se burló Merlín, y un nervio saltó en la mandíbula de Arthur cuando el murmullo se hizo más fuerte y la multitud más grande.

—Podría derribarte en un hechizo –amenazó Arthur, apretando los dedos hábilmente alrededor de su varita. Merlín sonrió.

—Podría derribarte con menos –provocó. La mandíbula de Arthur se contrajo, miró a su alrededor para reírse con sus amigos, y antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo, levanto su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Merlín. Debería haber incapacitado de inmediato por la corta distancia que los separaba, pero el hechizo ni siquiera lo había golpeado. Repelido por una barrera invisible, y Merlín sonrió. —Fallaste. –se burló.

Hubo una ráfaga de movimiento, y en cuestión de segundos, él y Arthur tenían sus varitas en alto y se lanzaron hechizo tras hechizo el uno al otro, la multitud se dispersó para alejarse de las maldiciones y hechizos que rebotaban. Su duelo fue completamente no verbal, dos talentosos magos enfrentándose entre sí, con el objetivo de lesionar, sin embargo, ni un solo hechizo golpeó al otro. Arthur acababa de enviar lo que prometía ser un explosivo y terrorífico moco-murciélago, cuando una voz familiar les gritó, deteniendo todo movimiento.

— ¡Pendragon! ¡Emery! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –gritó McGonagall, caminando hacia la hierba. — ¿Un duelo donde mucha gente podría ser lastimada? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Merlín inmediatamente bajó su varita, y Arthur lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Profesora— –empezó Arthur.

— ¡Silencio, Pendragon! ¡Debería haber esperado más de un Prefecto, especialmente de mi propia casa! Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –gritó. —Y en cuanto a ti, Emery, te daré una advertencia solo porque eres nuevo aquí, ¡Pero sé que si alguna vez te atrapo teniendo un duelo no autorizado no dudare en quitarle puntos a Hufflepuff! –Merlín asintió en comprensión, y con una última mirada penetrante, McGonagall regresó al castillo.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos hacia Merlín y caminó de regresó a sus amigos, y Merlín también se dirigió a Cedric y los demás, incapaz de mantener la pequeña sonrisa fuera de su rostro, donde fue inmediatamente bombardeado con preguntas.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿ _Por qué_ hiciste eso?

— ¡Pensé que no lo conocías!

Merlín se rió cuando sus voces comenzaron a superponerse, y volvió a guardarse la varita en el bolsillo, confiando en que Arthur no se hundiría tan bajo como para atacar a alguien por la espalda después de que le habían quitado 20 puntos el primer día.

—Digamos que _definitivamente_ me recuerda al amigo que solía conocer –dijo Merlín riendo.

—Nunca he visto algo así –dijo Pavel efusivamente. — ¡Arthur es el mejor del año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, invicto en duelos, y con las notas más altas en TIMO y EXTASIS para el tema en historia de la escuela! Lo que hiciste fue… ¡Increíble!

— ¿Tan sorprendente como en Rusia? –bromeó Merlín, y todos estallaron en carcajadas, y la atmosfera tensa desapareció. El interrogatorio se detuvo cuando todos volvieron a Encantamientos, su descanso terminado.

Justo caminaron a la clase con los Ravenclaw cuando Cora se rozó contra Merlín y murmuró: —Ciertamente había algo de _química_ allí _–_ Merlín se rió y entró al salón, la sangre le recorría las venas como nunca antes, la culpa había desaparecido de su interior y había sido remplazada por una sensación de falta de peso, como si flotara hacia el cielo en cualquier momento.

Su destino estaba aquí.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Gracias por leer.


	5. Casualidad

_Llegan los estudiantes extranjeros, y el Cáliz de fuego revela a los campeones de Hogwarts._

* * *

 _ **Tricksterity** : Lo siento si mi versión de los eventos cambia constantemente entre los libros y las películas, por lo general selecciono los que más me gustan o los que recuerdo mejor, o simplemente los compagine. Lo siento, ¡Y espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Octubre llegó rápidamente, y pronto todo el mundo estaba revoloteando con la llegada de las otras dos escuelas, que llegarían más tarde ese mismo día. Merlín afortunadamente había podido evitar más enfrentamientos con Arthur, pero lo vigilaba de cerca. Estaba tratando de conversarse a sí mismo de que estar eran dos personas completamente diferentes, pero era difícil. No quería nada más que abrazar a Arthur y llorar, disculparse por dejarlo morir, y volver a estar con su rey. Había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Arthur hace unos siglos, incluso si no era correspondido.

Aunque las escuelas serían presentadas oficialmente en el banquete de la cena, las clases de todos fueron interrumpidas cuando un enorme carruaje transportado por grandes pegasos blancos voló directamente a través de las ventanas para aterrizar en el jardín delantero. Del mismo modo, unas horas más tarde, todos se distrajeron de aprender cuando un gran mástil surgió desde el centro del Lago Negro, seguido de un barco entero.

La escuela entera estaba llena de emoción cuando llegó la hora de la cena, y Merlín se unió emocionado a sus amigos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, esperando impacientemente a que todos los estudiantes ingresaran.

—He oído que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons usan seda –se burló Cora.

— ¿Seda? ¿En medio del otoño? Ellos saben cuán frío está por aquí, ¿No? –Rob preguntó incrédulo.

La conversación continuó por unos minutos más hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron de golpe detrás del último estudiante, y Dumbledore se paró en su podio. Había varias sillas más al lado de la mesa de profesores, donde el Sr. Crouch y Ludo Bagman estaban sentados, ambos polarmente opuestos en personalidad. El murmullo emocionado se calmó para completar el silencio cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano.

—Me gustaría presentarles a los estudiantes de la Academia Beauxbatons y su Directora, Madam Maxine –anunció Dumbledore. Las puertas se abrieron y una elegante colección de hombres y mujeres de color azul violeta llegaron entrando al Gran comedor, listos y en formación. Las chicas hicieron una presentación para los chicos, y todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellas y la chica más joven en el frente realizando increíbles hazañas gimnasticas, hasta que la enorme mujer que entraba a la sala les quitó la atención.

—Maldita sea –Vernon maldijo por lo bajo. Madame Maxine debía ser al menos un pie más alta que Hagrid, y eso es decir algo, pensó Merlín, mirando a la mujer entrar. Llevaba un traje ajustado de algo que parecía ser una piel de dragón o serpiente con un pelaje alrededor del cuello, y su rostro era hermoso y amplio. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó la actuación de Beauxbatons, y Madame Maxine estrechó la mano de Dumbledore y se sentó en la Mesa de Profesores.

—Los siguientes, ¡Los hombres de la Academia de Durmstrang, y su Director Igor Karkaroff!

A continuación un repiqueteo de tambores resonó por todo el Gran Comedor, y todos se giraron para ver a los chicos de Durmstrang con túnicas de color rojo sangre oscuro, pelaje alrededor de sus cuellos, golpeando bastones contra el suelo en una exhibición impresionante. Merlín casi podía sentir algo mágico removiendo sus huesos mientras los miraba, la adrenalina bombeaba con cada latido del gritó. Ellos también realizaron algunas hazañas acrobáticas, y su director entró detrás de ellos, pieles y túnicas de gris y seda. Detrás de él, con un gritó ahogado que resonó por toda la habitación, llegó el ceñudo Viktor Krum.

— ¡Ese es Krum! –Cedric se quedó sin aliento cuando la estrella internacional pasó junto a su mesa para unirse a los otros estudiantes de Durmstrang. Todos aplaudieron a las escuelas y tomaron sus asientos: los estudiantes de Beauxbatons en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y los estudiantes de Durmstrang en la de Slytherin. Merlín pudo ver a ron Weasley comiéndose con los ojos a una chica rubia de Beauxbatons, y vio a Harry entrecerrar los ojos, donde cruzando la habitación Viktor Krum estaba sentado junto a Draco Malfoy.

El banquete se materializo en la mesa, y Merlín notó que eran comidas extranjeras para todos los estudiantes extranjeras, incluso lo que parecía un pez globo negro. Cora desafió a Pavel a probarlo, y lo hizo, poniéndose verde y casi escupiéndolo desde el momento en que entró en su boca. Se lo tragó con un estremecimiento dramático, haciendo reír a todos en su mesa.

—La textura… es como… pollo resbaladizo –admitió Pavel, y desafortunadamente fue escuchado por una chica de Beauxbatons, que lo fulminó con la mirada. —Oops.

El festín fue fantástico, y Merlín apenas podía con su porción de pay de quedo al final. Finalmente, la comida desapareció de las mesas y todos conversaban amablemente, hasta que Dumbledore y el Sr. Crouch se pusieron de pie. La habitación se calló una vez más.

—Los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos serán decididos por un juez imparcial e inquebrantable –anunció el Sr. Crouch. Un gran cofre dorado entró en la habitación y, con un golpecito de su varita, casi se derritió y dejó al descubierto una copa grande, casi de aspecto soso.

—El Cáliz de Fuego –dijo. Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, una gran llama azul floreció repentinamente desde el interior de la copa. —Todos los que deseen ingresar, y que tengan más de diecisiete años, simplemente escribirán sus nombres en un trozo de pergamino y lo dejaran caer en el Cáliz. Los resultados se anunciaran dentro de tres días.

—Lo voy a hacer –dijo Cedric emocionado, dando vueltas para susurrar a todos.

—Yo también –dijo Cora. — ¿Tú?

—No estoy seguro… –dijo Vernon con una mueca. Rob y Pavel tuvieron la misma reacción. Pavel una vez más murmuró algo que probablemente podía estar relacionado con Rusia, y todos se giraron hacia Merlín.

—Dijiste que iba a entrar, ¿No? –preguntó Cora.

—Definitivamente –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa falsa. Por dentro, sabía que para enderezar el equilibrio del mundo y mantener vivo a su nuevo amigo. La pregunta era cómo iba a garantizar que su nombre fuera sacado del cáliz. ¿Un objeto así reconocería su nombre como más digno que el resto de los candidatos de Hogwarts, o tendría que ponerle un hechizo para engañarlo y que su nombre saliera?

Merlín se fue a la cama esa noche con su cabeza dando vueltas, múltiples líneas de tiempo extendiéndose frente a él como un árbol en rápido crecimiento, sus raíces creciendo y multiplicándose a cada minuto. Con cada raíz principal que surgía, al menos otras diez se dividían y se separaban en una cadena de eventos completamente nuevos. Merlín no sabía exactamente cuáles eran esos eventos, pero sabía que conducirían a los eventos en el cementerio, al final, la única diferencia era si serpia él o Cedric allí con Harry.

El proceso de pensamiento de la casualidad en cascada, a menudo como él se refería, le permitía ver y experimentar cada resultado posible y cada cadena de eventos que conceden a cada evento, un proceso que era largo, arduo y agotador, pero finalmente valía la pena al final. No durmió en absoluto, permaneció despierto en su cama pecaminosamente suave, pensando en lo que debería hacer para asegurarse de que los acontecimientos se mantuvieran igual, excepto con su presencia en el cementerio, con la esperanza de cambiar el futuro más allá de esa instancia.

Aunque había aprendido que tanto como la acción como la falta de acción podría tener resultados diferentes en un futuro predicho. La fuga y traición de Mordred, por ejemplo, nunca habrían sucedido si Merlín no hubiese interferido, tratando de evitar que eso ocurriera exactamente. Si él no hubiera hecho nada y dejado que el futuro se desarrollara, habría cambiado el futuro que se le había predicho, lo cual era un concepto confuso en sí mismo. Sin embargo, podría suceder lo contrario, si él no hiciera nada, los eventos continuarían desarrollándose, terminado con Cedric muerto en un cementerio, amigos y familiares desconsolados, y el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Mierda, esto era más difícil de lo que él había anticipado. Odiaba el futuro.

— ¡Morgan, despierta! –dijo una voz, llamándolo desde lo más profundo de su intensa meditación. Merlín se dio vuelta en la cama para ver a Cedric con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa soñolienta en el rostro. —Quiero desayunar antes de que los de Durmstrang se lo coman todo.

Con otro intento fallido de despertar a Pavel, los cuatro compañeros se encontraron con Cora en la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

—Hablando de comida, todavía tiene que decirme como entrar en las cocinas –dijo Merlín mientras todos se sentaban, amontonando pancakes en sus platos. Era un sábado y todo estaba en calma, la comida del desayuno del fin de semana salía en lugar de la habitual avena y huevos.

—Bajaremos para una fiesta de celebración el lunes por la noche para el Campeón de Hogwarts –dijo Cora con una sonrisa diabólica. —Espero que sea un Hufflepuff.

—Solo espero que no sea un Slytherin –murmuró Rob. Casi todos los pancakes habían desaparecido cuando Pavel entró a trompicones en la habitación con la túnica medio colgando de los hombros. Se sirvió la mayor cantidad de café que podía soportar, y se quedó con los ojos nublados mirando a la nada durante cinco minutos.

—Tenemos que escribir ese ensayo para el Profesor Merchant sobre los elementos básico de la Alquimia y el de Encantamientos también –señaló Cedric.

—No olvides el ensayo de Pociones de 30 centímetros sobre en donde lo jodimos en la última clase –murmuró Cora con abatimiento.

—Tengo uno de 30 centímetros de Teoría Mágica –dijo Rob. —Francamente, no sé por qué lo estoy tomando, la Magia Antigua ni siquiera se usa, y básicamente no hay nada de ello –resopló. Merlín levantó los ojos.

— ¿Enseñan Magia Antigua aquí? –preguntó, de repente interesado.

—Bueno, es una clase optativa extracurricular, lo que significa que tienes otra clase para agregar a tus otras asignaturas, y es parte de eso, sí. Explora la Teoría Mágica, de ahí el nombre, incluida la Magia Antigua, la magia actual, la lingüística de los hechizos modernos y creo que alguna cosa extraña relacionada con la ciencia muggle más adelante en el año –explicó Rob. —Probablemente te guste, es realmente interesante, incluso si la mayor parte no es relevante en este momento.

—Definitivamente estaría interesado. ¿Dónde puedo inscribirme? –preguntó Merlín, ahogando su último pancake en jarabe de fresa.

—Solo ven la próxima clase, creo que es durante tu periodo libre el martes, y puedes inscribirte allí. El Profesor Sinistra enseña sobre Astronomía –explicó Rob. Merlín pensó que el tema era fascinante, pero también le interesaba saber qué parte de la Magia Antigua todavía se conocía hasta el momento y so algo de eso era correcto o no.

— ¿Cuándo van a presentar sus nombres? –preguntó Pavel, finalmente hablando.

— ¿Esta noche suena bien? Después de terminar los ensayos, por supuesto. Si lo hacemos todo bien hoy, podemos pasar mañana relajándonos –preguntó Cedric, mirando alrededor de la mesa. Hubo asentimientos generales de parte de todos.

— ¿Por qué no eres un Ravenclaw? –preguntó Merlín en voz baja, y Cedric se rió.

—El Sombrero tuvo un momento difícil, pero aparentemente mi lealtad ganó al final –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo igual, aparentemente mi valentía es en realidad imprudencia y la inteligencia no es algo con lo que nací –admitió Merlín, y su grupo rugió con una risa. Sin embargo, fue una risa agradable, lo hizo sentir incluido y como si estuviera haciendo felices a otras personas, en lugar de cualquier rosa burlona que probablemente recibiría en cualquiera de las otras mesas de las casas. Realmente no podía creer lo increíblemente encantadores era sus amigos en tan poco tiempo. No había tenido verdaderos amigos desde Camelot, y era tan bueno sentirse amado de nuevo.

Sin embargo, sentía un anhelo en su pecho por Gwen y Gaius, por Lancelot y Gwaine y Elyan, Percival y Leon, Freya, Kilgarrah e incluso su Arthur, a quien podía ver al otro lado de la habitación pero que aún no era _suyo_.

—Bien, vamos, tomen sus cafés para llevar, el clima se supone que es bueno mañana y quiero absorber los últimos rayos de sol antes de que el clima se convierta en una mierda –insistió Cora.

— ¿Cómo sabes cómo va ser el clima mañana? –preguntó Rob.

—Trelawney dijo –Cora sonrió, y su grupo se rió de nuevo. Merlín ya había escuchado historias de la loca profesora de Adivinación, Trelawney, pero siempre había tenido la extraña sensación de que ella era genuina.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, su grupo logró sus ensayos en la larga mesa de estudio en la sala común de Hufflepuff, con libros extendidos y una incómoda gama de tinteros de colores agrupados en el centro, en equilibrio sobre uso pocos libros innecesarios. Les tomó una gran parte del día escribirlos, pero como todos compartían las mismas clases, era fácil comparar ideas y obtener suficiente información para llenar su pergamino. Merlín, sin embargo, no tuvo que escribir el ensayo de Pociones como todos los demás, ya que su poción terminó siendo perfecta, sino que tuvo que escribir un ensayo de Transfiguración sobre los principios básicos del tema, lo cual fue bastante embarazoso. También tenía un breve párrafo para Runas Antiguas, un tema que aprender bastante bien, que tomaba con Rob y Cora.

Al parecer, Trelawney tenía razón acerca del domingo, y Merlín se encontró en el césped justo al Lago Negro, apoyando la espalda contra un gran árbol que había, absorbiendo los cálidos rayos de sol, sabiendo que serían los últimos que vieran en mucho tiempo. Había notado que Arthur también se pavoneaba, regañando a algunos estudiantes más jóvenes sólo por gusto. Sin embargo, advirtió que pasó junto a Martin sin mirar siquiera a su aparente enemigo mortal. Quizás Merlín desafortunadamente llenó ese lugar.

Y eso de nuevo era otra cosa por la que Merlín tuvo que preocuparse. Incluso en la época moderna con un Arthur renacido, el rey anterior todavía lo necesitaría tanto como lo hizo en Camelot, pero viendo que empezaron mal, Merlín no estaba seguro acerca de eso. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Cosa, ya que supondría que estaba enamorado del rubio (lo que no era del todo incorrecto), pero solo quería volver a ser amigo de Arthur.

Una persona que había extrañado tanto en el pasado, alguien quien había pasado todos los días esperando, buscando, anhelando hasta que parecía haber un agujero en su corazón que nunca desaparecería, una oscuridad alrededor de su alma que era perpetuamente buscando a su rey muerto, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amor. También necesitaba reconciliarse con Arthur.

— ¡ _Vamos_ Morgan, te perderás la elección! –dijo Cora con una sonrisa maniaca, tirando de Merlín por los pasillos de piedra hacia el Gran Comedor, donde cada mesa estaba casi llena hasta el borde, algunos estudiantes optaron por sentarse en tablas por sí mismos. Afortunadamente, había un pequeño lugar al lado de Vernon que había logrado apartar, y Cora y Merlín lograron meterse.

Cedric, Cora y él mismo habían puesto sus nombres en el Cáliz la noche anterior. Merlín había hecho un pequeño y engañoso hechizo en su pergamino, donde cualquiera simplemente leería el nombre 'Morgan Emery', pero solo el Cáliz y el Cáliz leería 'Merlín Emrys'. Aparentemente en estos días y edad, su nombre se había vuelto casi sagrado, su título druídico olvidado, y seguramente el Cáliz se daría cuenta de lo que decía el pergamino y lo elegiría. Era su única esperanza. (También sabía que Arthur había puesto su nombre en la Copa, lo que reducía sus oportunidades para ser elegido, si el Cáliz reconocía el alma de Arthur Pendragon original, y no solo un estudiante de su descendencia, como debería).

Dumbledore sostuvo su mano mientras el último estudiante se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, y las antorchas alrededor de los bordes de la habitación parpadearon a una luz tenue, proyectando sombras espeluznantes por toda la habitación. El ambiente era tan tenso; era como si un movimiento repentino pudiera mandar a todos volando por la habitación.

El fuego azul del Cáliz brilló en una llama roja, y solo un trozo de pergamino salió volando de la copa y cayó dentro de las manos extendidas de Dumbledore.

—El campeón de Beauxbatons es… ¡Fleur Delacour! –anunció, y todos aplaudieron cuando la chica de cabello plateado sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, más allá de la mesa de profesores. Algunas chicas e incluso algunos chicos de Beauxbatons estallaron en sollozos sordos.

Otra llamarada roja, y el Cáliz escupió otro nombre.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Viktor Krum!

Todos los estudiantes de Durmstrang azotaron los pies mientras Krum se encaminaba a la misma puerta en Fleur se había ido.

— ¿Quién más sería elegido? –Susurró Cora.

Ahora el campeón de Hogwarts sería elegido, la tensión en la habitación era definitivamente palpable. Cora prácticamente vibraba desde su posición al lado de Merlín. Se sentía completamente inútil, lo único que podía hacer era cruzar los dedos y rezar para que hubiera hecho lo correcto y lo eligieran en lugar de Cedric, en lugar de Arthur, para que pudiera establecer un equilibrio y salvar las vidas de todos lo que morirían a manos de Lord Voldemort. No tenía otra opción.

Finalmente, el Cáliz se encendió de nuevo, y el último pedazo de pergamino voló hacia la mano extendida de Dumbledore. Lo leyó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y anunció…

— ¡Morgan Emery!

La mesa de Hufflepuff lanzó un ruidoso aplauso y Merlín sintió que se desplomaba con alivio, una bola de hierro de ansiedad se le escapó de las tripas y todos le palmearon el hombro y la espalda, Cora le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cedric le guiño un ojo mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba junto a Dumbledore, pasando a los profesores, y bajaba a la habitación de debajo, donde Fleur y Krum estaban esperando. Todos se presentaron, y Merlín supo que arriba, el nombre de Harry Potter era llamado.

Dicho Gryffindor bajó las escaleras unos momentos más tarde, con una expresión conmocionada y casi nauseabunda en el rostro.

—Harry, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Merlín, acercándose al chico de catorce años.

—Yo… sí… es solo que… mi nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego –dijo Harry con voz suave, una expresión atónita y ojos confundidos.

—Yo… ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Merlín con preocupación. — ¿Es eso posible? Quiero decir, tienes catorce años, tu nombre no debería haber estado en el Cáliz en primer lugar. ¿Es si quiera legar que anuncié el nombre de un niño de catorce años? –preguntó Merlín.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del piso de arriba se abrió de golpe cuando Dumbledore bajó las escaleras, flaqueado por McGonagall y Snape, con Karkaroff, Moody y Madame Maxine cerrando la marcha.

—Harry –preguntó Dumbledore con calma. — ¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?

—No, señor –respondió Harry, con sinceridad y honestamente, todavía un toque de miedo visible en su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que está mintiendo! –gritó Madame Maxine indignada, caso rozando el techo de piedra de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Ella y Karkaroff comenzaron a discutir con Dumbledore, y Merlín no pudo evitar consolar a Harry pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Podía ser el Chico que Vivió, la única persona que sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina; podía ser un Gryffindor y si las historias eran ciertas, podía haber derrotado a Voldemort dos veces ya. Sin embargo, todavía era un niño aterrorizado de catorce años, y temblaba bajo la mano de Merlín.

—Sé que no pudiste tu nombre –le susurró Merlín a Harry, que lo miró con gratitud. —Puede que no te haya conocido por mucho tiempo, pero puedo decir que tienes suficiente fama para una vida –Harry le sonrió, y después de casi una hora de debate, la posición de Harry en el Torneo estaba asegurada, y los cuatro eran libres de irse.

Merlín entró a la sala común de Hufflepuff con aplausos casi atronadores, con una pancarta de Hufflepuff colgada de sus hombres y atada como un capa debajo de su barbilla. Cora casi se lanzó sobre él con felicidad, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cedric lo palmeó en la espalda, y fue rodeado por Rob, Vernon y Pavel, el último de los cuales parloteaba emocionado en su oído.

— ¡Esto merece una celebración! –anunció Cora antes de salir corriendo de la sala común con algunas de sus amigas. Llegaron cinco minutos después con los brazos cargados de dulces, pasteles y comida para pasarla. Alguien logró conseguir un botella de Whisky de Fuego a medio terminar, y uno de los amigos de Cora que era muy cercano a los gemelos Weasley que utilizaron algunas de sus habilidades para traer un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. La fiesta se prolongó hasta pasada la medianoche, donde incluso la Profesora Sprout no podía decir con firmeza que se fueran a la cama.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Morgan, y espero que lo hagas bien felizmente, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla. —Hufflepuff no recibe un gran reconocimiento en estos días –Merlín le dio un rápido abrazo a la mujer, a lo que ella se sonrojó, y a medias, les dijo a todos que se fueran a la cama. Ella también tomó una crema pastelera y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla de salida de la sala común. Eventualmente, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios a la una de la mañana, y Merlín suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en su cama de nubes.

—Hey, Morgan… ¿Sabes cómo el nombre de Harry Potter salió del Cáliz? –preguntó Vernon en el silencio de la habitación. Merlín podía decir que todos aún estaban despiertos y escuchando. ¿Crees que lo pudo ahí? Quiero decir, se vía bastante sorprendido.

—No haría eso –defendió Merlín. —Lo conozco, no bien, pero lo conocí en la Copa Mundial a principios de este año. Apenas quería ser notado allí, y mucho menos quería tener todavía más dama y atención atraídos a él debido a esto. Es solo un niño asustado de catorce años que no sabe lo que sucedió y probablemente va a tener mucho odio por esto.

—Yo también hablé con él allí, compartí Traslador con él y con los Weasley –admitió Cedric en la oscuridad. —Fue tan modesto como puede ser. Jugué Quidditch con él el año pasado con él, un gran partido aparte del hecho de que los Dementores aparecieron y lo hicieron caer de su escoba. Es un buen chico –defendió.

—Tenemos que defenderlo, porque nadie más va a hacerlo –dijo Merlín.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos y entonces: —Todas las otras casas lo van a odiar –dijo Rob en voz baja. —Quiero decir, Slytherin es un hecho, pero Hufflepuff por fin obtiene algo y se lo quita. Los Ravenclaw probablemente se podrán de lado de nosotros, e incluso pueden haber algunos Gryffindor que piensen es un idiota pomposo que busca atención.

—Aún más razón para cuidarlo –dijo Merlín, y los cinco pronto se durmieron, el alivio y la anticipación en las entrañas de Merlín. Mañana sería un día completamente nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y entonces Merlín fue elegido para participar, un pequeño paso en un plan todavía no planeado. (?) Una de mis cosas favoritas en como Merlín quiere proteger a Harry del odio que se le vendrá.

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **Tricksterity** _**en Ao3.**_


	6. Tensión

Ni siquiera habían pasado dos días desde que el nombre Harry fue sacado de la copa, y Merlín ya estaba viendo insignias en los pechos de la mayoría de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y toda la casa de Slytherin proclamaban ¡ _Emrys Manda, Potter Apesta!_ Merlín lo encontró muy infantil y afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos lo estaba usando.

A todos los que veían con una les pidieron que se deshicieran de ella, pero por lo general los veía de nuevo en sus túnicas unas horas más tarde, rugiendo de risa. Notó que casi nadie estaba defendiendo a Harry, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, y Merlín no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el niño. Catorce años, mundialmente famoso por sus padres muertos, y ahora recibía aún más atención negativa.

— ¡Emery! –una voz severa gritó. Merlín salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la Profesora McGonagall frunciendo el ceño desde el frente de su clase, con las manos en las caderas. Debía de haber estado en las nubes, su jarrón todavía parado primorosamente en su escritorio, sin absolutamente ningún cambio. Merlín le dio una sonrisa avergonzada, y ella se le acercó. —Veo que está teniendo problemas con su Transfiguración, ¿Quizás debería comenzar con algo más simple? ¿Un fósforo a una aguja, tal vez? –preguntó ella sosteniendo un fósforo en el espacio vacío junto a él. Merlín podía ver a Arthur carcajeándose en el frente junto a sus amigos.

—No es eso, Profesora –insistió. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, la Profesora McGonagall estaba sosteniendo una brillante y puntiaguda aguja. —Es solo que… no puedo convertir un jarrón en un cisne. No puedo convertir algo inanimado en un ser vivo y _animado_. No tiene ningún sentido en mi cabeza, hay un desequilibrio en algún lugar que no puedo superar.

Sorprendentemente, la Profesora McGonagall le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tiene una forma muy interesante de pensar, Sr. Emery, bastante reminiscente de la Magia Antigua. ¿Está tomando clases de Teoría Mágica?

—Sí, lo estoy –Merlín asintió. —Fui a mi primera clase con Rob ayer, pero todavía estamos enfocándonos en la Magia Antigua y lo estaremos por un tiempo.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle al Profesor Sinistra si puedes tomar prestado un libro sobre magia moderna. Eso puede ayudarte a comprender la transformación entre objetos animados e inanimados y ayudarte con tu Transfiguración. No obstante, por ahora, puedes continuar transformando lo inanimado en inanimado o viceversa –con una sonrisa, se dirigió al frente del salón de clases.

—A ella solo le gustas porque eres un _Campeón_ –bromeó Cora.

—No, no lo hace, todavía tengo que tomar los exámenes al final del año, no estoy extenso de eso, es la razón principal por la que vine aquí en primer lugar –respondió Merlín con una sonrisa.

—Eso suena horrible –Cora se estremeció.

—Bueno, nunca antes había hecho un examen, así que debería ser interesante –dijo Merlín con honestidad. Oh, él había _calificado_ exámenes antes, pero nunca había escrito uno o participado en uno. Mantuvo una nota mental para pedirle al Profesor Sinistra un libro sobre la magia actual, que todavía no entendía del todo, a diferencia de la Magia Antigua. Cualquier cosa que no supiera sobre eso vendría a él instintivamente como lo había hecho a lo largo de los años, pero la magia nueva era algo que no entendía. No estaba seguro de cómo ondear una varita y decir algo en latín haría que sucediera algo.

Como explicaron en su primera clase de Teoría Mágica, casi todo lo relacionado con las Magias Antiguas había desaparecido a través de los años o había sido quemado por Uther durante su reinado. El Profesor Sinistra había explicado que la Magia Antigua se basaba en el equilibrio y la magia del mundo que los rodeaba, mientras que la magia actual se centraba en la magia del ser canalizado a través de una varita mágica, que era un objeto semi-inteligente.

Merlín había estado intrigado por las diferencias entre ellos, y con mucho gusto había aceptado el informe de noventa centímetros catalogando las diferencias. Rob había pensado que estaba loco, pero obviamente estaba agradecido de tener a alguien más para llevar el tema con él y ayudarlo con el informe que debía entregarlo dentro de tres semanas.

Cora lo tomó del brazo cuando la campana para el final del período sonó, y su grupo se dirigió a Pociones, que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el tema favorito de Merlín. Le gustaba como podía desconectarse por completo y hacer una poción, casi por instinto, solo revisando ocasionalmente su libro por ingredientes e instrucciones. Se sentó al lado de Vernon, y Snape entró a la habitación desde despensa.

—Hoy elaboraran la poción altamente controvertida Felix Felicis. Seguramente todos ustedes saben de qué se trata –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Suerte liquida! –Cedric susurró por debajo. — ¡Es posible que necesites eso, Morgan!

—Esta poción tarda dos semanas en elaborarse, y deben poder venir durante las horas fuera de clase para continuar elaborando esta poción de acuerdo con las instrucciones. No espero que ninguno de ustedes pueda producir algo que se parezca a esta poción –dijo Snape, y Vernon se mofó con una mirada hacia Merlín. —pero de todos modos, la estarán preparando. Lo advierto desde ahora—esta poción es peligrosa elaborada tanto correcta como incorrectamente. Por lo tanto, no tomaran muestras de esto por sí mismos.

Cora compartió una mirada incómoda con Pavel, y Merlín realmente quería saber la historia detrás de eso.

—Si veo que alguno de ustedes ha tratado de tomarse parte de esta poción, personalmente lo pondré en un mes de detenciones y no seré responsable de las consecuencias que deriven de la ingesta de la poción. ¿Está claro? –dijo Snape amenazante. Un coro de sí resonó en toda la mazmorra de piedra, y todos se dirigieron al armario de ingredientes. Muchos de los ingredientes necesarios estaban ene le armario de Snape, por lo que también él pudo haberlos traído.

— ¿Qué fue esa mirada que compartiste con Pavel hace rato? –susurró Merlín, y Cora dejó escapar un bufido.

—Robamos un par de viales de Solución Hinchadora el año pasado y nos colamos en las cocinas para ponerlo en algunas bebidas de Slytherin –ella rió disimuladamente. —Había una mesa entera de Slytherins todos hinchados, agitando sus pequeños dedos gordos mientras giraban en el suelo como pelotas de playa en un pequeño espacio –rió.

— ¡Valió la pena las detenciones! –susurró Pavel, agarrando unos mechones de pelo de unicornio.

— ¿Pensé que hacer bromas era el trabajo de los Gemelos Weasley? –preguntó Merlín.

—Lo es, pero no les importa cuando otras personas tiene la oportunidad de sacar algo. En todo caso, agrega más credibilidad a sus coartadas, y confunde a los profesores que intentan castigarlos cuando se dan cuenta de que alguien más debe haber hecho la broma, así no son castigados tanto –explicó Cosa. Midió cuidadosamente un poco de polvo de leprechaun dorado en un un via, casi dejándolo caer cuando un Slytherin que escuchaba a escondidas le golpeó el hombro.

Merlín reunió lo último de sus ingredientes y se dirigió a su caldero, donde estaba suspendido sobre una crepitante llama azul.

—Cora, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido rara siendo la única chica en un grupo de chicos? –preguntó Merlín mientras colocaba sus ingredientes para abrir su libro de pociones.

—No realmente –Cora se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir, tengo amigas, es difícil no cuando compartes con las mismas personas durante siete años, pero prefiero a estos idiotas. No me gusta realmente todo el _adorar a los chicos_ , ¿Sabes? –Merlín sonrió mientras ella se echaba el cabello detrás del hombro para comenzar a medir sus virutas de pelo de Niffler.

Merlín se hundió en su zona de sueño habitual mientras comenzaba a medir los ingredientes, esperando que el agua de la piscina de la sirena alcanzara la temperatura de ebullición antes de que pudiera agregar sus cuatro y seis pulgadas de peo de unicornio. Al final de la lección, su poción había adquirido el perfecto tono menta metálico que se esperaba; y notó que tendría que regresar justo después de la cena para remover algunas veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, aunque parecía que también necesitaba agregar dos movimientos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, su sexto sentido se lo decía.

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que la poción de Cedric era de un color menta; la de ora era un rosa chicle que le hacía rascarse la cabeza, la de Rob se había convertido en una especie de lodo, Pavel tenía un tipo de amarillo mostaza y la de Vernon en las cercanías de una sombra verde.

—No sé cómo lo haces .murmuró Pavel cuando salieron de la clase. — ¡Sigo las instrucciones exactamente y se pone amarillo, ni siquiera verde como la de Cedric o la de Vern! –levantó las manos con exasperación, casi golpeando a un desafortunado tercer año mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Agregaste la piedra lunar antes o después de las escamas de los peces arcoíris? –preguntó Merlín. Pavel se detuvo por completo, Cora golpeándolo por detrás. Se le cayó la cara, y dejó escapar un gemido tan fuerte que un par de primer año lo confundieron con una especie de campana escolar.

— ¡Mi poción está arruinada! ¡Es mejor que ni me moleste en regresar! –gimió Pavel.

—Creo que su le agregas dos alas de libélula y un pelo de zorro, deberías contrarrestar los efectos de tu poción –dijo Merlín con voz suave, con los ojos desenfocados mientras hacia los cálculos en su cabeza, y parecía correcto.

—Yo… ¿Cómo _haces_ eso? –Pavel dijo nuevamente, y todos rieron.

Merlín ayudó a sus amigos con sus pociones durante las siguientes dos semanas, a menudo con el doloroso deber de despertar a los demás en medio de la noche para ir a agregar un solo pelo de gato japonés a su poción o arrastrarlos en medio del desayuno para remover sus pociones exactamente cuatro veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y tres veces y media contrario a las agujas del reloj. Al final de las dos semanas, la poción de Merlín era transparente como el cristal y la viscosidad perfecta. Las pociones de Cedric y Pavel eran exactamente cercanas, Rob y Vernon habían logrado obtener la suya con el grosor adecuado, pero todavía tenían un color ligeramente brumoso, y no importaba cuánto trataba de ayudar a Cora, su poción todavía terminaba como un desastre zafiro acuoso.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes equivocarte tanto –suspiró Merlín mientras Cora le entregaba alegremente su poción azul al Profesor Snape. Merlín estaba seguro de que si el hombre alguna vez expresaba sus emociones, estaría absolutamente desconcertado, especialmente porque le había dicho a Merlín tres veces que la ayudara.

—Es un talento –dijo Cora, moviendo su largo cabello negro sobre su hombro. El grupo se presentó en la sala común de Hufflepuff y se apropiaron de su mesa en la esquina habitual, gruesos almohadones negros en las sillas casi tan cómodos como sus propias camas. Rob inmediatamente sacó su pergamino de Astronomía y comenzó a garabatear lo que podría ser descrito como palabras.

—Yo—Rob, ¿ _Todavía_ no has acabado eso? ¡Es para mañana! –exclamó Vernon. Rob le lanzó una mirada molesta y continuó etiquetando planetas y estrellas, dejando manchas y borrones de tinta en todas las páginas.

— ¿Sabes de lo que deberíamos estar hablando? –preguntó Cora. — ¡El hecho de que Rita Skeeter escribió un artículo sobre los Campeones y apenas menciono a Morgan, y todo el maldito asunto fue una historia trágica de la vida de Harry Potter! –azotó el papel contra la mesa, el cual había estado cargando desde que se publicó el Diario el Profeta esa mañana.

La mujer había entrevistado a Merlín una semana antes, después de que la ceremonia de pesaje de veritas había tenido lugar. Sin embargo, solo parecía interesada en Harry, pero hizo algunas preguntas sobre su transferencia de Merlín a Hogwarts. Merlín había estado extremadamente preocupado cuando se realizó el pesaje de la varita, ya que su varita era realmente un bastón de Sidhe encogido, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Ollivander al respecto.

El anciano lo había mirado por un tiempo y anunció sus propiedades—madera de roble inglés, núcleo de pelo de Sidhe, de 13 pulgadas de largo y "extremadamente poderoso" –le había dado una extraña mirada a Merlín cuando se la devolvió, pero afortunadamente el anciano no dijo nada, y Rita Skeeter obviamente no se había dado cuenta del intercambio.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Por un lado, Harry no es el único Campeón, dos, escribió mal el nombre de Fleur y tres, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Harry? Obviamente está dolorosamente maquillada, como si él necesitara más atención negativa –defendió. —Además, ¡La primera prueba es en tres días!

Cora era extremadamente ruidosa, pero la sala común estaba inusualmente vacía, ya que era un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y casi todos los de tercer año habían desaparecido. Desafortunadamente los de séptimo año ya tenían tanto trabajo que no podían afrontar una salida. Habían pasado la mayor parte del día escribiendo todos sus ensayos en la sala común, tomaron un receso para entregar su poción, y ahora estaban tomando un descanso antes de abordar el resto de su trabajo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la primera prueba, me sorprende que no estés aterrorizado –dijo Vernon, masticando una varita de regaliz.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto, mejor mantenerme tranquilo y no preocuparme –Merlín se encogió de hombros. Tenía la ligera idea de que Harry ya sabía cuál era la primera prueba, ya que había estado preocupado todo el día, y cada vez que vislumbraba al de cuarto año, era como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo. También había estado el extremadamente divertido evento de Moody convirtiendo a Draco Malfoy en un hurón, pero antes de que Harry pudiera acercarse a Merlín, Moody lo había arrastrado a alguna parte.

—Estoy un poco hambriento, ¿Alguien para comida de estudio? –Cedric habló, y todos levantaron la mano.

—Finalmente voy a tener la oportunidad de visitar las cocinas –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Él, Cedric y Cora salieron de la sala común mientras Pavel ayudaba a Rob con su tarea de Astronomía.

Merlín se sorprendió cuando la entrada a las cocinas estaba literalmente a un pasillo de distancia, y todo lo que uno tenía que hacer era hacerle cosquillas a una pera que se convertiría en la manija de una puerta. Merlín estaba familiarizado con todas las rarezas de Hogwarts—puertas que simulaban serlo, paredes que eran puertas, lo que parecían paredes solidas pero en realidad eran un pasadizo secreto muy pasable—y se preguntaba cuántas de las muchas pinturas eran completamente otra cosa.

Las cocinas estaban invadidas por duendes de casa que vestían tallas al estilo toga estampadas con el emblema de Hogwarts. Las criaturas estaban más que felices de darles a los Hufflepuff paquetes de dulces cargados con azúcar, perfectos para el estudio, y sonrientes e inclinándose cuando se les agradeció. También tomaron unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y estaba a medio camino de regreso a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando una voz llamó el nombre de Merlín.

Se giró y Harry se paró torpemente al final del pasillo, retorciendo sus dedos ansiosamente. Merlín hizo un gesto para que los otros dos regresaran a la sala común, y se acercó al de cuarto año.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? –preguntó. —Sabes, les pedí que no se pongan las insignias, pero—

—Son dragones. La primera prueba son dragones –espetó Harry. —Ellos tiene uno para cada uno –la mente de Merlín se puso en blanco temporalmente mientras recordaba a su viejo amigo Kilgarrah, quien a menudo era más un obstáculo que una ayuda, pero fue un consuelo en sus últimos con Arthur en lo que respecta al asesoramiento.

—Yo… ¿Hablas en serio? –Merlín tartamudeo, y Harry asintió. — ¿Los demás lo saben?

—Sí, Hagrid le mostró a Madame Maxine y Karkaroff casi tropieza conmigo en el Bosque Prohibido cuando regresaba al castillo –dijo Harry, casi murmurando lo último. —Simplemente pensé que… es mejor ahora que todos lo sabemos. Un juego limpio, y me sentiría mal si fuera el único que no sabía.

—Gracias, Harry –dijo Merlín agradecido, y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Así que… dragones. Maldita sea, no hubiera esperado que dejaran a uno de séptimo año enfrentarse a uno, y mucho menos a uno _de cuarto año_ , ¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó.

—Sí, Moody me dio un consejo –dijo Harry. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué vas a hacer? Te habría dicho antes, pero me entere anoche.

—Tengo… una ligera idea –dijo Merlín, sonriendo al pensar en su 'afinidad' con los dragones. —Y realmente lo siento por ese artículo idiota que escribió Rita Skeeter –Harry se sonrojó.

—Ha sido una locura, especialmente con Malfoy burlándose de mí cada vez que se me acerca –murmuró Harry abatido.

—No te preocupes por él Harry, es un idiota –dijo Merlín, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Harry. —Eres una de las persona más valientes que he conocido, pudiendo aguantas esto año tras año, y definitivamente lo lograras en este Torneo –Harry sonrió. —Aunque será mejor que regreses a tu sala común, se está haciendo tarde. Se afortunado de que no estás en séptimo año, la carga de trabajo es _masiva_ –aconsejó Merlín.

—Puedo verlo, ¿De dónde sacaste la comida? –preguntó Harry.

—Las cocinas. Información secreta Hufflepuff, ya sabes cómo es –bromeó Merlín. Se despidió de Harry y se dirigió a la sala común, donde la comida estaba extendida sobre la mesa, entre todos los pergaminos, libros de texto y tinteros. Merlín se desplomó en una silla y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Vernon, sirviéndose pastel de calabaza.

—Todos los campeones ya saben cuál es la primera prueba, incluidos Harry y yo, y no es bonita –suspiró Merlín. Escuchó que todos se calmaban para escucharlo, los tinteros se deslizaban fuera de la mesa y hacían un desastre en el piso mientras todos se apresuraban a acercarse.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es? –todos preguntaron febrilmente, las preguntas se superponían entre sí.

—No puedo decirles, pero lo descubrirán de todas formas –respondió Merlín evasivamente. No quería preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos innecesariamente durante los días antes de su primera prueba. Se negó a responder sus preguntas, y finalmente se dieron por vencidos y todos regresaron a comer sus alimentos dulces y terminar sus ensayos, limpiando la tinta derramada en el suelo. Merlín escribió algo a verosímil para sus ensayos, pero su mente estaba principalmente en el dragón. Dragón. _Un dragón_. Estaba jodido.

Una difícil decisión que iba y venía durante toda la cena en su mente, durante toda la noche e incluso hasta la media noche, todavía sopesando los pros y contras con la causa que fluía por su mente.

¿Debería usar su habilidad como Dragonlord?

Técnicamente, se le permitía, no sería hacer trampa o romper las reglas, porque estaría usando sus propias habilidades, que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer un capeón para vencer cada prueba. Había una razón por la cual cualquiera de las pruebas debía incluir dragones, y era una suerte que Merlín fuera el último Dragonlord. El impacto de su habilidad probablemente impresionaría a los jueces y le daría una buena calificación a pesar de lo corto que sería el encuentro, lo cual era bueno.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo explicaría su linaje como Dragonlord? Merlín era conocido en la historia como el último Dragonlord, y para el conocimiento de todos, nunca había tenido hijos a los que transmitir la habilidad (y para su conocimiento también). Tendría un montón de atención no deseada por su talento oculto, probablemente por lo menos un artículo escrutado y sospechoso escrito por Rita Skeeter, y posiblemente perdería la confianza que tenía en sus amigos por no decirles. Sin mencionar que Dumbledore podría descubrir quién era de esa manera imposible que él sabía las cosas. ¿Sería eso bueno o malo?

Demasiado podría salir mal.

Merlín necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, lo más silenciosamente posible, con un sigilo obtenido durante muchos años de escabullirse por la noche, se cubrió los hombros con una capa y salió de la sala común de Hufflepuff, necesitando una buena caminata nocturna para despejarse. Tenía que recurrir a la naturaleza, sentir el viento fresco de la noche, despejar su cabeza y tomar una decisión.

Se dirigió a los oscuros pasillos, con pasos tan silenciosos como si hubiera conjurado un hechizo para silenciarlos. La noche era oscura, pero no estaba llena de terror, solo las armaduras brillando a la luz de la luna. Una luna llena, notó Merlín, mientras se posaba en un alféizar de piedra a la vista. La noche era clara, la luna brillante, y era lo suficientemente oscuro en el campo que cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, más estrellas parecían aparecer en el cielo cubierto, y en cuestión de minutos pudo ver la Vía Láctea abriéndose camino a través del negro, como una mancha de niebla.

Merlín no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, no más de dos horas a juzgar de la posición de la luna, cuando algunos pasos recorrieron el pasillo. Merlín comenzó a caminar, y estaba pensando qué hacer cuando la figura lo vio.

— ¡Hey! –dijo la voz, y maldición, Merlín conocía esa voz. —Qué— ¿Tú?

—Prefecto Pendragon, ¿Cómo está el vagabundeo? –preguntó Merlín, incapaz de evitar la burla en su voz y _realmente_ no debería estar haciéndole esto a un Arthur que no conocía.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí. Por cierto, ¿Tienes alguna razón para eso? –preguntó.

— ¿Además del hecho de que estoy enfrentando a un enemigo desconocido dentro de tres días en un torneo que ha cobrado la vida de numerosas personas en el pasado mientras estoy en una escuela completamente nueva y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo? No mucho –informó Merlín con sarcasmo.

—Oh sí, eres un _campeón_ ahora, ¿No? –se burló Arthur. Merlín suspiró.

—Yo… mira, Arthur, ¿Puedo llamarte así? Creo que empezamos mal. De verdad lo siento por molestarte frente a la escuela, y probablemente debería haber manejado eso con un poco más de tacto. Así que… ¿Crees que podamos comenzar de nuevo? Prefiero no tener todo esa cosa del pseudo archienemigo –dijo Merlín, tendiéndole una mano a Arthur. El Prefecto se quedó atónito por unos momentos.

—Estas diciendo esto así no voy a reportarte –acusó Arthur, y Merlín suspiró de nuevo (parecía estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente, pero no tanto como lo hizo la noche en que tuvo cincuenta asignaciones idénticas para calificar).

—Honestamente, no, Arthur. Repórtame si quieres, en realidad quiero dejar esto atrás .dijo Merlín, extendiéndole la mano con insistencia. Arthur estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y luego tomó la mano de Merlín. Una chispa pasó entre ellos inmediatamente, el alma de Merlín se levantó de un salto y resistió la tentación de tirar del rubio en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Una mirada de casi realización o reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Arthur, pero desapareció antes de que Merlín pudiera estar seguro de haberla visto, o incluso antes de que el mismo Arthur se diera cuenta.

—Arthur Pendragon –se presentó el Prefecto con una sonrisa.

—Morgan Emery, un placer conocerte –contestó Merlín. Arthur soltó su mano y se apoyó contra la pared de piedra junto a la ventada de Merlín.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae a esta parte del castillo a esta hora tan tardía? –preguntó Arthur, y Merlín supo que todo iba a estar mejor ahora que Arthur estaba a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Pronto empezaran las Pruebas, ¿Qué le esperara a Merlín?

Saben, ya son 6 meses con este fanfic, siento que las actualizaciones son lentas, pero tampoco quiero actualizar 2 veces al mes y quedarme sin capítulos adelantados—lol—aunque sería hasta Enero cuando alcanzaría la traducción que llevo... uhm, no sé. ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **Tricksterity** _**en Ao3.**_


	7. Hablando

La noche siguiente, Merlín salió de su dormitorio a media noche, se puso su capa y se dirigió al alféizar de la ventana. Todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre su dragón. El Profesor Moody no le había ofrecido ayuda en DCAO ese día como lo hizo con Harry, y Merlín pensó que era un poco extraño que el hombre fuera tan imparcial.

Aunque había escuchado que Ojoloco Moody era extremadamente paranoico y probablemente pensó que había un plan para matar a Harry a través del Torneo de los tres Magos, lo cual no era exactamente incorrecto. Merlín todavía no podía explicar la inquietante sensación en sus entrañas cada vez que entraba en el salón de clases de aquel hombre.

Una vez más, pasó cerca de una hora en el alféizar de la ventana antes de escuchar unos pasos familiares resonando en el suelo de piedra, tan similar a los sonidos de Camelot que Merlín experimento un loco déjà vu.

— ¿Despierto de nuevo, Morgan? Podría repórtate de nuevo –dijo Arthur, caminando a la luz de la luna, iluminando sus facciones y su sonrisa. Habían pasado la noche anterior hablando durante al menos una hora sobre nada en particular, y su relación definitivamente había mejorado. Aunque todavía estaban en 'conocidos-en-una-extraña-situación' en lugar de 'amigos-de-toda-la-vida-hermanos-confidentes-que-mueren-el-uno-por-el-otro' como solían ser. Era un poco doloroso ver un Arthur que no tenía conocimiento de él, pero con suerte el tiempo reconstruiría esa relación.

No obstante, Merlín sí se preocupaba, porque habían sido amigos durante diez años antes de que Arthur muriera, y la reconstrucción de esa relación en menos de un año iba a ser bastante difícil, tenía fe, sin embargo.

—Todavía pensando –respondió Merlín con una sonrisa. —Todavía en peligro de muerte. Has patrullado dos noches seguidas, ¿Cómo te va?

—Absolutamente bien –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa arrogante. Humo un cómodo silencio durante unos segundos, y Merlín se mordió el labio mientras su mente volvía a la decisión que había estado fragmentando laboriosamente durante los últimos dos días.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó Merlín.

—Claro –contestó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared de piedra.

—Hipotéticamente, si estuvieras en un torneo en el que posiblemente podrías morir, e hipotéticamente si tuvieras una habilidad que definitivamente te permitiría éxito, pero al usar dicha habilidad, todo hipotéticamente claro, podría conseguirte atención no deseada, sospechas y desconfianza de tus amigos, ¿La usarías? Hipotéticamente, por supuesto –divagó Merlín, con los dedos retorciéndose en su túnica. Arthur lo miró con una mirada divertida, casi de manera cariñosa pero exasperada y ligeramente confundida con la que lo miraría siempre que Merlín se ofrecía ir con él en una misión peligrosa.

— ¿Hipotéticamente? –preguntó Arthur.

—Por completo –respondió Merlín, enseñando su rostro con una expresión neutral.

—Supongo… si fueran realmente tus amigos, entenderían por qué no les dijiste sobre esta habilidad, hipotéticamente, y no tienes que explicarte. Arriésgate y asegúrate de no morir. Hipotéticamente –dijo Arthur, después de unos momentos de meditación silenciosa.

—He estado pensando en esto por días –admitió Merlín.

— ¿Quieres compartirlo con la clase? –preguntó Arthur. Merlín le dio una mirada vacía y sarcástica. —…O no.

Su conversación pronto se volvió hacia cosas mundanas, como sus clases y exámenes y discutiendo sobre los otros campeones, hasta que la luna comenzó a descender hasta el horizonte y ambos tuvieron que irse a la cama. Las siguientes noches hasta la primera prueba, Merlín iría por su paseo de media noche, y Arthur se encontraría con él, fue una sorprendente relación casual y relajada; opuesta al odio que se tenían el uno al otro previamente (y en Camelot), sin las situaciones de amenaza de vida de antaño. Merlín estaba nervioso por la primera prueba y todavía no había tomado una decisión concreta sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero tener a Arthur con él y (algo así) de su parte mejoró su estado de ánimo y no podía evitar sonreír brillantemente, durante días, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando su jarrón permanecía igual día tras días. McGonagall ni siquiera podía ser dura con él, no antes de la primera prueba y no cuando su sonrisa parecía iluminar a donde quiera que iba.

—Te ves terriblemente alegre para alguien que podría morir hoy –dijo Cora mientras Merlín entraba en la sala común, tirando de su túnica de Hufflepuff.

—Está soleado y podría sobrevivir, estás siendo terriblemente pesimista para alguien que quiere que salga vivo –bromeó Merlín.

—Tal vez quiero que mueras, así no tengo que preocuparme por ti haciéndome lucir mal en Pociones –agumentó Cora.

—Lo haces lo sufrientemente bien por ti misma –se rió Merlín, y apenas esquivo un fuerte golpe que la chica apuntó a su brazo. Se encontraron con el resto de su grupo en el pasillo, junto a un par de compañeras de dormitorio de Cora, y todos se dirigieron a la arena que se había construido para la prueba. Merlín se separó de ellos con una risa temblorosa y una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia la carpa de los competidores—estaba por lo menos media hora antes, un hábito que no había podido romper con sus décadas de profesor en la escuela.

Mientras bajaba la colina hacia la carpa de los competidores, escuchó una fuerte risa detrás de él, y se dio la vuelta para ver a un grupo grande y bullicioso de Ravenclaw que bajaban a la arena. Entonces, de alguna manera, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas cuando algo se estrelló contra él y cayó, rodando y rodando cuesta abajo, deteniéndose solo cuando golpeó su cabeza contra un poste de la carpa.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento tanto! –dijo una voz, y Merlín parpadeó abriendo los ojos para ver a una chica avergonzada y un poco asustada que se arrodillaba sobre él, con hojas que sobresalían del cabello en todos los ángulos. Merlín sonrió de manera reconfortante y se incorporó de nuevo, sacudiéndose la hierba de su ropa. — ¿Estás bien? de verdad, de verdad lo siento –dijo la chica, con las manos alzadas como si no estuviera muy segura de qué hacer.

—Estoy bien, todo bien. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó. Merlín notó que ella estaba usando túnicas de Slytherin.

—Uh, sí, no golpeé mi cabeza como tú. Hizo un gran ruido –dijo torpemente. —Eres Emery, ¿Verdad? ¿Uno de los Campeones de Hogwarts? Oh Dios, lo siento mucho si siente como si te fueras a desmayar en la primera prueba y todo es mi culpa –comenzó a divagar.

—Está bien, en serio. Estaré bien, no fue tan duro –Merlín la aplacó. La chica parecía insegura, y él le dio una de sus sonrisas más brillantes. —Morgan Emery –dijo, tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

—Maya Reed –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, estrechándole la mano. Su cabello era casi de color plateado, era tan pálido, y sus ojos eran bastantes pequeños, pero en general era bastante bonita. Tenía la cara enrojecida, como si hubiera estado corriendo, y las hojas en su cabello le daban una apariencia bastante extraña.

—Tienes algunas- hojas en tu cabello –dijo Merlín, gesticulando alrededor de su cabello. Se sonrojó e inmediatamente comenzó a sacudirse el cabello, tomando con fervor las hojas secas y pedazos de hierba y ramas pequeñas. Merlín ayudó a tomar una ramita perdida que se parecía bastante a un Bowtruckle. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Um, gracias, Morgan. ¿Puedo llamarte así? –preguntó Maya.

—Por supuesto –dijo Merlín amablemente. —De todos modos, serpa mejor que regrese a la carpa y me prepare para mi encuentro mortal con lo desconocido.

—Sí, será mejor que lo hagas. Buena suerte –dijo ella mientras se alejaba. —Y lo siento por todas las insignias y esas cosas, son realmente tontas. Asumiendo que no odias a Harry, por supuesto, um –murmuró, callándose al final.

—Está bien, y gracias. No eres tan mala para el enemigo –bromeó Merlín, y Maya rió.

—No eres tan malo para ser un tonto –respondió ella. Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a la colina, respaldándose y deslizándose varias veces a medida que avanzaba. Merlín sonrió y se dirigió a la carpa de los competidores. Fleur Delacour ya estaba allí, con unas túnicas de algún azul claro, del mismo color que su uniforme escolar. Merlín debía haber sido el segundo. Y había algunas túnicas amarillas y negras colgadas para él, pero nada como la llamativa túnica de avispa de Ludo Bagman.

Para cuando Merlín se cambió y regresó a la carpa, Harry estaba esperando ahí, ya cambiado, jugueteando con sus pulgares. Al parecer, le habían dicho que se pusiera sus túnicas de Quidditch, y Merlín se preguntó si probaría algo como eso en la arena.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? –preguntó Merlín, asegurándose de que su voz sonara tranquila y pareja. Harry apenas podía hablar y asintió bruscamente, jugando con algunos hilos sueltos de sus guantes. Merlín sonrió y comenzó a girar su varita que había guardado en su bolsillo, el movimiento lo calmaba mientras enhebraba el instrumento entre sus dedos, su mente en el dragón, Arthur, sus amigos y la nueva chica de Slytherin que acababa de conocer.

Krum llegó unos diez minutos más tarde con Karkaroff, y Madame Maxine estaba esperando afuera, demasiado grande para esperar dentro de la tienda. Harry estaba prácticamente temblando en este punto, los ruidos de la multitud cada vez más fuertes a medida que más y más personas se amontonaban en la arena, Gryffindors y Ravenclaws y Hufflepufs y Slytherins y los pocos estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, profesores, jueces y periodistas. Sin duda, Rita Skeeter estaría sentada en algún lugar, con una pluma de color verde ácido lista y sus pequeños y brillantes ojos como los de un halcón, listos para recibir cualquier información y chisme para convertirlo en sospecha y pseudo-hecho.

— ¡Campeones! –dijo una voz familiar, y Dumbledore entró caminando a la carpa con Bagman y Crouch a cada lado. —Reúnanse, por favor –los cuatro se pararon en semicírculo frente a Dumbledore, Karkaroff parado detrás de Krum, con las delgadas manos sobre los hombros del chico. Madame Maxine estaba mirando a través de la apertura de la tienda, y Bagman le dio a Harry los pulgares arriba.

—Hoy enfrentaran la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. A la criatura a la que están a punto de enfrentar se le ha dado un huevo de oro para proteger, y tu objetivo es quitarle ese huevo. Su colocas tu mano en la bolsa y sacas un número –dijo Dumbledore, mientras Crouch sostenía una bolsa de cordón de tamaño mediano. Había humo saliendo de la parte superior, y Fleur fue la primera en poner su mano dentro.

Sacó un pequeño dragón en miniatura con un número 1 alrededor de su cuello.

—Un Gales Verde –le informó Crouch. Miró a Madame Maxine, pero no estaba sorprendida, y tampoco Krum cuando sacó el Bola de Fuego Chino con un número 2 alrededor de su cuello. Merlín fue el siguiente en buscar en la bolsa y pinchó con su dedo una pequeña espiga en miniatura, y luego naturalmente agarró al diminuto dragón que tenía al lado, con un número 4 alrededor de su cuello. —El Hocicocorto Sueco –informó Crouch, antes de entregarle la bolsa a Harry.

Escogió el que único quedaba, al Colacuerno Húngaro con un número 3, el de aspecto más violento y mortífero de todos los dragones. Merlín pensó que era bastante injusto, pero estaba seguro de que Harry era lo suficientemente competente como para pensar en algo. El chico era brillante y ya había derrotado a Voldemort dos veces, al parecer. Era inteligente y hábil en Defensa, era un Gryffindor, y estaría bien. Merlín le dio lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa reconfortante.

Sonó un cañón, y Fleur se armó de valor mientras sacaba su varita y salía de la carpa, y entraba en la arena rodeada por la multitud que gritaba. Merlín escuchó atentamente sus reacciones, y después de unos diez minutos, los vítores estallaron tan fuerte que solo podía significar que podía significar que obtenido el huevo. Merlín estaba feliz por ella, pero tampoco pudo evitar sino reaccionar ante los gritos y alaridos de los dragones. Estaba seguro de que era la única persona que podía entenderlos en todo el mundo, y ellos _no_ estaban felices. Les había dado algo para proteger, algo así como un niño, y les estaban siendo robados. Realmente no era justo, la gente olvidaba que los dragones eran criaturas mágicas, y que ya no eran las criaturas inteligentes y casi omniscientes, sino que se criaban para ser crueles y estúpidos, confiando principalmente en el instinto y las necesidades primordiales.

— ¿Estás bien, Morgan? –preguntó Harry, sus primeras palabras desde que había entrado en la carpa.

—Yo—sí, bien –mintió Merlín, no tan normal como le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, Harry interpretó su pena por miedo y asintió de todos modos. Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro por unos momentos, pero Harry se puso ansioso y comenzó a caminar, Krum parado solemnemente en la esquina. El cañón sonó y su nombre fue anunciado, y el jugador internacional de Quidditch se dirigió a enfrentar a su dragón. Hubo algunos sonidos de la multitud que insinuaron que debería haberse lastimado en más de un punto, pero en unos pocos minutos hubo un gran aplauso cuando obtuvo su huevo. Merlín no pudo evitar poner un brazo de manera reconfortante alrededor de Harry.

—No te preocupes, lo harás genial. Cálmate, mantén la cabeza y sigue tu plan. Eras un fantástico mago y superaras esto, lo sé –dijo Merlín confortándolo. Harry se las arregló para darle una pequeña y genuina sonrisa, luego se enderezo y salió cuando su nombre fue dicho. En cinco minutos, la ovación más fuerte estalló en el estado, y Merlín no pudo evitar reprimir su sonrisa. El niño era natural, sería un buen Auror.

Merlín se armó de valor cuando sonó el último cañón y se dijo su nombre, y salió a la arena, con las manos firmes y el corazón palpitando. El Hocicocorto Sueco era un gran dragón azul plateado que se agachaba protectoramente sobre sus huevos reales, el brillante huevo de oro en el medio. Merlín hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que el dragón no aplastara ninguno de sus huevos reales—de todos modos, no habían muchos nacidos de una camada complete, y no quería reducir las posibilidades del dragón de criar niños.

Optando por algunas técnicas defensivas y no ofensivas, Merlín uso algunos hechizos para tratar de distraer al dragón, pero la primera idea de transfigurar una roca en un perro pequeño no funciono, el dragón decidió que lo quería más a él. No quería cegarlo, ya que podría aplastar los huevos, por lo que trató de distraerlo conjurando algunos pájaros grandes, ocultando sus brillantes ojos amarillos, para que volaran alrededor de la cabeza del dragón. Simplemente los quemó, y entonces Merlín decidió de verdad involucrarse. Se puso en su velocidad más rápida y corrió, zigzagueando en toda la arena y esquivando las rocas y llamas, haciendo su camino alrededor del dragón. Se agachó para esquivar un ala que intentaba golpearlo, pero no se dio cuenta de la cola con pinchos del dragón, que lo atrapó por la espalda y lo envió volando hacia una roca afilada.

La multitud jadeó y todo quedó en silencio mientras Merlín se puso de pie. Había sido arrojado tantas veces en sus días en Camelot que casi esperaba que lo lanzaran contra la pared o algo igual de duro. Estaba de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más rápido de lo que el dragón esperaba, y trepó una roca para poder ver claramente la gruñona cara del dragón. A la mierda, pensó, reuniendo un poco de Antigua Magia que no había usado en siglos, pero las palabras todavía le llegaban con claridad.

— _Oh dracon, calma tú féin agus a thabhairt suas do óir!_ –gritó, las magia se agitó en él mientras sus ojos brillaban. La multitud inmediatamente se quedó en silencio como sí un hechizo hubiera sido lanzado sobre ellos, y el dragón lo miró por un momento antes de moverse obedientemente hacia atrás, revelando el huevo de oro. Merlín bajó de la roca y caminó hacia él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el dragón. Se inclinó, recogió el huevo de oro y lo levantó en el aire. La multitud gritaba y pateaba, y una rápida mirada al área de profesores mostró expresiones de asombro en todos sus rostros—incluido el siempre impasible Snape.

Merlín miró a los jueces, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, y esperando que no le quitaran ningún punto por sus intentos fallidos o por usar un poder que en realidad no debería tener. No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar eso, pero no importó, porque tres nueves y un diez se alzaron en el aire, y la multitud gritó. Merlín notó el rostro sonriente de Arthur, y con incertidumbre miró la sección de Hufflepuff—todos sus amigos sonriendo, o conmocionados, o en asombro, pero ninguno de ellos aprecia disgustado o traicionado. Merlín hizo un gesto para que se le unieran, y se dirigió a la carpa médica, sintiendo que su sangre caliente comenzaba a gotear por su espalda.

— ¡Oh Dios, te ves horrible! Dragones, honestamente, ¡No sé lo que estaban pensando! –Madame Pomfrey se agitó nerviosa, sentando a Merlín en una cama al lado de Harry, quien tenía un ungüento en un desagradable arañazo en el hombro.

—Hoy eres el peor herido aquí, me sorprende que no te hayas desangrado aún.

—Soy más duro de lo que parezco –dijo Merlín haciendo una mueca cuando la mujer le quitó las túnicas del torso. Harry jadeó, y Merlín miró hacia abajo para ver que una buena parte de su pecho había sido raspado y estaba ensangrentado, y Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua cuando vio su espalda. A juzgar por el flujo de sangre caliente y pegajosa, probablemente tenía al menos tres profundas heridas en la espalda.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Merlín, tratando de distraerse el ungüento ardiente y humeante que estaba siendo extendido sobre su espalda para cauterizar los bordes de sus heridas y detener el sangrado.

—El tiempo más rápido, creo –respondió Harry, haciendo una mueca cuando una gran cantidad de humo salió de su herida. —Conjure mi Saeta de fuego y obligue al dragón a volar para poder agarrar el huevo –dijo. Claramente quería decir más, pero estaba demasiado cansado y la herida estaba tomando mucho de él. Justo en ese momento, Hermione y Ron llegaron corriendo a la carpa, ruborizados y con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Hermione, acercándose a Merlín. —Nos fuimos después de que nos aseguráramos de que Harry estuviera bien para ver lo que hiciste y… eso fue absolutamente _increíble_ –dijo efusivamente.

— ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Habló con el dragón, compañero –respondió Ron, y los tres miraron a Merlín, quien miró su regazo con timidez. —Fue como nada que haya visto. Él solo… habló, y sus ojos brillaban, y el dragón prácticamente retrocedió y le entregó el huevo.

—Nunca dijeron que no podía usar ninguna habilidad secreta –murmuró Merlín.

—No obstante, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Hermione, la expresión curiosa y hambrienta en su rostro similar a la de muchos Ravenclaws, la sed de conocimiento en su mirada que la habría convertido en una increíble Ravenclaw.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, ser el último Dragonlord, etc –murmuró Merlín, y los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

— ¡Por supuesto, eso tiene mucho sentido! Pero… todos saben que Merlín fue el último Dragonlord, ¿Cómo te fue retransmitido? –preguntó, y Merlín se encogió de hombros evasivamente.

—Tal vez el tipo tenía un hermano o un amante secreto, no sé, ¿Genes recesivos? De alguna manera pasó a mí y he sido la única persona en mi familia por generaciones que realmente puede usarlo. La segunda vez que tengo, en realidad, por lo que era la única razón por la que sabía que podía usarlo ahora. Hubiera estado jodido si no la tuviera –razonó Merlín. Hermione frunció el ceño pero asintió, aceptando su respuesta. Hubiera sido demasiado ridículo que la idea incluso cruzara por su cabeza de que él era el verdadero Merlín, y no había otra opción.

—Eso es… eso es una locura –murmuró Hermione. —Tienes suerte de que la prueba sean dragones –Merlín se rió.

—Sí, la tuve –dijo. Fue casi una coincidencia, ya que nunca había usado su habilidad de Dragonlord en… siglos. Sin embargo, tenía que pasar las siguientes dos pruebas y entrar en ese cementerio con Harry para establecer el precario balance. Tras unos minutos de conversación un poco incomoda, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida para ver los puntajes—Merlín había llegado sorprendentemente la primer lugar, con Harry en segundo, muy cerca, solo por el puntaje injustamente bajo que Karkaroff le había dado.

Merlín salió de la arena e intentó regresar al castillo antes de que la multitud se fuera, pero sus animados y balbuceantes amigos inmediatamente lo inundaron.

— ¡Esa fue la cosa más brillante que he visto en mi vida! –Cora dijo efusivamente.

—Demente, eso fue –murmuró Vernon con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¡Absolutamente increíble! –felicitó Cedric con una palmada masculina en su espalda. Pavel y Rob abrazaron a Merlín con fuerza, y el grupo se dirigió de regreso a la sala común de Hufflepuff, pasando el huevo de oro entre ellos con la promesa de una fiesta en el aire.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Por favor, ignoren el mierda lo-que-sea casi irlandés traducido al lenguaje dragón, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, así que solo use eso. Sí. Se traduce aproximadamente (o se supone que debe) "dragón, cálmate y renuncia a tu oro".

 **Notas del traductor:**

Merlín es demasiado sutil, después de todo, ser el último Dragonlord no es nada de lo que sospechar. (?)

Bueno, gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **Tricksterity** _**en Ao3.**_


	8. Siendo Amigos

_Suceden cosas que son emocionantes._

* * *

Merlín pensó que era bastante desagradable que la primera prueba fuera en un día de escuela, y que se esperara que asistiera a clases al día siguiente después de luchar contra un dragón. Cedric trató de convencerlo de que sería excusado de sus clases debido a eso, pero a Merlín no le apetecía sufrir la ira del Profesor Snape en Pociones dobles. El Profesor sabía que era bueno y había esperado durante todo el trimestre la oportunidad de criticarlo por algo, lo que a Merlín le pareció algo especialmente infantil. Su hubiera estado en Slytherin, Snape había estado alabando y rodeándose con sus logros, pero en lugar de eso, casi lo ignoró, tratando de encontrar una manera de demostrar que de alguna forma estaba haciendo trampa.

No ayudó el hecho de que toda la casa de Hufflepuff había festejado hasta las 3 a.m. y tuvieron que levantarse con mínimas horas de sueño, y Merlín estaba seguro de que algunas personas ni siquiera durmieron esa noche. La sala común estaba llena de restos de comida, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y envoltorios de dulces, pero cuando Merlín caminaba pesadamente por la mañana con su túnica medio puesta, la habitación estaba limpia e impecable. Pensó que debería darle algo a los elfos domésticos de la casa como agradecimiento por limpiar el desastre.

Pavel no apareció en el desayuno, todavía roncando en la cama, y Cedric tuvo la sensatez de traerle algunas tostadas de mermelada antes de sacar al chico de la cama y meterlo en las mazmorras para tomar Pociones. Snape fue especialmente duro con ellos, al ver las expresiones de cansancio en las caras de los Hufflepuffs y supo que habían estado clebrando hasta tarde, y les dio a todos una poción extremadamente difícil de preparar de la que Merlín nunca había oído hablar. Merlín aún así logró preparar una poción perfecta, y ayudó a sus amigos cercanos a no hacer estañar sus calderos en su fatiga, y solo impidió que Cora agregara algo que hubiera llenado la habitación con algo similar a una Solución Hinchadora en el aire.

McGonagall lo miró divertida mientras luchaba una vez más por convertir su jarrón en un cisne, e incluso Cedric y los demás notaron las miradas que le estaba dando. Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y los labios finos en una línea.

—Señor Emery, ¿Realmente es tan incompetente como dice ser? –preguntó sin rodeos, y algunos de los Gryffindors se rieron a carcajadas, e incluso Arthur soltó una risita.

—Eh, ¿Sí? –tartamudeó Merlín, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando. McGonagall parecía poco impresionada.

— ¿Recuerda durante la Primera Prueba, su intento de desviar al dragón transfigurando una roca en un perro pequeño? –preguntó, y Merlín se sonrojo un poco.

—Uh… esa no era una transfiguración propiamente dicha, Profesora –admitió. —Hice que la roca se viera un poco como un perro e hiciera ruidos para distraer al dragón, pero si hubiera estado más cerca habría notado que no era un perro para nada. Era literalmente una roca ladrando –ante esto, todos los que escuchaban estallaron en una carcajada estridente, e incluso los labios de McGonagall se movieron infinitésimamente hacia un lado. Ella suspiró como si fuera una causa perdida, y regresó al frente de la clase.

Merlín estaba en medio de una lucha con una Tentácula Venenosa en su próxima clase cuando miró a través del invernadero y notó a nadie menos que Maya Reed tocando con algo similar a unos palillos su planta.

— ¡Maya! –Merlín llamó, y ella lo vio, saludando, y entonces sus palillos se deslizaron al costado, lo que hizo enojar a su Tentácula. Merlín logró meterla a la nueva maceta donde las estaban transfiriendo, y accedió y se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Merlín se abrió paso por el invernadero, esquivando otras plantas embravecidas, hasta que se encontró parado junto a Maya.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –le preguntó, después de que ella suavemente persuadir a su Tentácula en su nueva maceta.

—Tengo una afinidad por la Herbología –dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente tímida. —Sin embargo, soy un poco mierda con cualquier otro tema, soy un poco demasiado… torpe, supongo. Hiperactiva, habladora, cabeza hueca, como quieras llamarlo.

—No creo que seas una cabeza hueca –dijo Merlín con amabilidad. —Creo que solo eres entusiasta –Maya le dio una sonrisa cegadora.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? –preguntó ella.

—Definitivamente –sonrió Merlín. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando escuchó un grito estridente. Todos se giraron para ver a Cora riendo y gritando, su Tentácula tratando de enredarla, haciéndole cosquillas incluso cuando estaba completamente aterrorizada. Maya corrió de inmediato, empujando a todos los estudiantes sorprendidos en la habitación, llegando antes de que la Profesora Sprout pudiera ponerse en acción. Puso sus manos sobre la Tentácula y la acarició suavemente, envolviendo sus agiles dedos alrededor de ella, forzando con suavidad a la planta para soltar su agarre sobre Cora, empujándola dentro la maceta grande. Finalmente se calmó, y las piernas de Cora le fallaron cuando cayó al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Maya, mirando a Cora.

— ¿Mencione que tengo una intensa fobia a las arañas? Gracias –dijo Cora vagamente, sin aliento, y levantó la vista para mirar a Maya con los ojos cerrados. Merlín tuvo una repentina imagen de esas películas en las que dos personajes se encuentran y esa dramática e intensa mirada fija, y Merlín sintió extrañamente como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Maya sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Cora, quien la tomó y se dejó levantar.

—Cora Dallas –se presentó, convirtiendo la ayuda en un apretón de manos.

—Maya Reed –sonrió la Slytherin. —Tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí, podría haberte tomando como compañera y tendrías pequeños bebés araña –bromeó. Cora palideció y se estremeció.

—Lo… siento –Maya se disculpó. —Nunca puedo decir qué es inapropiado o no.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso por una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade –dijo Cora sin problemas, y todos los que escucharon silbaron en entendimiento, Maya parecía casi conmocionada por lo rápido que cambió el tema, y luego sonrió.

—Es una cita –confirmó. En ese momento, la Profesora Sprout vino terminando las macetas y agitando los brazos.

— ¡Más jardinería y menos coqueteo, chicas! –les regañó, pero había una sonrisa que se insinuaba en las comisuras de sus labios mientras empujaba a Cora hacia Cedric, que estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus mejillas debieron de estar doliéndole. Le dio un codazo en el costado mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente, y ella lo golpeó en el brazo. Maya volvió a cruzar la habitación donde exactamente sucedió lo mismo entre ella y un risueño chico de Slytherin. Merlín recordó que ella había dicho que no le gustaba mucho el asunto de los chicos y eso ahora tenía mucho sentido.

El siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade estaba a solo una semana de distancia, y para el tiempo que llego, Cora estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción mientras trenzaba su cabello con dedos rápidos.

—No he tenido una cita como en, _una eternidad_ –murmuró, levantándose las putas del pelo para poder ver la trenza en el espejo frente a ella. — ¿Qué demonios digo? Fui tan fluida en Herbología pero en realidad soy un desastre babeante.

—Estarás bien –dijo Merlín con un tono tranquilo. —Y créeme, ella tartamudea más que tú, y tiene una tendencia a divagar. Y ustedes son mujeres así que supongo que tendrán más… cosas femeninas en común –Cora le envió una mirada extraña.

— ¿Has estado en una cita, Morgan? –preguntó burlonamente.

— ¡Claro que sí! Solo… no muchas –admitió. —A menos que cuentes cuando salí con esa Veela y esa fue la experiencia más aterradora en mi vida.

— ¿Saliste con una _Veela_? –Cora se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Lo besos fueron bastante buenos, hasta que a ella le creció un pico –respondió Merlín, y Cora estalló en carcajadas, casi deshaciendo su trenza completa.

—Oh Morgan, nunca dejas de divertir –dijo –Cora afablemente. Finalmente se ató la trenza y se puso a maquillarse, lo que Merlín observó con interés. Base líquida, un tipo de base oculta debajo de los ojos, algún tipo de base de maquillaje, delineador de ojos (que parecía doloroso), máscara (incluso más doloroso si ella se pinchaba en el ojo), algo en las mejillas, otro algo rosado en las mejillas, y ella terminó con brillo en los labios. La mente de Merlín estaba impresionada por lo mucho mayor que se veía, y Cora sonrió al ver su mirada en el espejo.

—Nunca has visto maquillaje siendo aplicado, ¿Huh?

—Nope. Parece doloroso y lleva mucho tiempo –Merlín admitió sinceramente. Cora se rió y enderezó su túnica, aplanándola y asegurándose de que se viera bien. Ella asintió para sí misma y salió volando de la habitación, Merlín corriendo detrás. Cora iba a llevar a Maya a las Tres Escobas, y Cedric, Merlín y los demás se unirían a ellas después de una o dos horas para darles tiempo de estar a solas.

—En serio, vas a estar bien, solo… haz lo que sea que hagas con un chico –dijo Merlín, y Cora lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué parte de _lesbiana feroz_ no entiendes? –preguntó Cora, y Merlín se sonrojó un poco.

—Uh, como que, bueno, pensé que eras… ¿Le ibas a los dos lados? –Merlín tartamudeo. —Quiero decir… mira, no importa, voy a dejar de hablar –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Había pensado que ella y Pavel podrían haber tenido algo en juego, pero aparentemente no.

—Está bien, no eres la primera persona en pensar que estoy saliendo con Kaidanovsky –suspiró. Los dos descendieron a la sala común donde se encontraron con el resto, y todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde Maya estaba esperando, charlando animadamente con su amigo Slytherin de Herbología.

—Hey, Simon –saludó Cedric, golpeando los puños con el Slytherin.

—Cedric, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Simon, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. Cedric y Simon charlaron cuando Cora abrazó a Maya, las dos sonreían con tanta fuerza que sus rostros parecían estar a punto de partirse en dos. Juntos, el grupo de los ocho se dirigió a Hogsmeade, un escalofrío en el aire que prometía la llegada del invierno. Cora y Maya se separaron una vez que llegaron a la villa para ir a las Tres Escobas, y Merlín les envió un gesto de aprobación. Se rieron, entrelazaron sus dedos, y entraron al pub, luciendo como si se hubieran conocido durante años.

—Esas dos se van a encender como una casa en llamas –murmuró Vernon, algo preocupado. Merlín también lo estaba, teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con que Cora casi se prendía fuego en Pociones, y lo torpe que era Maya…

—Esto va a ser un desastre –suspiró Simon. —Puedo verlo ahora. Ambas intentara caminar hasta un lugar y terminaran rompiendo cincuenta cosas en el camino, y luego prenderán fuego a ocho tapices antes de matar accidentalmente a la Sra. Norris –Merlín se rió y pensó que Simon no estaba del todo mal.

—Y, ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Rob.

—Irónicamente podríamos ir a Madame Puddifoots –sugirió Simon, y Merlín resopló. —Pero, sinceramente, Zonko está allá. He oído que han acumulado montones de nuevos productos –una decisión unánime más tarde, y el grupo de chicos Hufflepuffs más un bastante bien Slytherin, se abrieron camino hacia Zonko, que estaba completamente lleno de estudiantes emocionados. Merlín vio a Harry en el otro extremo de la tienda, riéndose con Ron. Estaba contento de que los dos amigos finalmente se hubieran reconciliado, porque sabía cómo se sentía cuando tu mejor amigo no confiaba en ti (léase: la batalla de Camlann).

— ¿Cómo crees que lo está haciendo Cora? –preguntó Vernon, evitando por poco un frisbee con colmillos que un sobreexcitado de tercer año había lanzado en la tienda.

—Estoy más preocupado por Maya –bromeó Merlín. Durante más o menos una hora el grupo logró perderse en las maravillas de la tienda de bromas, y Merlín sintió la tentación de comprarse un cojín de broma de la sección de bromas de los Muggles para plantarlo bajo Cora, y decidió que era demasiado grosero. Luego, su grupo se dirigió a Honeydukes y se abasteció de la muy necesaria comida de estudio.

—Supongo que podemos ir y unirnos a Cora y Maya ahora –dijo Simon, mirando el reloj de plata que brillaba en su muñeca.

—Es posible que necesitemos a un valiente vigilante para meter la cabeza primero por su acaso están haciendo algo… desagradable –dijo Rob torpemente, y Pavel se echó a reír.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros se opone a ver eso –bromeó Pavel, y Cedric lo golpeó en la cabeza. No obstante, el grupo ingreso a las Tres Escobas, donde Cora y Maya bebían su cerveza de mantequilla y discutían con alegría los pros y contras de integrar a los muggles en una sociedad mágica.

— ¡Hola chicos! –Cora gritó, agitando una mano para hacer señas a su grupo. Todos lograron apretarse alrededor de la mesa, apenas con espacio suficiente para sus codos, pero era un ambiente confortable. Madame Rosmerta se acercó para entregar sus cervezas de mantequilla, y comieron unas varitas de regaliz mientras todos se ponían al día y hablaban de nada en particular. Merlín se estaba perdiendo feliz en la normalidad de la vida escolar cuando Cedric sacó algo que había olvidado por completo.

—Morgan, ¿Has descubierto lo que había en ese huevo de oro? Preguntó, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Merlín frunció el ceño.

—Yo… en realidad no. Me olvidé de eso, entre la fiesta y mi mala Transfiguración, ha estado en el fondo de mi baúl –admitió. Era cierto, apenas había pensado en el huevo de oro, y había pasado una semana desde que el dragón le permitió tomarlo. Un par de ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron.

—Eres malditamente olvidadizo –Rob murmuró, drenando las últimas gotas de su cerveza de mantequilla. Cualquier otra palabra que él dijera se había ahogado cuando se abrió la puerta del bar, revelando a un grupo alborotado de Gryffindors, incluido el mismo Arthur. Merlín le sonrió mientras pasaba junto a sus amigos, y Arthur sorpresivamente se la devolvió.

—Entonces… ¿Qué cambió entre ustedes dos? –preguntó Cora, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente, y Merlín se sonrojó.

—Cállate. Simplemente decidimos que odiarnos tomaba demasiado de nuestro tiempo –dijo Merlín. —Además, la cosa del pseudo archienemigo era demasiado infantil.

—Mmhmm –dijo Cora, claramente incrédula, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Maya la golpeó juguetonamente, y Cora casi escupió la cerveza de mantequilla por la nariz. Arthur se levantó de su mesa para pedirle bebidas a Rosmerta, y se detuvo junto a Merlín en su camino de regreso.

—No pude decírtelo, pero buen trabajo en la primera prueba, Morgan. Es bueno que hayas decidido usar esa habilidad secreta tuya, ¿Huh? –se rió. —Solo ten cuidado con Rita Skeeter, he escuchado rumores de que ha estado husmeando, tratando de conseguir una escandalosa entrevista tuya.

—La única cosa escandalosa que va a conseguir de mí es un dedo medio levantado –murmuró Merlín.

—Incluso así, ella probablemente escriba algo pero si haces eso –aconsejó Arthur. Sonrió nuevamente y se unió a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, otro de ellos con una insignia de prefecto.

— ¿Por qué no se unen a nuestras mesas? –preguntó Cedric. —En serio, necesitamos más amigos.

— ¡Tenemos suficientes amigos! –argumentó Rob.

—Tenemos dos Slytherins y nosotros –dijo Cedric. Dio media vuelta y gritó hacia los Gryffindors, quienes murmuraron entre sí, y luego todos se levantaron para arrastrar su mesa y cerrar la brecha. Con un poco de mezcla y reposicionamiento, catorce personas lograron sentarse algo cómodamente en el medio de las Tres Escobas. Los Gryffindors parecían un poco inseguros de sentarse con Slytherins, pero una vez que Maya y Simon se presentaron, dejaron e lado su estigma y les dieron la bienvenida. Merlín de alguna manera se metió entre Cedric y Arthur, uniéndose a los dos grupos con su presencia. Cora y Maya estaban tomadas de la mano sobre la mesa, al igual que una pareja de Gryffindor al otro lado de Arthur.

—Lo siento, probablemente debería presentarte a todos –dijo Arthur. —Estos dos tortolitos repugnantes son Sara y Percy, la que mira a todos como su fuera mejor que ellos es Lydia, y los no-hermanos son Mako y Rinko –presentó. El gran grupo felizmente habló entre ellos, alguien produciendo un paquete de Snap explosivo de la nada, que atrajo a unos pocos espectadores interesados, pero en todo lo que Merlín pudo pensar era la calidez de Arthur a su lado de nuevo, después de tantos años. Podía sentir la cerveza de mantequilla zumbando a través de él, lo suficiente para calentarlo, pero definitivamente no lo suficiente como para siquiera considerar hacer algo estúpido. Para cuando el grupo decidió regresar al castillo, Merlín y Arthur discutían profundamente por qué Merlín era tan mierda en Transformaciones, y ocasionalmente Cora se metía entre ellos.

Pavel se veía muy cerca de Lydia, que incluso sonreía cuando no se daba cuenta, y sus manos se rozaban en cada movimiento de brazos, y en realidad parecía interesada en sus quejas acerca de Rusia. Cora y Maya se abrazaron como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y Merlín juró que si esas dos no terminaba casándose, se comería sus túnicas.

El grupo se despidió en el cruce entre pasillos que conducían a las salas comunes de todos, y Merlín le sonrió a Arthur.

—No eres tan malo, sabes –molestó Merlín.

—Oh, puedes decirlo –bromeó Arthur de vuelta, pero una sonrisa brillante iluminó su rostro. —Realmente lo hiciste muy bien en la primer prueba, y me alegro de que no murieras.

—Aw, ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? –Merlín se burló.

—Cállate –Arthur resopló. Era tan parecido a su vieja camaradería que dolía. —Tengo que irme ya, estaré patrullando esta noche si te apetece una caminata de media noche. Te veré por ahí, Morgan.

—Igual, Arthur –dijo Merlín. Ambos sonrieron y giraron dirigiéndose a sus salas, y Merlín no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas dolieran. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a su dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía idea de qué era el huevo de oro.


	9. Cantando

_Merlín finalmente consigue abrir ese maldito huevo de oro._

* * *

Merlín se sentó en medio de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta, mirando el gran huevo de oro que tenía delante. La decoración en la parte superior del huevo era claramente una manija que uno podía girar para revelar lo que había dentro, pero Merlín era cauteloso. Nada sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos era fácil, y no le sorprendería que el huevo se abriera y lanzara nubes de gas venenoso o algo similar.

En la cama junto a él, Pavel, Vern y Rob se reunieron, esperando ansiosos para ver qué haría. Cedric estaba fuera haciendo algo, y Merlín agarró su varita con fuerza, el pequeño fragmento de zafiro se hundió en la suave parte inferior de su muñeca.

— ¡Vamos, Morgan, ábrelo! –Rob insistió, pero la boca de Merlín se torció.

—Dudo que haya algo bueno aquí –admitió Merlín. —Necesito estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Además, estoy esperando a Cedric. ¿Dónde está?

—Deberes de Prefecto –informó Pavel, y Merlín frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Cedric es Prefecto? ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Merlín. No había visto la insignia en la túnica de Cedric en absoluta, no como la que brillaba en el pecho de Arthur, y se preguntó si había sido increíblemente obtuso y ciego.

—Desde que atraparon a Gabriel Tale haciendo una broma con los hermanos Weasley y le quitaron su estatus de Prefecto. Triste, en realidad, porque nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero la Profesora Sprout convirtió a Cedric en Prefecto, lo que fue una elección obvia en primer lugar –dijo Vern.

— ¿Cuándo exactamente pasó esto? –preguntó Merlín.

—Uh… tal vez hace unos días, durante la secuelas de la Primera Prueba, probablemente estuviste demasiado estresado como para prestar atención, especialmente con Snape en tu trasero durante Pociones y estudiando para Transfiguración. Aunque, Cedric regresará en cualquier momento –dijo Rob, y Merlín sonrió. Cedric era inteligente y tenía una mente lista, con él en su pequeño grupo podrían entender el huevo seguramente. Por supuesto, las reglas del Torneo decían que no se le permitía ayuda, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos no pudieran expresar sus ideas y dar consejos.

Cedric entró por la puerta no cinco minutos después, y se acomodó con los demás en la cama de Rob y observó ansiosamente el huevo de oro aparentemente inofensivo.

— ¿Listos? –preguntó Merlín, antes de apretar los dientes y girar la parte superior del huevo. Inmediatamente un horrendo y penetrante chillido resonó por la habitación como si alguien fuera torturado, y Merlín cerró el huevo lo más rápido posible mientras los otros cuatros se tapaban los oídos con las manos.

—Por Merlín, ¿Qué fue eso? –maldijo Pavel. Merlín se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaban haciendo una pregunta, y había olvidado que su nombre era una maldición similar a 'oh Dios' que usaban los Muggles. Fue un poco surrealista,

—Eso suena casi familiar… –meditó Cedric, y todos voltearon a mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ese horrible chillido es algo que escuchaste antes? ¿Eres el mejor amigo de una banshee o algo así? –balbuceó Vern, y Merlín reprimió una carcajada, sus oídos todavía retumbando.

—Sonaba como alguien siendo torturado –murmuró Pavel.

—I una mujer dando a luz –intervino Rob, y todos se giraron para mirarlo sorprendidos. — ¿Qué? Mi madre es enfermera.

La puerta se abrió violentamente para revelar a Cora, a sus compañeras de habitación y lo que parecía ser el resto de la casa de Hufflepuff se agrupaba en el pasillo, mirando dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Alquilen está escondiendo una mandrágora debajo de su cama? –exigió Cora, luciendo un poco conmocionada.

—Lo siento… esa fue la pista en el huevo –admitió Merlín. —Ahora mismo estoy tratando de descubrir lo qué gritos tienen que ver con la próxima prueba.

—Bueno, no lo abras de nuevo sin cubrirlo con una manta o algo así, eso fue horrible –maldijo Cora. —Tíralo en el fregadero o algo para que no sea tan ruidoso –con eso, la puerta se cerró de golpe, y Cedric casi se cae de la cama en su prisa.

— ¡Sé lo que era eso! –prácticamente gritó. —Mi padre trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, sabía que sonaba familiar, ¡Gracias, Cora! Es como el Sirenio se escucha fuera del agua, en el Ministerio tiene que arrastrar a la gente del agua a tanques de agua gigantes y alguien hunde la cabeza para escucharlos, a menos que realmente puedas hablar Sirenio como el Profesor Dumbledore –Cedric jadeaba de excitación, pecho levantándose, y Merlín sonrió.

— ¡Cedric, podría besarte! ¿Eso significa que lo ponemos en una tina o algo y tendrá sentido? –preguntó Merlín.

—Sí, y podemos usar en baño de prefectos, he tenido la intención de probarlo desde hace un tiempo. ¡Vamos! –Cedric dijo emocionado. Merlín agarró el huevo y lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras los cinco salían corriendo de su dormitorio como si estuviera en llamas, fuera de la sala común y por los pasillos hasta donde estaba el baño de los prefectos y todos estaban jadeando fuertemente en el momento en que llegaron al quinto piso.

Cedric pronunció la contraseña a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, quien se apartó del camino. El baño de los prefectos era enorme, con techos de mármol de altos arcos y dos baños que eran más bien como pequeñas piscinas; en el centro había una columna de grifos, cada uno con un tipo diferente de agua.

—Esto es increíble –murmuró Pavel, asombrado. Rápidamente los cinco estudiantes se desnudaron mientras Cedric entraba para abrir los grifos, y en un minuto todo el baño se había llenado mágicamente con burbujas con aroma a melocotón. Merlín saltó primero, y una vez que todos los Hufflepuff entraron, se hundieron bajo el agua como uno, y Merlín abrió el huevo.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos  
Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.  
Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto.  
Pues son importantes, ¡No sabes cuánto!;  
Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,  
Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.  
Pasado ese tiempo, ¡Negras perspectivas!  
Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Merlín asomó la cabeza por encima de la superficie y respiró hondo mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, y todos se sonrieron el uno al otro con la misma estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que fuimos los primeros en descubrirlo? –preguntó Cedric.

—Probablemente, tal vez Krum lo haya visto ya que vive en un barco rodeado de agua, pero yo diría que eres uno de los primeros –dijo Vern.

—Así que la segunda prueba seguramente sea en el Lago Negro y las sirenas tomaran algo que valoras –meditó Merlín. — ¿Qué podría valorar? No tengo nada tan precioso— ¿Mi varita? No, nos dejan llevarlas a nuestras pruebas. Ellos probablemente tomaran la saeta de fuego de Harry…

— ¿Y si no es un objeto? –intervino Cedric.

—Sí, la canción decía que tomaría lo que valoras, nunca especificaron si era un objeto –continuó Rob.

— ¿Qué pasa si toman a una persona? –sugirió Pavel.

—La persona que más me importa –exhaló Merlín, su mente inmediatamente evocando una imagen de Arthur; de pie iluminado por el sol en el jardín de Camelot, la capa roja brillando en el sol de la mañana, sonriéndole a Gwen y Merlín como idiota. Si la gente del agua se llevaba a Arthur y no lo encontraba en una hora…

—Pero no matarán a la persona si se la llevan más de una hora, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Vern. —Dijeron que no volverían, pero eso sería en contra de las reglas del Torneo, porque las personas que tomen no serán contendientes y no correrían peligro, ¿Cierto? –se encontró con silencio.

—En este tipo de torneo, creo que todo es posible –dijo Cedric solemnemente.


	10. Resistiendo

_Los de séptimo año están sujetos a la maldición Imperius, y se transmite un mensaje misterioso alrededor de la escuela que solo puede significar una cosa…_

* * *

—Hoy estamos terminando nuestras lecciones preliminares sobre la Antigua Magia y estamos recurriendo a las formas de la magia actual tal como la conocemos. ¿Puede alguien resumir lo que hemos aprendido sobre Antigua Magia? –preguntó la Profesora Sinistra, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, aunque serena y correcta, mientras los otros estudiantes se sentaban frente a ella. Teoría de la Magia fue una increíblemente clase casual, considerando el hecho de que solo ocho estudiantes en toda la escuela la tomaron, y no había realmente necesidad de exámenes o ensayos – discusiones eran las principales formas de aprendizaje en la clase.

— ¿Sí, Arielle? –preguntó la Profesora Sinistra, señalando con una uña pintada de negro al Ravenclaw.

—La Antigua Magia fue utilizada por última vez en el siglo XII durante el reinado de la Reina Guinevere Pendragon, que removió la prohibición de la magia puesta en lugar por Uther Pendragon después de la muerte de su marido, el Rey Arthur, nombrando al hechicero Merlín como mago de la corte –recitó el estudiante, y una vez más, a Merlín lo golpeó lo extraño que era que le describieran su propia vida en medio de un aula. —La Antigua Magia era utilizada por los druidas, y era la forma dominante de magia antes de que la magia actual entrara en práctica más común por los antepasados de los cuatro fundadores. Los druidas atraían la magia del mundo que los rodeaba, a menudo vivían en bosques y meditaban en cuevas, campos o grandes masas de agua para absorber los elementos –recitó Arielle, casi como si fuera un libro de texto.

—Gracias, Arielle. Ahora Morgan, ¿Cómo veían los druidas el mundo? .preguntó Sinistra con una sonrisa.

—Los druidas veían el mundo en términos de equilibrio –explicó Merlín. —Como su magia venía del mundo que los rodeaba, tenían que mantenerla en equilibrio para que su magia permaneciera fuerte y pura – el balance oscilaba entre el equilibrio universal de la vida y al muerte y las cosas pequeñas como medir las especies para su comida o el equilibrio en la empuñadura de una espada –dijo Merlín.

—O tener una habilidad innata para crear pociones perfectamente –murmuró Ron en un susurró burlón, y la clase se rió entre dientes junto con él.

—Exactamente, Rob –dijo Sinistra. —Morgan tiene un vínculo increíblemente fuerte con sus raíces druídicas, posiblemente debido a la habilidad de Dragonlord que mostró durante la Primera Prueba –Merlín estaba agradecido de que la Profesora Sinistra nunca hiciera un gran revuelo acerca de sus habilidades, sino que reconoció la magia en él, y aparte de algunas preguntas, nunca se burló ni se jacto de ello. —Esta sensación de equilibro que tienes de lso druidas, Morgan, significa que tienes la capacidad de crear pociones perfectas sin tener que pensar conscientemente en lo que estás haciendo –dijo Sinistra. —Pero también significa que durante la magia moderna, como la transfiguración, le resulta increíblemente difícil cambiar objetos animados a inanimados y viceversa debido al desequilibrio de poder que reconocer que otros estudiantes nunca pensarían –dijo, y Merlín asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes, antes que ahora, alguna ve consideraron lo extraño que es poder convertir un objeto inanimado como una tetera en un ser vivo y animado, como una tortuga? ¿Para parecer crear vida de la nada, para convertir algo hecho por el hombre en un organismo complejo y orgánico? –preguntó Sinistra, y ni una sola mano se levantó mientras los estudiantes tenían una mirada de comprensión apareciendo en su rostro. Merlín se rió de la expresión en la cara de Rob al darse cuenta de cuánto él había estado luchando con transfiguración.

—Afortunadamente para ti, Morgan, vamos a estudiar el funcionamiento de la magia moderna y cómo es mucho más que solo hablar un idioma muerto y agitar una varita mágica –dijo con una sonrisa, y Merlín se rió. La Profesora Sinistra definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en su profesor favorito.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema con la magia moderna y por qué funciona? Vas a pensar mucho en esta preguntan ya que estarás entregando un ensayo dentro de tres semanas, y no en una letra grande, señorita Alakous –bromeó Sinistra, y la Gryffindor se sonrojó y miró su regazo.

La clase terminó no die minutos después, Merlín y Rob bajaron dos pisos para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos fuera del aula de DCAO. Merlín había estado disfrutando las lecciones recientemente, incluso si eran un poco raras, simplemente porque Ojoloco Moody era su profesor. El hombre era un auror conocido por casi todos en el mundo mágico, y Merlín había visto varios artículos de él las pocas veces que había ordenado el Diario el Profeta. Había ordenado el Quisquilloso una vez, y solo una vez, simplemente porque era demasiado ridículo para tomarlo enserio, pero era una buena risa de vez en cuando.

Hubo un artículo hace unos días antes del comienzo del semestre que decía que Moody había informado un asalto en su casa, solo para darse cuenta de que no había sido nada después de que se enviaran funcionarios del Ministerio (incluido Arthur Weasley), y era su papelera encantada la que se volvió loca. Por más paranoicos y locos que los periódicos hicieran a Ojoloco, Merlín no creía que fuera nada en absoluto. Era increíblemente tranquilo, si no contabas la cantidad de veces que gritaba '¡Vigilancia constante!' durante la clase.

— ¿Has escuchado lo que los años más jóvenes han estado diciendo hoy? –preguntó Cedric cuando Merlín y Rob se le acercaron desde el pasillo.

—No, realmente no he estado escuchando los chismes de hoy –dijo Merlín. Era cierto, había pasado todo su tiempo libre pensando en qué demonios significaba el huevo de oro cuando decía que iba a llevarse a alguien que amaba. Merlín suponía que probablemente sería Cedric, ya que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su mejor amigo en la escuela, aunque había muchas posibilidades de que uno de sus otros amigos de Hufflepuff fuera capturado. Sabía que si Cedric estaba en el torneo como se suponía que debía estar, Cho Chang había sido tomada, viendo como Cedric había estado extremadamente flechado con ella por semanas. Sin embargo, existía la probabilidad innata de que Arthur podría ser dl elegido, porque aunque no parecían ser grandes amigos, Merlín sabía que Hogwarts y, de hecho, el Profesor Dumbledore, ambos tenían formas de saber cosas que realmente no podían o no debían.

—Dijeron que Moody nos está enseñando sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables, ¡Y que incluso ha estado probando la Maldición Imperius en algunos de los de cuatro y quinto año! –Cedric siseó, y Merlín frunció el ceño. Era posible que no se haya involucrado demasiado en la comunidad mágica durante algunos años, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso era ilegal.

— ¿Y a él se le permite hacer eso? –Cora preguntó, preocupada.

—Usualmente son solo a los de séptimo año a los que se nos enseña sobre las maldiciones, y las demostraciones son increíblemente raras, no se han visto durante al menos algunas décadas. ¿Pero enseñarlas a los años más jóvenes? –Rob contribuyó. Mientras Merlín estaba preocupado, con lo que había visto en el futuro, parecía ser la vigilancia para enseñar a los más jóvenes –especialmente a Harry– como lidiar con las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Había muchas posibilidades de que no pudiera neutralizar la amenaza que se volvería Voldemort, y que el mundo caería irremediablemente desequilibrado, y que el conocimiento de cómo sobrevivir así se volvería esencial.

—Tal vez él piensa que algo va a pasar –interrumpió Merlín.

— ¿Cómo qué? El hombre es un psicópata paranoico –se burló Cora. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió sola y todos comenzaron a entrar. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron que todos los escritorios y sillas estaban apilados a ambos lados de la habitación, dejando un espacio completamente vacío en el medio donde Moody estaba de pie, apoyado en su bastón.

—Seguramente todos han oído los rumores –comenzó Moody una vez que todos entraron, murmurando y apiñándose juntos. —Que el aprendizaje sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables no solo esté restringido a los séptimos años, sino que los estudiantes tan jóvenes como los de cuarto año estén aprendiendo sobre ellos. Y estarás en lo cierto –dijo con un gruñido. — ¿Quién puede decirme qué son las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables? –Moody preguntó, señalando con el nudoso dedo al perfecto.

—La Maldición Imperius, la… Maldición Cruciatus, y la Maldición Asesina –dijo Cedric, algo inseguro. Merlín se estremeció, recordando lo que esas maldiciones le hicieron a alunas de las personas que conoció durante la Primera Guerra. No había podido intervenir en ese entonces, no era su lugar, por lo que se vio obligado a mirar desde la barrera y dar pistas cripticas mientras sus conocidos comenzaban a morir a su alrededor, a convertirse, o incluso ser torturados hasta la locura.

—Correcto, Sr. Diggory, cinco puntos. Ahora, durante el reinado de Ustedes-Saben-Quien, la maldición Imperius fue utilizada con mayor frecuencia para traer a la gente de nuestro lado a su lado –comenzó Moody. Sin embargo, después de que Ustedes-Saben-Quien desapareció, fue increíblemente difícil para nosotros adivinar quien realmente había estado bajo la maldición, y quién estaba salvando su propio trasero –Merlín habría estado seguro de que durante este discurso en las clases de cuarto año, ese ojo mágico suyo se habría vuelto hacia Draco Malfoy. Eso hubiera complacido inmensamente a Harry y Ron. —Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para demostrar la Maldición Imperius en este salón de clases, y tienen que luchar contra eso. Pelear contra la maldición Imperius tiene que ver con la fuerza de voluntad y fuerza mental—no importa cuán grande o duro seas, si no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para luchar contra eso, sucumbirás –dijo Moody.

Merlín solo podía imaginar ese ojo girando de Draco a Crabbe y Gyole.

—Así que si todos se ponen en una línea, empezaremos –dijo Moody. Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws se alinearon bastantes vacilantes, pero la atmósfera tensa en la sala se rompió cuando Gabriel Tate, ex prefecto, comenzó a brincar por la sala chillando como un mono.

Una chica Ravenclaw le siguió, que cantó una impresionante canción de opera a todo pulmón, y luego un chico Ravenclaw detrás de ella que dio una voltereta a lo largo de todo el aula. Pavel fue el siguiente, y comenzó a cantar el himno nacional ruso con una coz mucho más profunda que la suya, mientras se tapaba la nariz con el dedo. Cora logró luchar contra la maldición durante unos segundos con terquedad pura, sin adulterar, antes de que cayera al sueño e imitara el nado apresurado de un tiburón.

Rob casi se rompe la rótula cuando subió a la parte superior de la pila de escritorios en una esquina y comenzó a hacer un discurso dramático para la igualdad de Nifflers, antes de que Vern lo derivara al piso, pretendiendo ser un perro excitable. Dos chicos de Ravenclaws progresaron su gran amor mutuo mientras estaban atrapados a cada lado de una pared invisible (y en realidad era una escena que hacía temblar los ojos, los chicos parecían estar desconsolados por no poder tocar al otro=, antes de eso fue el turno de Cedric.

Moody lanzó el hechizo sobre Cedric, quien permaneció completamente quieto, sin moverse. Durante unos segundos, sin aliento, parecía como si el hechizo simplemente no hubiera funcionado, antes de que Cedric iniciara una impresionante rutina de hula con balanceos de cadera y rotaciones. A las chicas les encantó.

Entonces Merlín llegó al frente de la fila y miró al Profesor Moody a los ojos.

—El Campeón de Hogwarts, ¿Eh? Veamos qué tal te va –dijo Moody, alzando su varita hacia Merlín. Se congeló, sintiendo algo así como calor entrando en su cuerpo, acurrucándose alrededor de sus costillas, la sensación de estar en una cálida manta, reconfortante y feliz. Su mente se remonta a los días en que eran los más felices – al lado de Arthur, trabajando juntos para salvar Camelot, brillantes sonrisas lanzadas el uno al otro en alivio mientras batallas eran ganadas y los dos seguían vivos.

Entonces Merlín comenzó a sentir que sus dedos se movían sin su consentimiento, y fue como si lo rociaran con hielo. La felicidad y calidez se fueron inmediatamente cuando el hechizo intentó apoderarse de su cuerpo, moviéndolo sin que él lo supiera, hacer que hiciera lo que no quería. Para controlarlo, usarlo, para hacer lo que sea, para hacerlo indefenso mientras sus extremidades se movían como una marioneta.

Como Morgana.

Como las veces que se habían apoderado de su mente o su cuerpo para eliminar a Arthur, a su mejor amigo, a su Rey, a su amor.

Y Merlín se negó a volver a sentirse así de nuevo.

 _Baila_ , la voz en su cabeza susurró. _Baila para mí. Baila hasta que seas libre. Baila para mí._

 _Nunca_ , Merlín contestó, y como desgarrando un pañuelo de papel, desgarró el hechizo y cayó de rodillas con un grito, jadeando como su hubiera corrido un maratón. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, y podía sentir sus ojos abatidos brillando con un cálido dorado, y luego vítores estallaron a su alrededor. Alguien se dejó caer a su lado y lo tomó en brazos, el frío desapareció de sus extremidades, y Merlín se las arregló para sonreír.

—Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿O no, Emery? –Moody dijo cuando Merlín finalmente recuperó la fuera en sus piernas para ponerse de pie.

Cora resopló a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que había sido ella quien lo estaba abrazando. Ignoró la extrañan mirada que Moody le dio, ese hombre estaba paranoico sobre cualquier cosa, y sonrió cuando aceptó las palmadas en la espalda y choques de cinco que el resto de sus compañeros le dieron, antes de que la clase continuara con las demostraciones. Merlín no estaba seguro si Moody había subido la apuesta o si el resto de la clase simplemente no tenía la voluntad de luchar contra las sensaciones sorprendentemente encantadoras que la Maldición Imperious traía, pero nadie más logró pelear, algo que Rob y Cora se jactaron con orgullo cada vez que un estudiante se humillaba y/o lastimaba durante el ejercicio.

—Su tarea es prepararse adecuadamente para la próxima clase, donde intentaremos esto de nuevo. Emery, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Moody dijo mientras que la campana sonaba en todos los salones de piedra. Merlín le hizo señas a sus amigos, que se dirigían al Gran Comedor para almorzar, y se volvió hacia Ojoloco Moody solo cuando la clase se había ido y la gruesa puerta de madera se había cerrado detrás de ellos. El hombre lo miraba con ambos ojos, posiblemente con sospecha, y fue increíblemente desconcertante.

—Con alguien que tiene talentos tan increíbles y raros como los tuyos, hubiera pensado que habría oído de ti, o al menos de tu línea familiar. Una habilidad de Dragonlord es increíblemente rara, se cree que se ha extinto con el gran mago Merlín –Moody comenzó y Merlín trató de controlar su ritmo cardíaco. No estaba seguro de lo _que_ ese ojo podía ver, si era capaz de atravesar su caja torácica y ver su corazón latir al doble de velocidad, o incluso el sudor que comenzaba a perlar en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Mi familia era extremadamente recluida –comenzó Merlín —para cuando era adolescente solo había estado en la ciudad una o dos veces—no confiaban en el mundo exterior ni en otros magos. Se guardaban para sí solos, teníamos una casa familiar y cultivábamos en un largo en el campo, y fui educado en casa hasta este año.

— ¿Qué cambió? –preguntó Moody. No hubo ningún cambio en su voz, timbre o tono, por lo que Merlín no tenía ninguna idea de si el auror estaba comprando su historia; pero Merlín había mentido lo suficiente en su vida que estaba bastante seguro de que nadie sería capaz de decirlo.

—Murieron –dijo Merlín –mis abuelos, tíos y primos murieron en la Primer Guerra, apenas los conocía. Mis padres se volvieron más recluidos. Mi padre falleció hace cinco años, y mi madre hace diez meses, ambos por enfermedad. Se negaron a ir a San Mungo, estaban demasiado aterrorizados para salir de casa. No era una vida bonita, ni particularmente divertida, pero impartían el suficiente conocimiento como podían. Tuve una tía abuela que venía de vez en cuando para enseñarme como pelear y me daba conocimiento, pero no tengo idea de dónde vive o si todavía está viva. Realmente no sabía lo diferente que era hasta que vine aquí. Nunca pensé que era especial.

Moody lo miró por unos segundos, su ojos mágico penetrando casi en su alma, igual como imaginaba sería bajo el escrutinio de Dumbledore. Finalmente, con un gruñido, Moody asintió y aparentemente acepto su bien pensada mentira (había estado despierto por horas pensándola).

—Eso lo explicaría –dijo Moody –aún así, eres un joven muy interesante, Emery, y estoy ansioso por ver que tan bien en la segunda prueba.

—Gracias Profesor. ¿Puedo irme? –preguntó Merlín. Moody lo dejó ir, y Merlín trató de no salir volando de la habitación a gran velocidad. Eso era lo más cerca de que alguien llegara a descubrir que él no era quien decía ser, y eso no le gustó demasiado. Corrió por la atestada escalera hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba llena de estudiantes confundidos que miraban pergaminos en sus manos.

— ¿Hay un nuevo horario o algo así? –preguntó Merlín, tratando de mirar el papel en la mano de Cedric.

—Es un aviso de la Profesora Sprout pidiéndonos a todos que la veamos en una de las habitaciones vacías de transfiguración después de clases—solo que todos a partir de cuarto año tiene una –dijo Cedric, mostrándole el pergamino a Merlín. Merlín frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podría ser. Al mirar alrededor del Gran Comedor, los estudiantes de otras casas observaban de manera similar trozos de pergaminos en sus manos, incluido un familiar trío de Gryffindor.

—Espera –dijo Merlín, y se escabulló hacia las mesa de Gryffindor junto a ellos. Se sentó al lado de Ron, los de cuarto año murmurando sobre le pergamino en sus manos con un mensaje increíblemente similar en la lera de la Profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Qué crees qué es? –Merlín preguntó.

—Ni idea –dijo Ron —. Solo se les dio a los de cuarto año en adelante.

—Lo mismo que nosotros, parece que todas las casas tienen un mensaje similar –dijo Merlín, señalando tanto las mesas de Ravenclaw como las de Slytherin.

—Tiene que tener que ver con el Torneo de los Tres Magos –interrumpió Hermione —. No es coincidencia que solo sea a los cuartos años y más.

—A los de cuarto año en adelante también les lanzaron la maldición Imperius –señalo Merlín, y Harry lo miró.

— ¿Moody también les hizo eso a ustedes? –preguntó. — ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Yo fui el único que pudo librarse por completo de la maldición. Cora estuvo muy cerca, y Cedric interpretó un encantador hula –informó Merlín, y el trío se echó a reír. — ¿Ustedes?

—Fuimos terribles –dijo Ron —, pero Harry logró deshacerse de ella con las rodillas raspadas.

—Bien hecho, Harry –elogió Merlín —. Vale, los veré después, será mejor que vaya a ver si alguien en Ravenclaw o Slytherin sabe de qué se trata –dijo Merlín.

— ¿Tienes amigos en Slytherin? –Ron preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, no son del todo malos, ya sabes –dijo Merlín, saludando a Maya con la mano, con quien había cruzado la vista a través de la habitación. Rodando los ojos ante el gesto obsceno que ella le levantó, Merlín se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor antes de ver a Arthur sentado con su grupo de amigos, menos a la chica pelirroja Lydia.

—También lo tienes, ¿Huh? –Merlín preguntó, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa.

—Bastante seguro de que es para el baile de Navidad –murmuró Arthur, y Merlín no podía decir si estaba aterrorizado o emocionado con el concepto.

— ¿Baile de Navidad? –preguntó Merlín.

—Seguramente has escuchado hablar de eso –dijo Mako, y Merlín negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Estudiante de intercambio de una familia solitaria que vive en el bosque, ¿Recuerdas? –señaló Merlín, y Rinko resopló.

—Es un baile que tradicionalmente se lleva a cabo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por lo general, solo se les permite asistir a los de sexto y séptimo año, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Harry es un campeón, tuvieron que permitir hasta los de cuarto año –informó Rinko.

—Hay una página en el Diario el Profeta donde puedes pedir túnicas –informó Percy, pasándole el periódico a Merlín, quien lo tomó como una mueca. El anuncio de toda la página estaba cubierto de imágenes de magos y brujas con vestidos y túnicas elegantes revoloteando, el texto casi repugnante y brillante que le informaba al lector que debía hacer su pedido.

—Suena genial –dijo Merlín —. Nunca he estado en un baile antes –era cierto, había logrado atravesar todo el siglo XVIII y XIX sin ser invitado a un baile, era casi un milagro. Sin embargo, había estado pasando por unas pocas décadas petulantes, y ahora decidió que un baile no sería tan malo como él pensaba que sería – o al menos, un baile mágico.

—No creo que nadie lo haya estado, a menos que seas de una familia Slytherin de sangre puta, ellos son los únicos que realmente todavía los tienen –dijo Sara —. Creo que Maya dijo que había ido a uno, ve a preguntarle.

Merlín le dio las gracias y miró a Arthur, que parecía todavía un poco pensativo.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Merlín, y Arthur lo miró.

—Solo me preguntaba si necesitaremos citas –dijo Arthur con una expresión vagamente aterrorizada, y Merlín estalló en carcajadas.

—No creo que tengas problemas en eso, amigo –dijo Merlín, dándole palmaditas en el hombro, y se apresuró a ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw para enfrentarse a Arielle antes de hacer algo tan estúpido como pedirle a Arthur que lo acompañara.

— ¿El mismo mensaje? –Merlín preguntó, y ella asintió —Practica de baile con Flitwick, eso sería digno de ver.

— ¿Practica de baile? –preguntó Arielle. —Ohh, el baile de Navidad, por supuesto. ¡Ni siquiera lo pensé! ¿Crees que de eso se trata todo esto?

—Sí –dijo Merlín —, hable con los Gryffindors, al parecer hay una gran publicidad para las túnicas de gala en el Diario el Profeta de hoy, probablemente sea una buena idea comenzar a buscar en su catálogo ahora –Arielle puso los ojos en blanco y lo apartó juguetonamente, y Merlín se sentó cómodamente en la mesa de Slytherin entre Maya y Simon.

—Entonces… ¿Baile de Navidad, huh? –Merlín comenzó, y Maya gimió y golpeó su frente contra la mesa, mientras que Simon parecía que intentaba no morirse de risa. —No puedo esperar para verte bailar –bromeó Merlín.

—Cierra la boca, Morgan –murmuró Maya en la mesa de madera.

—Lenguaje Maya, o es posible que no puedas ir al baile. Y quieres ver a Cora con Vestido, ¿Verdad? –bromeó Merlín, y Maya se enderezó para mirar a su novia desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—…Tienes un punto –admitió.

—Aunque tal vez Cora ya no quiera verte bailar después de la vigésima ve que pises sus dedos –exclamó Simon, claramente disfrutando el momento. Maya se acercó a Merlín para golpearlo directamente en su brazo.

—Si todos hacemos prácticas de baile con nuestros jefes de casa –comenzó Merlín —, pensé que Flitwick sería hilarante, ¿Pero Snape..? –se detuvo, y Maya tuvo que golpearse la boca con las manos para evitar gritar, sus mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de risa. Simon, por otro lado, parecía que las imágenes mentales que involuntariamente había invocado lo habían marcado de por vida.

—Dios mío –exhaló Simon.

— ¡Diviértanse, los dos! –Merlín bromeó, levantándose para regresar a la mesa de Hufflepuff. No fue hasta que se sentó que se dio cuenta de que una familiar cabeza de rubio claro no se veía por ningún lado. —He reunido algo de información de las otras casas, todos recibimos mensajes de nuestros jefes ce casa, y el escenario más probable es que sea una práctica de baile para el baile de Navidad en una pocas semanas… –Merlín le informó a los demás. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos gimieron, incluso Cora. —Vamos chicos, ¡Será divertido!

—No es el baile de lo que estamos preocupados –dijo Rob.

—Habla por ti mismo –murmuró Cora.

—Son las citas –dijo Rob, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. —Quiero decir, Cora tiene novia, pero, ¿Y nosotros? Todos estamos dolorosamente solteros.

—En palabras de Cora, habla por ti mismo, compañero, le preguntaré a Cho –dijo Cedric, cómodamente, saludando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde la joven se sonrojó y le devolvió el saludo.

—Eres increíble –dijo Merlín. — ¿Dónde está Pavel?

—Dijo que tenía que ir a buscar algo del dormitorio hace nos quince minutos –dijo Vern, metiéndose el último panecillo en la boca.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no ha regresado todavía? No puede haberse perdido, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Merlín, conociendo el notorio talento de Pavel para andar alrededor con su inútil sentido de la orientación.

—Tenemos que irnos y asegurarnos que no lo haga, tenemos pociones a continuación y por muy idiota que sea, no quiero que se meta en problemas –murmuró Cora, antes de acabar con lo último de su jugo de calabaza. Los cinco estudiantes se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Estaban casi a mitad de camino cando Cedric apartó un tapiz para tomar un atajo secreto, y los cinco se congelaron.

Apoyándose contra una pared en el pasillo, Pavel y Lydia estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose a plena luz del día.

—Tienes a la chica –dijo Vern astutamente, y los dos se separaron como si hubieran sido electrocutados. Cora estalló en carcajadas ante la expresión de ciervo deslumbrado por faros en el rostro de Pavel, y Lydia rápidamente acomodo su cabello y comenzó a arreglarse el lápiz labial manchado con una expresión ligeramente petulante en su rostro, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Uh… ¿Esto no es lo que parece? –Pavel lo intentó, y Lydia le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Es exactamente lo que parece –corrigió —, y espero que este asunto ilícito se convierta en una relación adecuada en la próxima hora –Pavel la miró con preocupación, y su sonrisa petulante se suavizo en una amable mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

—No estoy avergonzada de ti, Pavel, y parece que a tus amigos no les importa, ¿Cuál es el problema? –Lydia preguntó en voz baja. Merlín sintió que estaba entrometiéndose en un momento probado.

—Yo… ninguno –dijo Pavel. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Correctamente? –preguntó con esperanza.

—Eres un idiota –suspiró Lidia, presionando un rápido beso en sus labios (que ahora estaban cubiertos de lápiz labial manchado). —Sí, Kaidanovsky, quiero ser tu novia –el rostro de Pavel se ilumino de inmediato, y Lydia puso los ojos en blanco hacia él. Los dos salieron del pasillo, y Lydia salió volando hacia el Gran Comedor después de arrojar un guiño hacia Pavel, que tenía una expresión de asqueroso enamoramiento en su rostro.

—Eres desagradable –murmuró Cora, pero no podía ocultar las comisuras levantadas de sus labios.

—Y vamos a llegar muy tarde si no vamos a pociones en este momento –dijo Rob, mirando su reloj. —Y quítate ese lápiz labial, Pavel, no hace juego con tu complexión –Pavel se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, empeorando la situación, y Merlín se rio con un movimiento de cabeza mientras comenzaban a bajar a las mazmorras.


	11. Ansiedad

_El Baile de Navidad ha llegado y pone los pelos de punta, y abordamos algunos de los problemas más serios que rodean la supuesta poción de amor._

* * *

—El Baile de Navidad es una de las tradiciones más antiguas y respetadas del Torneo de los Tres Magos –comenzó la Profesora Sprout. Mientras tanto, todos los muebles de la habitación habían desaparecido, con un gramófono solitario apoyado sobre una mese en frente, junto a ella. todos los grados de cuarto a séptimo se apiñaron en la sala, de alguna manera cómodamente con espacio suficiente para formar una mini pista de baile. —La escuela que alberga el Torneo de los Tres Magos también es muy respetada, y por lo tanto espero que todos ustedes se comporten de manera _respetable_ , Srta. Dallas –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Cora, quien le sonrió positivamente. —Como su nombre indica, se trata de un baile, lo que significa que habrá baile involucrado. Ahora paren con sus gemidos, en verdad, no es tan doloroso como creen que será. De hecho, la única persona a la que le será doloroso será al Sr. Emery.

Merlín inmediatamente se enderezó al oír su nombre y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque, Sr. Emery, los cuatro campeones elegidos deben ser los primeros en bailar frente a todos –ante esto, todos se rieron y Merlín palideció. Cedric colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro, pero Merlín podía sentir temblores traicioneros de su risa contenida.

— ¡Morgan, será mejor que encuentres una cita! –Cora bromeó, dándole un codazo en el costado. Merlín gimió y se deslizó más en su asiento. Todas las chicas que él conocía ya estaban tomadas o tenían citas, y el baile apenas había sido anunciado.

—Entonces, para demostrar que cualquiera puede bailar, Emery, levántate –dijo la profesora Sprout, y Merlín negó ferozmente con la cabeza.

—Sabe, creo que Cedric es un bien bailarín, debería pedirle que se levante –Merlín trato de razonar, y la Profesora Sprout lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y exasperada.

—Morgan, vas a tener que aprender a bailar en algún momento y así no parecerás un completo idiota y una vergüenza para la casa de Hufflepuff frente a todos tus conocidos –señaló. Algunos de los de cuarto año rieron, y con un gemido, Merlín se levantó de su silla, y Merlín estaba seguro de que podía escuchar a Cora y Pavel haciendo apuestas sobre algo, probablemente cuántas veces iba a tropezar con sus propios pies.

La Profesora Sprout era bastante más bajita que Merlín, que seguía siendo algo y desgarbado después de varios cientos de años, por lo que se necesitaba un poco de encorvamiento para poder adaptar una postura de baile viable. Merlín tenía su mano sobre el hombro de la Profesora Sprout, y ella tenía su mano sobre su cadera en la posición de liderazgo, sus otras manos entrelazadas. Alguien silbó como un lobo, y Merlín sintió la tentación de mandarlos a volar. Al menos le gustaba la Profesora Sprout, y hubiera sido mucho más incómodo tratar de bailar con Flitwick, o Dios no lo quisiera, el Profesor Snape.

—Ahora, el baile es a la cuenta de tres, y me seguras, tus pies siguiendo los míos. Y… 1–2 –3, 1–2 –3 no, no te quedes allí, 1–2 –3, 1–2 –3, 1–2 ¡Sígueme! 1–2 –3, barbilla arriba, Morgan, 1–2 –3, 1–2 –3 –Sprout recitó, Merlín tratando torpemente de seguir sus movimientos a pesar del ritmo lento. Casi le pisa el pie varias veces antes de memorizar los movimientos, y comenzó a decir dónde se suponía que debía poner los pies. Sprout sonrió orgullosamente mientras caía en el ritmo de ella, y solo para ser descarado la hizo girar espontáneamente, y ella dejó salir una carcajada indecorosa. Se detuvieron y todos en la sala vitorearon.

—Ahora habrá alzamientos y cambios, pero estoy seguro de que puedes haces eso con otra persona –dijo Sprout con una orgullosa palmada en su mejilla. —Ahora, todos tomen un compañero, no importa quien, y _aprendan el baile_ –Cora agarró a Pavel, y Cedric colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlín.

—Vamos a ser la pareja más hermosa en esta pista de baile, Morgan –dijo Cedric, y Merlín se rió, colocándose en posición de baile con Cedric. Rob y Vern se encogieron de hombros y se fueron juntos, y el gramófono se encendió mientras la música dulce llenaba la habitación. Merlín condujo a Cedric para enseñarle el baile primero, todos torpemente chocando uno contra el otro y pisando los pies del otro, y bastantes malas palabras resonaron por toda la sala, aunque Sprout no dijo nada al respecto. Ella deambulo alrededor, corrigiendo la postura y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la pareja absolutamente desesperada que eran Rob y Vern, especialmente cuando intentaron hacer el levantamiento antes de que se los hubieran enseñado y se desplomaron en el suelo.

—Eso, todos, es la razón por la que sigues las instrucciones –dijo Sprout mientras los chicos se reían tanto que sus rostros se pusieron rojos. Cora y Pavel fueron sorprendentemente buenos en el baile, y una vez que se les enseñó, haciendo el levantamiento perfectamente, y fueron los primeros en casi dominar el baile.

—Estarás aquí toda la noche hasta que te veas como si supieras al menos que estás haciendo, así que me tomaría esto en serio si fuera tú, Abbott –Sprout regañí mientras Hannah Abbott y su amiga soltaban risitas en el rincón.

—Solo finge que soy Cho –le susurró Merlín a Cedric, quien resopló.

—Tienes un cabello hermoso, Cho, y tu piel está brillando positivamente –bromeó Cedric, y Merlín puso una mano sobre su corazón y jadeó.

—Eres tan guapo Cedric, podría desmayarme –se burló Merlín con una voz aguda, pretendiendo caer al suelo. Cedric, sin embargo, no había estado preparado para eso, y los dos realmente cayeron al suelo, riendo como chicas adolescentes.

—Imposibles, todos ustedes –Sprout suspiró.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un caos absoluto. Chicas caminando en manadas, riéndose cada vez que un chico miraba hacia ellas, y chicos con expresiones de esperanza perdida, miedo e incluso rechazo rotundo podían verse abatidos en cada corredor. Merlín se sintió especialmente mal por Harry y Ron cuando los dos pasaron junto a un gran grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, incluyendo a Cho Chang, y todas se rieron en voz alta; los dos Gryffindor se habían ido corriendo después de eso.

Cedric ya le había preguntado a Cho, quien obviamente dijo que sí, y Cora y Maya habían estado discutiendo sobre los vestidos y colores, y que complementaría a la otra sin ser demasiadas combinadas. Pavel y Lydia estaban saliendo en público, y eran la comidilla de la escuela, y Merlín tuvo que admitir que formaban una pareja increíblemente atractiva.

—Oi, ¡Emery! –gritó una voz y Merlín se giró para ver a Arthur caminar por el corredor, aparentemente ajeno a la cantidad de chicas que se desmayaban y agitaban su cabello- merlín sintió un pequeño tirón de satisfacción ante eso, y sonrió cuando Arthur lo alcanzo.

— ¿Qué tienes después? –Arthur preguntó.

—Periodo libre, pero Pociones después. ¿Por qué? –Merlín respondió, ayudando a mantener la bolsa del Gryffindor metía todos sus libros descuidadamente en ella.

— ¿Necesito una razón para estar en tu ridícula presencia? –dijo Arthur con sarcasmo, y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, en realidad estaba pensando en re-abrir el Club de Duelo, y pensé que debería hacerlo contigo –Merlín frunció el ceño y se sentó en el alféizar de su ventana habitual, Arthur se apoyó contra la pared.

— ¿Re-abrir? –Merlín preguntó.

—Oh, sí, olvidé que eras estudiante nuevo –dijo Arthur. —Hubo un profesor totalmente loco de DCAO hace dos años, Gilderoy Lockhart. ¿Has escuchado de él? –el nombre le sonaba familiar, pero Merlín no podía saber si sabía quién era y negó con la cabeza.

—Escribió un par de los mejores vendidos libros. Recorridos con los Trolls y algunos más. De todos modos, fue contratado para ser nuestro profesor de DCAO, y él era el tipo más egocéntrico que he visto en toda mi vida –dijo Arthur. Ante esto, Merlín se rió, y el Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, lo sé, hipócrita como el carajo, pero este tipo tenía una gran pintura a tamaño real de sí mismo pintando un retrato de sí mismo. Pensaba que era ardiente como el carajo, y decidió comenzar un Club de Duelos con Snape para enseñarle algo a los años más jóvenes algunas habilidades prácticas de defensa. Te puedes imaginar lo bien que se hundió.

Merlín reconoció el nombre después de la explicación de Arthur por las pocas veces que había leído sobre el hombre en el Diario el Profeta, y se rió del pensamiento de un egoísta rubio siendo lanado sobre su trasero por un desconcertado Profesor Snape.

—Como sea, el tipo era un inútil, y todos descubrieron que Potter hablaba pársel después de que trato de evitar que una serpiente atacara a un niño de Hufflepuff, y todos pensaron que era el heredero de Slytherin, lo que los gemelos Weasley era divertido. El Club de Duelo fue cancelado, Harry y Ron encontraron la Cámara de los Secretos y mataron al basilisco que había estado petrificando a los estudiantes en toda la escuela y fue el segundo año consecutivo que lograron salvar a la escuela de una fatal amenaza –explicó Arthur, sonando a la vez orgulloso y desaprobatorio.

Merlín alzó las cejas ante la noticia y pensó que definitivamente debería preguntarle a Harry qué había estado haciendo en su tiempo libre, porque derrotar un basilisco no era una tarea fácil para un niño de doce años.

— ¿Entonces quieres volver a poner en marca el Club de Duelo, tú y yo? –Merlín preguntó y Arthur sonrió.

—Sí, ¿Recuerdas ese duelo que tuvimos durante la primera semana? Nunca bahía experimentado algo así. Entonces pensé, los dos somos talentosos en duelo, así que, ¿Por qué no ayudar a algunos de los otros estudiantes que no son tan buenos? Quiero decir, tendré el permiso de Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero creo que podría ser muy divertido –dijo Arthur, arqueando las cejas con expectación. La mente de Merlín regreso a su duelo en el campo y sonrió, recordando lo bueno que era poder usar la magia tan libremente delante de Arthur, para tenerlo usándola de nuevo, la adrenalina que había hecho temblar sus manos.

—Tendré que preguntarle a Sprout, pero suena genial, probablemente sea buen entrenamiento para el Torneo de los Tres Magos –dijo Merlín y Arthur sonrió positivamente, exactamente de la misma manera en que siempre se negaba a hacerlo cuando pensaba que Merlín se había perdido y lo encontraban de nuevo. Una sensación familiar a tener un globo de helio en su estómago se produjo cuando vio esa sonrisa y la emoción en el rostro de Arthur.

—Genial, iré a hablar con ellos y lo resolveré lo más pronto posible –dijo Arthur. —Ve si los otros de séptimo año estarían interesados en ayudar también, y habla con algunos de los años más jóvenes para ver si les gustaría unirse.

—Me ocuparé de eso tan pronto como sufra a través de la clase del Profesor Snape –suspiró Merlín.

— ¿De verdad? He oído que eres el mejor alumno de Pociones que ha tenido esta escuela –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa burlona- merlín gimió y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—No empieces, ¿O empiezas a olvidar que soy absolutamente pésimo en Transfiguraciones? Claramente no, considerando el hecho de que te estás riendo de mí en cada lección –acusó Merlín.

—Todo diversión, amigo –bromeó Arthur. Merlín lo empujó, y luego se puso de pie para comenzar a dirigirse a las mazmorras. —Oh, Morgan –dijo Arthur cuando Merlín comenzó a alejarse. — ¿Ya tienes una cita para el baile?

—No, ¿Y tú? –Merlín preguntó, Arthur tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro que a Merlín realmente no el gusto.

—Nope, eso no impide que las chicas se arrojen sobre mí –dijo Arthur, y Dios mío, realmente sabía exactamente qué reacción tenía sobre la población femenina, y Merlín quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Vas a preguntarle a alguien? –Merlín pregunto con curiosidad.

—Tal vez –dijo Arthur encogiéndose de hombros. —Realmente no creo que tener citas sea una gran cosa. Puedo pedirle a Mako que vaya conmigo, ¿Podría preguntarle a Rinko si quiere ir contigo?

—Claro, eso suena como un buen plan –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. En realidad, no conocía a otras chicas fuera de su grupo limitado de amigos, a excepción de Arielle en Ravenclaw, y ella iría con uno de los prefectos. Arthur se dirigió por el pasillo despidiéndose de Merlín, quien sacudió la cabeza con exasperación ante la arrogancia que inyectó en su caminar cuando pasó junto a las chicas.

Merlín levantó su bolsa en su hombro y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, hacia abajo, hacia las mazmorras. Merlín estaba sinceramente sorprendido de que lograra atravesar los pasillos de Hogwarts—la mayoría de los días los pasillos y las puestas estaban en los lugares correctos, pero de vez en cuando cambiaban de lugar o se reflejaban entre sí como si fuera una habitación estropeada por Escher. Sintió pena por los nerviosos de primer año que estaban gritando acerca de necesitar estar en el tercer piso cuando de alguna manera se dirigieron al octavo. Había una escalera particularmente que Merlín usualmente usaba para pociones, pero siempre llevaba a la biblioteca los viernes, así que tuvo que tomar el camino más largo.

Pasó junto a Hermione en el pasillo, saludándola con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella parecía un poco estresada, pero devolvió el saludo, y Merlín pensó que él debería revisar a Harry y Ron. Llegó a pociones a tiempo, todos los demás esperaban en el pasillo, Cora y Pavel lanzándose unos raros bultos de aspecto mullido el uno al otro como una pelota.

—Llegas tarde –notó Cedric, mirando su reloj. Merlín solía ser uno de los primeros en llegar a clase.

—La escalera cambió, tuve que tomar el camino más largo –Merlín resopló, sin aliento, y todos asintieron al darse cuenta. —Hey, ¿Qué pensarían de que el Club de Duelo se volviera a abrir? –preguntó, atrayendo la atención de los otros estudiantes que esperaban ansiosamente la clase.

— ¿Te refieres a sin ese idiota de Lockhart haciéndolo? Fantástico –dijo Rob.

— ¿Estaría abierto para todos los años? –preguntó Cora.

—No estoy seguro –respondió Merlín. Tendría que investigar los detalles con Arthur, pero el aspecto general de aprobación y asentimientos parecía bastante bueno, incluso de los estudiantes que no estaban realmente en la conversación.

— ¿Sería como un compensatorio de DCAO? –preguntó uno de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

—Nope, solo un club al que cualquiera puede ir para que puedan practicar algo de duelo, realmente no hacemos mucho en DCAO que no sea practicar hechizos en los cojines –explicó Merlín.

— ¿Quién lo dirigiría? –preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff.

—Arthur Pendragon de Gryffindor y yo –dijo Merlín. Algunos de los Slytherins hicieron una mueca al oír eso, y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. —Vamos chicos, solo porque es un Gryffindor no significa que no sea uno de los mejores duelistas que haya visto esta escuela, y nadie va a juzgarte porque estés en la misma habitación que un Gryffindor. Toda esta rivalidad de casas es ridícula, para ser honesto. No hemos resuelto nada, solo estamos viendo su habría una opinión general positiva para reabrirlo –explicó Merlín, un poco molesto.

—Bueno, si son tú y Arthur quienes los dirigen, definitivamente iré –dijo Vern. —Ese duelo de la primera semana fue genial, y si puedo aprender a sería incluso una fracción tan bueno como ustedes dos, iría cada maldito día.

—Estuvo bastante genial –admitió un estudiante de Slytherin.

—Entonces, ¿Todos ustedes se unirán? –preguntó Merlín. Hubo múltiples murmullos de aprobación y asentimientos, y fue justo cuando la puerta de la sala de pociones se abrió de golpe y Snape se quedó allí parado como un murciélago gigante, mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Espero que no estén discutiendo algún tipo de rebelión –dijo con esa voz aceitosa suya.

—No señor, nunca –Cora dijo, completamente inocente. Snape la fulmino con la mirada pero le hizo un gesto a todos para que entraran a clase, y Pavel contuvo una risita mientras pasaba a Snape. Merlín se amontonó alrededor de la mesa en la parte delantera de la clase, donde una poción de nácar se encontraba en un caldero, con vapor elevándose en zarcillos rizados que eran bastantes bonitos de ver. Merlín captó el olor peculiar del chocolate, el heno y algo no identificable que le recordaba extrañamente a Camelot.

— ¿Alguien puede informarle a la clase lo que es esto? –Snape dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Amortentia –dijo un estudiante de Slytherin. —La poción de amor más poderosa del mundo.

—Técnicamente no es una poción de amor –dijo otro estudiante de Slytherin. —Es más una droga que altera la mente y causa falsa amor ciego en la persona que lo consume. Nunca se ha usado inocentemente o por una buena razón, y en realidad hay muchas leyes que rodean su uso –informó.

—Escuché que muchos casos de agresión sexual a menudo tiene Amortentia involucrada –dijo un estudiante de Hufflepuff. —Mi madre trabaja en el Ministerio, dijo que ha visto un número sorprendente de ellos.

—Si bien es una discusión interesante, no es la tangente que deseo que sigas –dijo Snape, atrayendo la atención hacia él. —Amortentia tendrá un olor diferente para cada persona de las cosas que encuentren más atractivas, ya sea que estén conscientes o no –Snape parecía increíblemente disgustado de hablar de eso, y Merlín se preguntó si el hombre era capaz de amar.

—Puedo oler el perfume de Maya –le susurró Cora a Pavel en voz baja.

—Puedo oler el brillo labial de Lydia –respondió Pavel, ambos dándose miradas asqueadas.

—Eso no era una invitación para una discusión, Dallas y Kaidanovsky –les gritó Snape. —Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por saber si hay un miembro en esta sala que no pueda oler nada.

Una tranquila chica de Slytherin levantó su mano y caminó hacia delante.

—No diría que no puedo oler nada, Profesor, pero si puedo oler los ingredientes que lo componen. Soy consciente de que la Amortentia tiene más de veinte ingredientes, pero emiten el olor característico de la Sanguinaria, que se usa en una cantidad muy pequeña de pociones.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Snape.

—Tanith Sorrows, señor –dijo.

—Srita. Sorrows, tome un poco de sanguinaria del armario –dijo Snape. La chica se apresuró a hacer lo que le dijo, y notó que algunos de los estudiantes se habían cercado a la Amortentia para ver que podían ver. —El Ministerio me exige que les enseñe a identificar el aroma de la sanguinaria dentro de la Amortentia para que, si alguna vez se introduce en su comida o bebida, sean capaces de detectarla.

—Esa es una muy buena decisión –dijo Cedric pensativamente.

—No puedo creer que algo que se llama una poción de amor tenga algo que se llame sanguinaria –dijo Rob, algo asqueado.

—Es una poción muy engañosa –dijo un chico de Hufflepuff. Tanith finalmente regresó del armario, sosteniendo una planta que era de color rojo sangre, como su nombre sugería, ambos tallos y hojas carmesí oscuro y desarmador.

—Lo pasaras, olerán la sanguinaria, y luego intentaras identificarlo en esta opción. Cuando puedas olerlo, puedes volver a tu escritorio y comenzar a preparar Trompetas de Ángel –dijo Snape. Finalmente, la rama pasó a Merlín, se la llevó hasta la nariz y tomó un profundo respiro. También olía como el cobre de la sangre, pero también como una baya increíblemente amarga mezclada. Arrugó la nariz y se la pasó a Cedric, y entonces se acercó a la poción. Tomó algunos esfuerzos concentrados, pero finalmente Merlín pudo detectar el leve aroma de la sanguinaria que finalmente se volvió tan fuerte que no sabía cómo no la había reconocido antes.

Mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, Tanith Sorrows asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Merlín logró perderse en su estado de no estar del todo mientras preparaba la poción, arreglando la de Vern cada vez que podía, riéndose cuando Cora volvió su poción a un color azul chicle que debería haber sido de un rosa polvo brillante. Snape casi arqueó una ceja mientras saltaba felizmente a su caldero.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Merlín se coló entre las mesas de las casas y se deslizó entre los gemelos Weasley, frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Estoy invadiendo, asegúrense de que no me noten –susurró Merlín. Fred Weasley rió y tiró su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Merlín, ocultando la capucha amarilla de su túnica y corbata.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue la práctica de baile? –preguntó Merlín, agarrando un panecillo caliente para untarlo con mantequilla.

—Harry bailó con McGonagall –se rió Ron, y Harry se puso rojo brillante.

—Ah, está bien, yo bailé con la Profesora Sprout –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. —En realidad fue bastante divertido, ella es una bailarina fabulosa. No fue demasiado difícil de entender.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Harry se quejó. —Soy absolutamente terrible, voy a arruinar la noche por lo que sé.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres, Harry –ofreció Merlín. —Le enseñé bastante bien a Cedric, si lo digo yo mismo. Hey, ¿Alguno de ustedes ya tiene citas?

—Yup –dijeron los gemelos con aire de suficiencia, uno de ellos le hio un guiño a Angelina Johnson, quien puso los ojos en blanco con cariño.

—No –dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto por los tres, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Habla por ti mismo –resopló ella, y Merlín sintió que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa cuando una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro.

— ¿Tienes una cita, Hermione? Di quien –urgió, y ella rodó los ojos.

—No diré nada, ninguno de ustedes va a creerme de todos modos, solo tendrán que averiguarlo en la noche –dijo arrogantemente, negándose a decir algo más sobre el tema. Merlín no sabía con quién iba a ir que no fuera creíble, pero permaneció en silencio sobre el tema y saludó a Arthur, que estaba sentado más adelante.

—Hey, ¡Arthur! –llamó, y el rubio se volvió hacia él, masticando un poco de puré de papas. —Hable con mi clase de pociones, todos están ansiosos por volver a hacer el Club de Duelo, pero todavía no he hablado con Sprout. ¿Le preguntaste a Mako y Rinko sobre el baile?

—Sí, Mako está bien con ir conmigo, pero Rinko ya está con una chica de Ravenclaw, ¡Lo siento amigo! –dijo Arthur con una expresión ligeramente culpable, pero Merlín le hizo una señal de que no pasaba nada.

—Está bien, gracias por intentarlo –dijo Merlín, tratando de ocultar su ahora puro terror al tratar de invitar a una chica (o chico) al Baile de Navidad.

— ¿Dijiste Club de Duelo? –Ron dijo en voz alta.

—Oh, sí, Arthur y yo vamos a ver si podemos obtener el permiso de Dumbledore para iniciar el Club de Duelo, aunque todavía va a involucrar a un rubio egocéntrico enseñándote –dijo Merlín con aire de suficiencia, y Arthur le lanzó un poco de puré de papa que aterrizo en la bufanda de Gryffindor que llevaba.

— ¡Oi, esa en mi bufando, Pendragon! –Fred siseó.

—Oh, es solo un poco de papa, Fred, de verdad –suspiró Hermione. —Creo que el Club de Duelo parece una gran idea, Morgan.

—Gracias, Hermione –dijo Merlín de manera bastante deliberada. —Aunque probablemente debería volver a mi mesa, estoy bastante seguro de que Sprout me está mirando con sospecha –dijo. — ¿Quieres que te ayude con el baile, Harry?

—Sí –el de cuarto año casi jadeó, y Merlín se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que te avergüences. ¿Nos vemos fuera de las cocinas mañana, digamos a las once? Tengo algunos ensayos en los que trabajar, pero deberíamos poder conseguirlo en una hora o dos –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, entregándole su bufanda a Fred.

—Gracias, Morgan –dijo Harry agradecido. Merlín le guiñó el ojo y luego corrió por el Gran Comedor, deslizándose entre Vern y Rob en la mesa, tomando un muslo de pollo mientras lo hacía,

No fue hasta esa noche cuando casi se había quedado dormido que recordó que él realmente estaba en Hogwarts con un propósito, no solo para divertirse, y una bola de plomo cayó en su estómago.

Al día siguiente, Harry se presentó a tiempo fuera de las cocinas y siguió a Merlín a una de las aulas abandonadas, de las cuales habían muchas, considerando que era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban volviéndose locos con su carga de trabajo.

—Lo siento, no tengo música –se disculpó Merlín.

—Está bien, de todos modos era terrible –dijo Harry, y Merlín se rió.

—Entonces, el baile realmente es muy simple, hay tres pasos que tomas en una formación triangular, después de cada ronda de cuatro cambias de brazos y cada ocho levantas –dijo Merlín. Harry y él se acomodaron en posición de baile, con Merlín a la cabeza, y lentamente le mostró a Harry los movimientos de los pies, contando en voz alta hasta que Harry los dominó. Luego tomaron en cuenta el cambio hasta que Harry lo consiguió sin contar, y luego ambos casi murieron de risa cuando Merlín intento la levantada.

—Está bien, probablemente será mucho más fácil levantar a alguien de tu edad –dijo Merlín con una carcajada mientras tropezaban hacia atrás. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer es agarrarles cómodamente alrededor de la cintura, justo debajo de las costillas, te pondrán las manos en los hombros y se empujaran hacia arriba mientras les levantas. Solo debes hacerlo durante media vuelta, por lo que deberías estar bien. Estoy bastante seguro de que el primer baile solo dura uno o dos minutos de todos modos, por lo que no debes tener nada de qué preocuparte –aseguró Merlín.

Practicaron durante media hora más o menos, sin hacer el levantamiento pero anunciando el conteo, de modo que cuando terminaron, Harry pudo dirigir el baile y tener control completo de todas sus extremidades.

—Muchas gracias por esto, Morgan –dijo Harry agradecido mientras los dos se ponían sus túnicas. —He estado preocupado durante días, encima del huevo que todavía no he descifrado…

— ¿Todavía no has descifrado el huevo? –preguntó Merlín.

—He estado un poco… ocupado –dijo Harry con timidez, de una manera que Merlín sabía que no intentaría resolverlo hasta una semana antes de la Segunda Prueba, y que no tenía un Cedric para ayudar que supiera cómo el Sirenio sonaba.

—Necesitar mantener el huevo bajo el agua –dijo Merlín. —Lo llevamos al baño de perfectos y lo abrimos en la bañera. Definitivamente tiene que ver con la gente del agua que vive en el Lago Negro.

— ¿Hay gente del agua en el Lago Negro? –preguntó Merlín, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Aparentemente –Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… gracias, Morgan –dijo Harry.

—Es justo, tú me hablaste de los dragones, así que pensé decirte. Conociéndote, probablemente no trataras de averiguarlo hasta un día antes –dijo, y Harry se sonrojo a sabiendas. Merlín mantuvo la puerta abierta para Harry, y los dos salieron al pasillo casi vacío, a excepción de una figura familiar que sostenía un libro en su pecho, apoyada contra la pared uno metros más abajo.

—DE todos modos, sigue practicando el baile y veré por ahí, Harry –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. Harry se despidió con la mano y corrió por el pasillo, y mientras él lo hacía, la figura se giró y se acercó a Merlín.

—Morgan, no estoy segura si me recuerdas… –la chica empezó.

—Tanith, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Merlín, y la chica sonrió positivamente.

—Sí, ¡Es cierto! Ayer escuché lo que dijiste antes de pociones acerca del Club de Duelo, y solo quería que supieras que si tú y Arthur lo reabrían, definitivamente iría. Tengo algunos amigos que también lo harían, somos una especie de parias de Slytherin solo porque no estamos de acuerdo con todo el asunto de la rivalidad –dijo, sonriendo. Merlín pensó que era bastante bonita—era baja pero obviamente musculosa como una bailarina, con cabello rubio recortado y rasgos fuertes.

—Esa es una gran noticia –dijo Merlín alegremente. — ¿Eres amiga de Maya Reed?

—Ella es una de mis compañeras de dormitorio –dijo Tanith. —Estoy realmente feliz por ella y por Cora, aunque no sé mucho sobre ella, excepto por el hecho de que toma pociones con nosotros.

—Estás invitada a unirte cuando quieras –dijo Merlín.

—Además, me estaba preguntando –comenzó Tanith, mordiéndose el labio inferior —, escuché que los Tres Campeones tiene que bailar delante de todos primero. No estoy segura de si vas con alguien, pero si no, soy una bailarina profesional y pensé que podría ayudarte, tal vez, ¿A no parecer un completo idiota frente a toda la escuela? –preguntó sin reparos, y Merlín no pudo evitar reírse.

—Me encantaría, Tanith –dijo Merlín. —Honestamente, estaba aterrorizado por invitar a alguien al baile, pero parece que me has ahorrado el problema.

—Ah, creo que todo lo relacionado con el chico le pregunta a la chica es un poco anticuado para ser honesta –suspiró, quitándose el flequillo de los ojos. Había algo muy franco en Tanith que a Merlín le gustaba.

—De acuerdo –dijo Merlín. —Especialmente cuando hay tipos como yo. No he salido con alguien en _años_ , y mucho menos pedirle a alguien que vaya a un baile –dijo, deteniéndose antes de decir décadas. Esa Veela definitivamente lo había apartado de las citas por un tiempo.

—Yo no salgo con nadie –dijo Tanith. —Realmente no le veo el punto a eso, estoy lo suficientemente feliz solo manteniendo amistades. Es por eso que no huelo la Amortentia, creo –meditó.

— ¿Entonces no quieres salir con nadie? –Merlín preguntó con curiosidad.

—No –dijo Tanith. —No me molesto. Algunas personas no pueden vivir sin salir con alguien, algunas personas salen con muchas personas, alunas personas salen con varias personas, realmente no tengo interés en eso.

—Huh –dijo Merlín.

—Como sea, tengo que irme para hacer mi ensayo de Artimacia y golpear mi cabeza contra una pared, así que te veré después, ¿Vale? –preguntó Tanith, enviándole una sonrisa irónica.

—Claro –respondió Merlín. —De todos modos tenemos que coordinar los colores de nuestros atuendos para el Baile de Navidad –dijo. Tanith se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de ir por el vasillo, con sus túnicas verdes balanceándose detrás de ella. —Merlín parecía ser muy bueno en hacerse amigo de las chicas de Slytherin.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** No piensen que he olvidado esta historia, ¡Para nada! La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar es que éste fic es mensual, se actualiza cada 3 del mes.


	12. Bailando

_El Baile de Navidad finalmente está aquí y nuestros muchachos obtienen unas travesuras borrachas._

* * *

Merlín se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente mientras tiraba de su cuello; sintiendo que estaba demasiado apretado alrededor de su cuello cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca. Sus túnicas eran de un azul oscuro, hechas de un material fino que hacía juego con sus ojos, o eso dijo Cora, no era realmente el área de especialización de Merlín.

—Deja de quejarte –suspiró Cedric, arreglando su propia corbata en el espejo. —Te ves bien, conoces el baile, cálmate antes de que te lance una maldición –Merlín se rió y alisó la túnica por el frente, su varita cómodamente metida en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Aunque era una ocasión formal, nadie iba a ninguna parte sin su varita, era como tener una extremidad extra. No que Merlín necesitara exactamente una varita.

A pesar de que era el Día de Navidad, la mayoría de la gente estaba más entusiasmada por el Baile que por la fiesta de Navidad habitual, o incluso los regalos. Merlín puso órdenes una semana antes y envió a Gaius a recoger las entregas. Se había despertado esa mañana para encontrar a Gaius posado en su lámpara de noche, una pila de regalos desiguales al final de su cama. Los chicos habían esperado a que Cora se les uniera antes de comenzar a desenvolverlos, y Cedros le había comprado a Merlín un hermoso par de gemelos de oro que estaba usando ahora mismo. (Arthur le había enviado un libro llamado Dragonología, con todas las especies de dragones conocidos, sus historias y reproducción, y Merlín había sentido que se le tensaba la garganta ante la cubierta roja brillante. Le había enviado al Gryffindor una túnica con capucha rojo brillante con la cresta Pendragon cosida a mano en oro).

—Bueno, no se te ven tan apresurados –dijo Cora desde la puerta, apoyándose en el marco para mirar a los cinco chicos de Hufflepuff que se estaban preparando. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda oscuro que era absolutamente impresionante con su piel oscura y rizos de chocolate que tenía un estilo elegante. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y excitados, sus dientes brillando.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Cora –dijo Vern con una sonrisa.

—Oh, basta –bromeó Cora, agitando su mano. —Pero, ¿Van a tardar más? Tenemos que estar allí en veinte minutos, si Morgan va a llegar a tiempo para el primer baile, en verdad, ustedes tardaron más que las chicas.

—Terminamos, vamos –dijo Rob, empujando a todos fuera de la habitación. Todos los años de primero a tercero miraban con anhelo en la sala común mientras todos pasaban, sonrisas de emoción en los rostros de casi todos. La caminata hacia el Gran Comedor fue sorprendentemente corta, Hogwarts obviamente se sentía indulgente con las chicas en sus tacones, y sus citas ya estaban reunidas alrededor del vestíbulo.

Cora inmediatamente se apresuró a envolver sus brazos alrededor de Maya, quien tenía su cabello plateado cuidadosamente sujetado sobre su cabeza, con un maquillaje de ojos oscuro que hacia juego con su vestido negro, aunque el encaje esmeralda en el corpiño de su vestido encajaba perfectamente con el de Cora. Merlín estaba bastante seguro de que el vestido de Maya habría costado una pequeña fortuna, y luego recordó que era de una familia Sangre Pura. Pavel agarró la mano de Lydia, los dos incorporando plata en su atuendo. Cedric tomó la mano de Cho, que se veía particularmente impresionante con un vestido estilo oriental, y Vern y Ron le sonrieron a dos chicas más jóvenes que Merlín todavía no había tenido el placer de conocer.

Tanith se separó del lado de Maya para unirse a Merlín, una de las pocas chicas con un vestido más corto que crecía más en la parte de atrás, con un cabello rubio corto todavía demasiado casual para la ocasión, pero le quedaba muy bien.

—Te arreglaste bien –bromeó ella.

—Tú también –respondió Merlín, tomando su brazo –Oh, ¡Arthur! –gritó, agitando una mano al Gryffindor, quien arrastró a Mako riendo detrás de él. Los dos se vestían de rojo y se veían increíblemente bien juntos, y Merlín tuvo que admitir que todos eran un grupo bastante bien parecidos.

— ¡Sr. Emery! –exclamó McGonagall, atravesando la multitud de estudiantes con bastante elegancia para reunirse con ellos. —Saldrás a la pista de baile en die minutos, ¿Podrías asegurarte de que Potter también llegue?

—Por supuesto, Profesora –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ese chico se mete en demasiados problemas, no me sorprendería que no llegará esta noche porque encontró otro basilisco… –McGonagall murmuró para sí misma, alejándose para tratar con otros estudiantes. Merlín se rió y presentó a Tanith a quienes no la habían conocido antes. Merlín en realidad se sorprendió de lo delicada que todavía podía verse con sus músculos tensos, y se preguntó qué tipo de baile realmente hacía requerir tanta fuerza.

— ¡Allí está Harry! –dijo Pavel, saludando al joven, quien estaba con Ron y dos gemelas de piel oscura que Merlín había visto unas cuantas veces. Se unieron a ellos rápidamente, y Harry le sonrió a Merlín con su brazo enlazado alrededor de la chica con la que estaba.

—Saldremos en unos minutos –le informó Merlín. —McGonagall quiere que me asegure de que realmente salgas con vida.

Harry tragó saliva, obviamente nervioso, y a Merlín le resulto gracioso ver cómo los dos se había enfrentado a amenazas que nadie en Hogwarts había visto antes y, sin embargo, ambos estaban absolutamente aterrorizados de bailar. McGonagall les anunció a todos que se presentara en la sala, excepto los cuatro campeones y sus citas. Fleur Delacour estaba con un estudiante que vagamente reconocía, y Krum estaba con una hermosa chica con un vestido azul, con ojos brillantes y dientes perfectos.

Entonces Merlín se dio cuenta de que ella era Hermione Granger, y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Hermione? –jadeó, y ella sonrió con ligera timidez. —Vaya, te ves increíble.

—Gracias, Morgan –dijo suavemente, con las mejillas rojas y obviamente emocionada. No escapó de la atención de Merlín de la forma en que Krum la miró, con ojos suaves y una sonrisa de que a él realmente le gustaba ella, y no solo era una chica para colgar de su brazo. McGonagall se acercó con una expresión severa y miró a los ocho.

—Por favor, hagan que sus respectivas escuelas se sientan orgullosas en esa pista de baile, y buena suerte –dijo con una sonrisa tensa. A pesar de que era una noche en la que todos debían, metafóricamente, soltarse el cabello, el cabello de McGonagall todavía estaba atado en ese moño ridículamente apretado. Merlín tuvo un descarado de poner un poco de whisky de fuego en su bebida para ver qué pasaría, pero era demasiado respetuoso y demasiado aterrorizado para hacerlo.

La música comenzó y McGonagall precedió a los cuatro dúos en el Gran Comedor, y Merlín vio la expresión de sorpresa de Ron Weasley cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba con Viktor Krum. Todos se detuvieron en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la habitación, y Merlín sintió que la ansiedad en él desaparecía ante la expresión confiada y tranquilizadora de Tanith. Incluso si se equivocaba, Tanith conocía los movimientos como respirar, y estarían bien.

La canción de los campeones comenzó, y después de la cuenta de tres, las cuatro parejas se movieron en sincronía. Merlín se mantuvo concentrado solo en Tanith cuando los dos se movieron casi sin problemas a través de los movimientos, contando silenciosamente 1-2-3 en su cabeza mientras lo hacían, ejecutando el primer levantamiento a la perfección. Tanith le guiñó el ojo cuando la puso de nuevo en el suelo, y Merlín tuvo que contener una carcajada. Una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación mostró que Fleur, Krum y Hermione estaban bien, y Harry estaba un poco desgravado, pero a él y a su cita todavía les iba bien.

Entonces Dumbledore tomó la mano de McGonagall y salió a la pista de baile, seguido de algunos profesores más, y luego Neville Longbottom con Ginny Weasley, quien parecía particularmente satisfecha por ser una de las pocas de tercer año en la sala. Pronto, la pista de baile se llenó con estudiantes de las tres escuelas y sus profesores realizando la danza con una sincronización perfecta, y los levantamientos en realidad lucían increíblemente hermosos. Sin embargo, algunos de los chicos que fueron levantados por sus parejas parecían ligeramente aterrorizados.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que te preocupabas? –preguntó Tanith mientras Merlín la levantaba por lo que parecía ser la vigésimas vez.

—Debe haber sido tu destreza en el baile lo que me está afectando –bromeó Merlín, cambiando de brazos. Se sorprendió de que nadie se hubiera derrumbado como un efecto dominó considerando la cantidad de personas que estaban en la pista de baile. Fred Weasley y Angelina Johnson pasaron, ambos riendo a medias, mirando furtivamente a Draco Malfoy que llevaba un cuello ridículamente alto que lo hacía parecer un sacerdote.

—Obviamente –dijo Tanith arrastrando las palabras. —Sorprendente de que un delgaducho como tú pueda si quiera levantarme.

—Es un talento –respondió Merlín con un gruñido, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. El baile duró tal ve un minuto más antes de llegar lentamente a su fin y todos se detuvieron y aplaudieron. Luego, unos cuantos jadeos surgieron de la multitud cuando algunos tipos de aspecto David Bowie algo extraños subieron al escenario.

— ¿Se supone que debo saber quiénes son? –preguntó Merlín.

— ¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca? –replicó Tanith. —Esos son Weird Sisters, probablemente la banda más grande. No puedo creer que Hogwarts haya podido reservarlos, deben haberlo hecho con meses de anticipación.

Merlín estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando el baterista golpeó las baquetas, y el fuerte golpe hizo eco en toda la sala, casi enviando a los estudiantes a un frenesí. La mayoría de los maestros inmediatamente se separaron de la multitud, pero algunos como la profesora Siniestra se unieron, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cedric y Cho se abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia Merlín, seguidos por Arthur y Mako, Lydia y Pavel, Cora y Maya, y pronto todos los amigos de Merlín se las arreglaron para congregarse alrededor de él y Tanith.

— ¡Me encanta esta canción! –anunció Mako cuando cambió el ritmo, las manos de todos subían al aire mientras saltaban de arriba abajo, la canción era sobre trolls, elfos e hipogrifos. Mako y Lydia parecían saber todas las letras y las estaban cantando a todo pulmón, apenas siendo escuchadas por encima de la música amplificada mágicamente. Merlín tuvo que admitir que era bastante pegadizo, y pronto estaba bailando con todos los demás, con muy poco espacio disponible, por lo que era más saltar y tropezar entre sí.

Se rió cuando Arthur pareció detrás de él, en su espalda como siempre había estado, y la sensación lo golpeó en el esternón como un golpe físico. Finalmente le golpeó después de cientos de años, de décadas y siglos de anhelo, de permanecer fuera de ese maldito lago todos los días, de ver cómo cambiaba el mundo y desparecía a su alrededor, Arthur finalmente estaba aquí con él, aunque no recordara quien era o quiénes habían sido. Era difícil respirar, y se volvió hacia Arthur con lo que probablemente era una sonrisa medio loca en su rostro.

— ¿Quieres ir por bebidas? –preguntó. Arthur asintió y los dos se separaron de la multitud, sus amigos les gritaban sus órdenes de bebidas. Merlín dejó escapar un suspiro cuando finalmente salió de la multitud a algún espacio vacío junto a las mesas, unas pocas parejas que no estaban dispuestas a bailar sentadas allí—incluyendo, inexplicablemente, a Harry y Ron. Merlín levantó una ceja cuando pasaron, y Harry le dio una expresión que no pudo descifrar, entre aburrido, preocupado y molesto. Sin embargo, Ron era mucho más fácil de entender—amargo y celoso—mientras miraba a Hermione bailando con Krum.

La barra al final de la sala en su mayoría servía ponche que los gemelos Weasleys probablemente tratarían de adulterar, algo de jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, y algunas bebidas calientes, pero para los de séptimo año y los maestros el whisky de fuego estaba permitido, máximo dos por persona.

—Uh, cuatro whiskeys de fuego, tres cervezas de mantequilla, dos ponches de granada… ¿Un jugo de calabaza? –Merlín pidió, tratando desesperadamente de recordar la cantidad de bebidas que le gritaron desde la pista de baile. Miró a Arthur, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para quienes son los whiskeys de fuego? –preguntó el cantinero.

—Morgan Emery, Arthur Pendragon, Cora Dallas y Pavel Kaidanovsky –dijo Merlín, y el cantinero encontró sus nombres en una lista y agregó una marca en la lista junto a su nombre. Realmente estaban organizando aquí, pero al menos era seguro para todos. Merlín se apoyó en la barra mientras hacían sus órdenes y miró a la multitud, tratando desesperadamente de no solo mirar fijamente a Arthur, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

—Alguien se ve complacido –notó Arthur, y Merlín se echó a reír.

—Es una buena noche y estoy con la gente que amo, ¿Por qué no debería ser feliz? –respondió Merlín, levantando una ceja hacia Arthur, todavía incapaz de detener la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, deberías estar feliz Morgan, especialmente cuando podrías morir horriblemente después este año –bromeó Arthur.

—No me lo recuerdes –suspiró Merlín, mirando a Cora y Maya, quienes probablemente bailaban demasiado cerca de lo permitido. — ¿Recuérdame por qué deje el campo?

—Por mi diabólica buena apariencia –contestó Arthur, y Merlín escupió una risa, la respuesta estaba demasiado cerca a la verdad, lo que hizo que fuera mucho más hilarante. —Estoy ofendido –dijo, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Lo siento –farfulló Merlín. —No, tienes toda la razón. No puedo resistirme al tirón del siempre guapo Arthur Pendragon –bromeó, sin mentir.

—Malditamente cierto –Arthur resopló, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Merlín sonrió y lo miró por unos segundos más de lo que probablemente era socialmente aceptable, antes de que terminaran su orden y agarró una de las bandejas de bebidas. Arthur tomó la otra, y los llevaron a la mesa más cercana a la pista de baile mientras llamaba a sus amigos.

Todos lucharon para salir de la pista de baile, sonriendo y acalorados, para ir por sus bebidas. Cora se estremeció un poco mientras tomaba su whiskey de fuego, pero Pavel casi succionó el suyo, y Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró _Rusos_ en voz baja.

—Puedes conseguir cajas de jugo en Rusia con 50% de vodka –dijo Pavel después de bajar su vaso. —No es mentira.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ _Cajas de jugo_? ¿Con popote y todo? –preguntó Maya, incrédula. Pavel solo asintió, pero en este punto nadie sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad o solo estaba fastidiando a todos. Merlín ya sabía que Pavel no creía realmente que todo fuera de Rusia, pero le gustaba decirlo solo para tener reacciones de los que lo rodeaban. Realmente era un poco carbón.

—Vale, ¡Regresemos allí! –dijo Rob con entusiasmo, la cita de Vern se había ido a bailar con otros Gryffindors. Todos terminaron sus bebidas y se empujaron de regreso a la multitud, bailando y riendo juntos, la música llenando la habitación, y Merlín no pudo recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz y libre, incluso con sus extremidades desgarbadas casi desprendiendo algunas cabezas. La noche se hizo más larga, se consumieron más bebidas, había lo que parecía una discusión entre Hermione y ron con un confundido Viktor Krum sosteniendo bebidas y mirando a su alrededor. Cora y Maya se volvieron increíblemente intimas en las pista de baile y Lydia y Pavel se habían ido en algún punto para tener un jugueteo entre los arbustos.

Vern y Rob hacían algo extraño en la pista de baile que parecía completamente ridículo pero absolutamente hilarante, y se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras se agitaban como medusas enormes. Cora y Maya se habían ido a besarse al rincón más oscuro posible, Mako se había unido a Rinko y a dos chicas asiáticas para hacer algunos movimientos de baile de una coreografía que eran bastantes impresionantes- Cedric estaba sentado en una mesa con Cho, y pronto solo eran Merlín, Arthur y Tanith.

—Mis pies me están matando –gimió Tanith mientras seguía bailando a través del dolor. Merlín se sorprendió que solo le hubiera llegado algunas horas llegar ese punto, considerando el hecho de que parecía que esos tacones podían matar a un hombre. —Podía terminar la noche.

—Aw, solo deja tus zapatos con Cedric y Cho –dijo Merlín, pero Tanith sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—No le confió a nadie estos bebés –dijo. —Soy demasiado baja son ellos, la multitud me pisotearía. Mañana te veré en pociones, ¿Sí? –Merlín la abrazó y le dio un beso en el peso.

—Si no he muerto esta noche, sí –dijo Merlín. Tanith sonrió y golpeó a Arthur en el hombro.

—No eres tan malo para un Gryffindor, sabes –dijo. —Estoy desando que llegue tu club de duelo.

—Tú eres la segunda mejor Slytherin que conozco –respondió Arthur. —Y solo porque Maya me compra chocolate –Tanith se echó a reír y tropezó para salir de la pista de baile, quitándose los zapatos, encogiéndose cuatro pulgadas mientras lo hacía. Ella golpeó amistosamente a Cedric y Cho al salir, y luego ella se fue, dejando solo a Merlín y Arthur juntos.

— ¿Te queda algún whiskey de fuego en la barra? –preguntó Arthur.

—Nah, pero creo que Tanith tenía uno. ¿Quieres compartirlo? –preguntó Merlín. No solía ser tan fanático del alcohol, especialmente alrededor de Arthur, pero eran las dos de la mañana y la mayoría de los de séptimo se las habían arreglado para hacer el ridículo, y era la noche del Baile de Navidad, ¿Así qué por qué demonios no? Y, si Merlín había estado leyendo bien a Arthur, quizás dejarlo solo no tendría un resultado tan desastroso.

Los dos salieron a tropezones de la multitud, sosteniéndose del otro mientras lo hacían, pasando a Cedric que tenía una mirada de complicidad en su rostro. Llegaron al bar y pidieron el segundo y último whiskey de Tanith, luego se sentaron en una de las barandillas y se apoyaron en el borde para que pudieran ver los oscuros campos que tenían ante ellos.

Snape y Karkaroff caminaban juntos, sin sorpresa, ya que eran los dos más raros de toda la escuela, y Merlín no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que Arthur se echó a reír. Merlín le quitó el vaso y sorbió el whiskey de fuego, sintiendo que le quemaba la garganta. Estaba bastante seguro de que Sprout había tenido demasiados, a juzgar por sus problemas de equilibrio anteriores.

― ¿Cuántas personas crees se están besando en es arbusto? –preguntó Arthur, arrastrando las palabras ligeramente. Merlín entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la oscuridad, viendo algunos de los arbustos moviéndose un poco.

―Probablemente como cinco –respondió Merlín. Arthur soltó una risita.

― ¿Cinco personas? ¿Tres de ellos caben en un arbusto? –preguntó.

―No sé, ¿Por qué querrías caber en un arbusto de todos modos? Es tan inútil, tenemos dormitorios por una razón –suspiró Merlín. ―Al menos sabemos que Cora y Maya son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta de eso. No creo que Lydia y Pavel hayan llegado tan lejos. ¿Cuán está más cerca? –preguntó.

―Probablemente los dormitorios de Gryffindor –respondió Arthur, tomando un sorbo de whiskey. ―Se trata de unos pocos tramos de escaleras, pero las cocinas están más lejos. Ustedes tienen suerte de tener las cocinas.

―Lo sé –dijo Merlín con aire de suficiencia, arrebatando el vaso de la mano de Arthur. Están en lo último del whiskey, y él se lo terminó rápidamente, colocando el baso en el lado opuesto a ellos.

― ¿Cómo es la sala común de Hufflepuff? –preguntó Arthur, mirando a la luna, un fase menguante en el cielo.

―Grande. Amarillo –dijo Merlín, no muy capaz de formas palabras más largas. ―Camas geniales, como dormir en pequeñas nubes.

―No sabía que eras tan ligero –sonrió Arthur, y Merlín gruñó.

―Es por eso que no bebo, siempre hago el ridículo. Y no estoy tan borracho –argumentó Merlín. Dos y medio whiskeys de fuego no solían hacer mucho, pero él no había comido mucho en la mesa del buffet, y el alcohol lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pro nada que lo comprometiera su sentido común. En realidad no, de todos modos.

―No tan malo como Rinko –dijo Arthur, dándose la vuelta para ver a Mako casi arrastrando a su hermana hacia la sala común. ―Cómo pudo haber realizado un baile coreografiado con tanto alcohol en ella me supera.

―Deja de usar tantas palabras grandes –suspiró Merlín. ―Estoy demasiado borracho para eso. Y cansado.

―Tal vez deberías volver a tu sala común –dijo Arthur con énfasis. Merlín se limitó a sonreír y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur.

―Nah, estoy bien aquí –dijo, relajándose mientras observaba los oscuros jardines, el lago más alejado, la superficie preocupantemente quieta por la cantidad de criaturas que vivían dentro. Merlín sabía que tendría que sumergirse allí en algún momento en el futuro, y le recordaron lo mucho que odiaba los lagos. Arthur inclinó su cabeza sobre la de Merlín, y los dos se sentaron cómodamente en alfeizar de la ventana, resoplando una risa cuando Snape envió un hechizo a un arbusto, estudiantes desarreglados gritando y huyendo.

Finalmente, Merlín se encontró bostezando, relajado, incapaz de mantenerse contra Arthur. El prefecto suspiró y se deslizó fuera del alfeizar, arrastrando a Merlín sobre sus pies. Merlín se tambaleó y se rió de su terrible equilibrio, casi tropezando con el borde de su túnica.

―Vale, no vas a volver a tu dormitorio solo –dijo Arthur, sonando mucho menos borracho que Merlín para su molestia. Sin embargo, todavía estaba arrastrando los pies, y probablemente solo estaba tratando de ser el maduro de la situación, lo que llevó a Merlín a un pequeño ataque de risas.

― ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio? –preguntó Arthur. Merlín frunció el ceño, pero en realidad no podía recordar la ruta de regreso a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff a esta hora en domingo, sabiendo que los pasillos eran diferentes a esta hora.

―No tengo idea –dijo Merlín, y Arthur suspiró, apretando su agarre alrededor del brazo de Merlín que estaba envuelto alrededor de su hombro.

―Parece que vas a venir a Gryffindor –dijo. Borracho como estaba, Merlín no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación, cómo Arthur era ahora el que arrastra a un laxo Merlín, excepto que no estaba muriendo con un trozo de acero templado por un dragón en su estómago.

Merlín casi se atasca en un paso del viaje, y apenas se da cuenta de que Arthur le dio una especie de contraseña a una Dama Gorda ebria, pero su cabeza se asomó a la calidez de la sala común. Era pequeña y acogedora, con lujosos sofás rojos y un fue cálido que crepitaba.

―Me gusta aquí –dijo Merlín. Notó que ya había un Ravenclaw desmayado en una esquina, y un chico Gryffindor envuelto alrededor de otro chico Hufflepuff en el sofá.

―Eso es lindo –dijo Merlín mientras caminaba, Arthur lo ayudó a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

―Eric probablemente va a quedarse en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw, conociéndolo, así que puedes tomar la cama. Me sorprendería de que alguien que no sea yo se despierte en su propio dormitorio mañana –dijo Arthur, dejando a Merlín en la cama. Er cómoda, pero nada como su propia cama de malvavisco en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, y lamentaba no poder encontrar el camino de regreso. Abrió los y observó a Arthur quitarse la túnica rubí, deslizándose en l cama opuesta con un simple camisa y pantalones. Merlín logró quitarse la túnica de los hombros, recordando lo cara que había sido, quedándose en ropa interior.

Estaba casi dormido, cálido con el alcohol en su estómago, cuando Arthur habló desde la otra cama.

—Siento que te conozco –Merlín levantó una ceja y se giró para ver a Arthur acostado de lado, mirándolo.

—Lo haces –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa tonta.

—Siento que te conozco desde antes de conocerte, sin embargo, ¿Sabes? –Arthur tartamudeo, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido al decirlas. Merlín se rió, y luego bostezo.

—No, entiendo, sé lo que quieres decir –dijo Merlín.

— ¿Eso es raro? –preguntó Arthur. —Quiero decir, nos conocemos desde hace como… tres meses, y siento que te conozco desde hace como tres años.

—Diez, en realidad –Merlín dejo escapar.

—Sí, eso suena más preciso –Arthur arrastró las palabras. —Siento que te conozco como por diez años, ¿Por qué?

—Probablemente porque soy increíble -respondió Merlín, y Arthur resopló en su almohada, con las piernas sueltas y exhaustas.

—Eres bastante impresionante, Morgan –admitió Arthur. —No voy a mentir.

—Tú también eres bastante impresionante, Arthur –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa estúpida. —Y ardiente. Muy ardiente. Como asquerosamente, groseramente atractivo. Como alguien que debería ser encerrado, es ilegal ser tan atractivo –dijo él, y Arthur se echó a reír. —Y tienes un trasero realmente bueno –dijo Merlín, mirando fijamente dicho trasero. —Tu trasero está tan bien como un boleto pegado a mi parabrisas en una zona de no estacionarse –dijo, y Arthur casi se ahoga en su risa. —Tu trasero está tan apretado que necesito unas tijeras para cortarlo porque hay mucho bulto y necesitamos sacarnos la camiseta para la cirugía, rápido alguien traiga el desfibrilador porque está fallado, señor, ¡Puedes contarnos cómo ocurrió el accidente de auto![1] –Merlín exclamó locamente. Arthur estaba a este punto riendo en silencio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y Merlín se había puesto tan exaltado que colgaba a medias de la cama, gesticulando salvajemente.

—Tu trasero es tan firme que hay abogados sentados en escritorios dentro de él tratando de armar un caso –dijo Merlín, destacando su declaración al caer de la cama y caer al piso alfombrado.

—Por favor, detente –Arthur resopló entre risas, su rostro se puso rojo como si literalmente no pudiera respirar, y Merlín sonrió estúpidamente antes de unirse a la risa contagiosa. Uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Arthur que había regresado temprano gimió cuando se despertó y lanzó un encantamiento silencioso sobre su cama para dormir un poco.

Finalmente, Arthur se calmó y se rió cuando vio a Merlín tendido sobre el suelo, con una de sus piernas aún encachada en la sábana de su cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? –preguntó Arthur.

—No admirar ese trasero, eso es seguro –dijo Merlín, y el Gryffindor tuvo que luchar para no volver a reír.

—Eso no parece cómodo –dijo Arthur.

—Te sorprendería –respondió Merlín, moviéndose como si pudiera hundirse en el suelo. No era lo más cómodo, pero estaba lo suficientemente borracho y exhausto que podía desmayarse en cualquier parte. Arthur extendió una mano y Merlín la usó para levantarse, pero no antes de que Arthur tirara de él hacia su cama con él. Merlín se echó a reír cuando accidentalmente golpeó con la rodilla en la tripa, y el rubio gimió de dolor.

—Has explotado mi riñón borracho –gruñó Arthur.

—Es tú culpa –dijo Merlín, acomodándose en el otro lado de la cama. —No deberíamos haberme arrastrado aquí con mis rótulas fatalmente afiladas.

—Eres un asno –acusó Arthur, sin odio.

—Idiota –respondió Merlín.

—Cretino.

—Imbécil.

—Cabrón.

—Alcornoque…

— ¿Qué carajo es un… alcornoque? –preguntó Arthur.

—Tú –respondió Merlín, y casi fue empujado fuera de la cama por su declaración sarcástica. Merlín se rió, pero finalmente el agotamiento se apoderó de él y bostezó, rodando de modo que encaraba a Arthur.

—Sabes que esto podría volverse muy incómodo en la mañana –dijo Merlín a través de un bostezo.

—Solo si tú lo vas a encontrar incómodo -dijo Arthur, girando su cabeza para mirar a Merlín. —Estoy bien con eso.

— ¿Qué pasa si terminamos acurrucados en la noche? –preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces espero que tus articulaciones fatalmente afiladas no hagan explotar ninguno de mis otros órganos –respondió Arthur con suavidad, y Merlín sonrió ampliamente. Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos más.

—Arthur, ¿Es tú forma de admitir que te gusto? –bromeó Merlín.

—Por supuesto que me gustas, Morgan, no seas idiota –dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos.

—No, _gustar_ –gustar, ¿O no? –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué tienes, doce? –preguntó Arthur con sarcasmo. Merlín se limitó a reír y se acercó más a Arthur y le echó un brazo sobre el pecho.

—Te guuuusto~ –Merlín cantó, y Arthur gimió, lanzando un brazo sobre sus brazos.

—Momentos como este me preguntó por qué –suspiró Arthur, y Merlín se rió de una manera espectacularmente ebria. Arthur lo empujó con un pequeño codazo, y Merlín se acomodó en otra almohada, sonriendo suavemente, cediendo al agotamiento. Todo estaba en calma y silencio hasta—

—Tu trasero es tan redondo que podrías encontrar su perímetro usando pi.

Merlín fue empujado al suelo por eso.

* * *

[1] No tengo ni puta idea de lo que traduje. No sé si es mi culpa que no tenga sentido, o porque Merlín está tan borracho que él mismo no tiene sentido.

 _Por cierto, sí, la cosa del vodka en caja de jugo es real. Con popote y todo._


	13. Respirando

_Los chicos ven a Dumbledore con respecto al Club de Duelo, y se investiga cómo respirar bajo el agua._

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un caos mientras los confundidos, borrachos de séptimo año se despertaron en dormitorios que no eran suyos. Harry se rió de Merlín mientras bajaba de las escaleras con su túnica arrugada, el pelo levantado en todas direcciones. El estudiante de Ravenclaw estaba todavía desmayado en la esquina, así que Merlín lo picó hasta que se despertó con una sacudida.

Los pasillos estaban llenos con gente de séptimo año con túnicas de vestir en diversos estados de angustia mientras se protegían los ojos del sol mientras los profesores los veían con aire de suficiencia. Merlín miró satisfecho a Maya mientras entraba a la sala común de Hufflepuff, una Cora de aspecto bastante desaliñado de pie en la puerta del dormitorio con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

Vern, Rob y Cedric habían logrado volver bien, y un Pavel y Lydia casi desnudos estaban acurrucados bajo sábanas, desmayados y cubiertos de pequeños moretones.

—Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche –observó Merlín burlonamente cuando entró.

—No nos atrevimos a regresar hasta pasadas las tres –se rió Cedric. Merlín se quitó la túnica y se puso el uniforme, buscando a tientas la corbata.

—Así que escuché que dormiste en los dormitorios de Gryffindor anoche –dijo Vern, moviendo las cejas de una manera bastante sugestiva. Merlín se sonrojo y se pasó la mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

—Chicos, no es así –negó Merlín. —Estaba demasiado borracho para recordar cómo regresar a los dormitorios y los de Gryffindor estaban más cerca –argumentó.

—Mhmm –dijo Rob, con tono escéptico.

—Pero te gustaría que fuera así, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Cedric.

—Yo… no lo sé –suspiró Merlín, sentándose con pesadez. —Tal vez.

—Si ayuda, él se siente totalmente igual –murmuró Lydia, dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Pavel, el pelo rojo todavía perfectamente rizado. —Ve por ello.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso –suspiró Merlín, frotándose el rostro con una mano, deseando que su fuerte dolor de cabeza desapareciera para que pudiera pensar con claridad. En ese momento, como un regalo de los dioses, Cora entró en la habitación con una copa llena de algo humeante con un ligero olor a menta.

—Poción anti-resaca, cortesía de Sprout –anunció. Merlín lo tomó agradecido bebió un gran trago antes de pasárselo a Cedric, sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a retroceder casi instantáneamente, la fotofobia también se iba.

—Veo que pasaste una buena noche –Lydia bromeó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Confía en mí, fue mejor que buena –sonrió Cora, tirando de sus ropas hacia arriba de donde se habían deslizado en su hombro. Lydia se echó a reír y se acurrucó en un Pavel todavía muerto al mundo. Ella lo miró con una expresión suave y contenta, y Merlín sintió algo en su estómago ante su felicidad. Deseaba poder tener eso, pero había muchas razones por las que no podía.

Él estaba aquí para salvar a Cedric y para evitar que Voldemort regrese, no para besar a Arthur Pendragon.

Aunque una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente apareció para recordarle que su verdadero destino había sido y siempre sería Arthur Pendragon.

Estaba claro que cuando Merlín saludó a Arthur en Transfiguración que el Gryffindor no recordaba gran parte de la noche anterior, aunque la dinámica de su relación había cambiado. Merlín se dio cuenta de que durante las siguientes semanas estaban mucho más cerca y mucho más relajados el uno con el otro, toque más casuales, más comunes y aceptados. Todavía hacia que el estómago de Merlín se agitara cada vez que Arthur le daba una palmada en la espalda o colgaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros exactamente como lo había hecho en Camelot.

Merlín se preguntó si alguna vez lo recordaría.

Fue una semana antes de la segunda prueba cuando Merlín y Arthur se pararon frente de la gárgola de piedra con McGonagall, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados. McGonagall pronuncio la contraseña, _zumbido burbujeante_ , y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para revelar la puerta de la oficina del director.

—Ah, Sr. Emery y Sr. Pendragon, he escuchado algunas historias muy interesantes que circular alrededor –dijo el Profesor Dumbledore a modo de saludo, alzando los brazos mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio. Merlín notó que un hermoso fénix se sentaba en una percha a su lado, en plena floración, majestuoso y maravilloso.

—Espero que sean todas buenas –bromeó Arthur.

—Yo también, Sr. Pendragon –dijo McGonagall con expresión severa, pero Merlín estaba seguro de que sus labios se habían levantado en una tierna sonrisa afectuosa. Dumbledore se rió y le hizo un gesto a los dos para que se sentaran frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Y cómo está usted, Sr. Emery? ¿Preparado para la segunda prueba, espero? –preguntó Dumbledore, con ojos brillantes, y Merlín hizo una pequeña mueca.

—En su mayoría –dijo Merlín. —He descubierto la pista, todavía estoy trabajando en cómo implementarla.

—Llegarás allí –dijo Dumbledore con confianza. —Para alguien de una familia tan recluida, me sorprende lo constante de tus altas calificaciones—con excepción de Transfiguración, por supuesto –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa hacia McGonagall. — ¿También veo que estás tomando Teoría de la Magia como optativa? Una opción lógica sin duda considerando tus habilidades de Dragonlord; Rita Skeeter me ha estado molestando por una entrevista contigo durante semanas.

—Gracias, señor –dijo Merlín, sorprendido y un poco sorprendido por lo mucho que Dumbledore sabía sobre él. Sin embargo, supuso que, como uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, tenía sentido que Dumbledore aprendiera todo lo que pudiera sobre él. Solo esperaba que su historia se mantuviera. —Es una clase increíblemente interesante, la Profesora Sinistra enseña muy bien y está muy versada en el tema. Supongo que no le ha dado permiso a esa mujer, no después de los horribles artículos que ha estado escribiendo sobre algunas de las personas de por aquí –dijo Merlín frunciendo el ceño, pensando en los artículos que había escrito sobre Harry y Hermione, Hagrid y algunos otros. Se las había arreglado para evitarla cada vez que veía a una rubia brillante que se extendía entre la multitud, y esperaba que pudiera seguir así.

Dumbledore se rió ante sus palabras, colocando sus dedos frente a él en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto que no, querido muchacho, y no planeo hacerlo pronto. Aunque entiendo que no estás aquí para hablar sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—No señor –Arthur dijo en voz alta. —Morgan y yo esperábamos reiniciar el Club de Duelo administrado por estudiantes, como el que implementó el Profesor Lockhart. Morgan es uno de los mejores duelistas que he visto, y a pesar de nuestro… duelo no totalmente legal durante nuestra primera semana –se interrumpió para mirar tímidamente a McGonagall. —Creo que sería una buena oportunidad de aprendizaje para muchos de los años jóvenes, así como para los mayores de adquirir cierta experiencia con el duelo. No tenemos mucha practica en DCAO, y creo que podría ser una buena experiencia en la vida, sin mencionar que sería útil preparar a Morgan para la segunda y tercera prueba.

Dumbledore miró a Arthur por un momento, pensando, y Merlín presionó su brazo contra el de Arthur para tranquilizarlo ante el silencio que venía del hombre mientras lo pensaba.

—Creo que, Sr. Pendragon, esa es una excelente idea –dijo después de unos momentos, y Arthur estalló en un sonrisa. — ¿Supongo que hay un interés en ello?

—Sí, señor –dijo Merlín. —Hemos hablado con algunos de los de séptimo y cuarto año, unos pocos de primero y segundo parecen estar lo suficientemente interesados.

— ¿Y sus jefes de casa están bien con eso? –preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a McGonagall.

—Tanto como Pomona como yo los apoyamos plenamente, siempre y cuando los duelos sean legales y no donde los estudiantes puedan lesionarse –dijo McGonagall con una mirada aguda a los dos de séptimo año, que parecían un poco culpables.

—Entonces creo que es una buena idea, y les dio mi permiso –dijo Dumbledore. —Se puede iniciar después de la segunda prueba, no creo que al Sr. Emery le guste distraerse en la semana previa. Pueden colocar carteles en todas las salas comunes y el Gran Comedor se reservará para ustedes durante algunas horas en el día que elijan, y decidan organizar las reuniones, solo háganmelo saber –dijo de manera bastante pacifica, y Merlín no pudo dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

—Gracias, señor –dijo Arthur, levantándose. —Nosotros realmente lo apreciamos. Prometemos mantenerlo lo más seguro posible y mantener los hechizos en los niveles adecuados para los estudiantes. ¿Tal vez podríamos tener dos reuniones por semana? Una de primero a cuarto año y otra de quinto hasta séptimo año.

—Creo que eso es apropiado –dijo Dumbledore con un asentimiento. —Muy bien, dos reuniones que se tendrán a la semana en el Gran Comedor. Envíenme un mensaje cuando hayan decidido las fechas y los horarios, y me encargare de que se realicen y distribuyan los carteles en todas las casas.

―Gracias, Profesor –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, y apenas pudo contenerse en el camino fuer de la oficina. Una vez que la gárgola se acomodó de nuevo y se quedaron solos en el pasillo, los dos muchachos gritaron y golpearon al aire. Arthur agarró a Merlín y lo arrastró a un abrazo, e hicieron un pequeño baile estúpido y feliz en el pasillo.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! –Arthur dijo con entusiasmo. Merlín sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Arthur.

―Lo hiciste, tu idea ha llegado a buen término, y pronto tendremos el control de todo –dijo Merlín bajando la voz en la última palabra.

― _Justo como lo planeamos_ –Arthur siguió, frotándose las palmas como una mente maestra malvada.

―Ahora me arrepiento de haberles dado permiso –dijo una voz grave detrás de ellos, y ambos muchachos saltaron cuando una sonriente Profesora McGonagall salió de la oficina de Dumbledore. ―Váyanse ya, ¿Espero que el Sr. Emery tenga que prepararse para una prueba?

― ¡Sí, Profesor McGonagall! –dijeron sincronizados, y salieron disparados por los pasillo. Se reunieron con Cedric y Cora en el salón y compartieron las buenas noticias sobre el Club de Duelo.

― ¡Genial! Estoy tan emocionada –dijo Cora con una amplia sonrisa. ―Ustedes dos darán una demostración, ¿Verdad? Pagaría por ver un duelo de nuevo.

―Definitivamente –Arthur bufó, como si fuera ridículo pensar lo contrario.

―Él va a caer –respondió Merlín con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Oh, ¿De verdad, Emery? –Arthur desafió, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Coqueteo después, chicos –Cedric suspiró de buen humor. ―Odio reventar la burbuja de todos, pero la segunda prueba es en una semana, y todavía no sabes cómo contener la respiración bajo el agua durante una hora.

―Wow, ¿En serio? –preguntó Arthur, no habiendo sido informado de lo que era la prueba.

―Sí –suspiró Merlín, el grupo de cuatro se dirigió a la biblioteca, recogiendo a Vern y Tanith en el camino. Se unieron a la mesa de Rob y Pavel una vez que llegaron allí, los dos chicos parecían estresados con el pelo señalando a todas direcciones, y comenzaron a buscar en los estantes algo útil.

Los libros de Encantamientos comenzaron a aplicarse en el escritorio, algunos estudiantes observaban con curiosidad cómo las pilas se habían más u más altas, y las sugerencias se volvían cada vez más descabelladas.

― ¿Qué hay de branquialgas? –Maya dijo en voz alta, después de haberse unido a la mesa en su misión. Giró su copia de _100 Hierbas y Hongos_ para mostrar el diagrama de los efectos de las branquialgas. ―Las comes, y te da agallas y aletas para poder nadas a través del agua y respirar. Creo que hay un debate acerca de cuánto duran los efectos en agua salado o dulce, pero dependiendo de la cantidad que se pueda tener una hora.

― ¡Eso suena perfecto! –dijo Cedric con entusiasmo.

―No puedo –dijo Merlín con un suspiro. ―Soy alérgico.

―Yo… ¿Cómo diablos sabes que eres alérgico a las branquialgas? –preguntó Tanith con una ceja levantada.

―Mi familia vive al lado de un lago –dijo Merlín, contando verdades a medias. ―Había algunas branquialgas creciendo a lo largo de las orillas y decidí tomarme un tiempo para ver lo que había al fondo del lado – _para ver si Arthur estaba allí_. ―Terminé por sufrir un shock anafiláctico y casi muero.

―Mierda –jadeó Vern. ―Eso suena horrible. ¿Estabas bien?

―Sí, mi familia logró llegar a tiempo –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _En realidad, morí en la costa, y regrese a la vid vomitando esa cosa_.

―Así que branquialgas no –suspiró Arthur. ―Tal vez Harry podría usar algunas, no estoy seguro de si ya tiene una solución.

―Buena idea –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa. ―Dile cuando lo vean esta noche en los dormitorios, estoy seguro de que Maya puede solucionarlo –la Slytherin en cuestión le sonrió a Merlín.

―Por favor, soy una Slytherin con las notas más altas en Herbolaría en el año, creo que puedo conseguir algo de branquialgas –se burló.

―Eres increíble –suspiró Cora con melancolía, con la barbilla levantada en sus manos mientras miraba a su novia. Maya se sonrojó y la empujó un poco, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro.

―Eso es asqueroso –bromeó Tanith, hojeando su libro de DCAO.

―Tú eres asquerosa –replicó Cora.

―Eres inútil en remontadas –respondió Tanith con los ojos en blanco. Merlín bostezó y miró el reloj, notando que faltaba media hora para el cierre y el toque de queda.

―Tendremos que encontrar algo en la próxima media hora o regresaremos aquí en mañana por la noche –dijo Merlín, y Pavel gimió.

―No puedo encontrar nada –se quejó Pavel, luciendo increíblemente estresado, con tinta oscura manchada alrededor de la cara y en la mano del ensayo de tres pies que estaba escribiendo. ―Así que encuentren algo rápido.

Todos empezaron a correr a través de los libros de nuevo, las pilas en su mesa crecían más y más alto hasta que―

― ¡Encontré algo, joder! –anunció Cora emocionada, lanzando su puño al aire.

―Por favor, dilo –dijo Merlín, incapaz de mantener fuera el cansancio de su voz.

―Encantamiento casco-burbuja –dijo Cora con una sonrisa brillante, deslizando el libro hacia Merlín.

―No, pensé en eso –dijo Cedric. ―Eso solo te protege contra gases, no funcionaría bajo el agua.

―Sí, lo haría –insistió Cora. ―El encantamiento de casco-burbuja filtra lo que está fuera a aire respirable en el interior, ¿Verdad? Usando esa lógica, debería filtrar el agua en oxigeno respirable.

Merlín miró pensativo el libro, y el diagrama que mostraba a un mago con una enorme burbuja que le cubría la mitad de la cara, distorsionando el gas en oxígeno. Teóricamente podrí funcionar, y definitivamente tenían el tiempo suficiente para probarlo.

―Podría funcionar –asintió Merlín lentamente.

―incluso si no es así, estoy segura de que podemos alterar un poco el encantamiento para compensar las moléculas de agua –intervino Tanith. ―La mayoría de las alteraciones de hechizos no funcionan, pero con algo tan pequeño debería funcionar bien. Puedo preguntarle a Flitwick mañana.

―Parece que tenemos una solución entonces –dijo Cedric con entusiasmo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlín. ―Podemos usar el baño de prefectos de nuevo mañana para probarlo.

― ¿Usaste el baño de prefectos sin mí? –dijo Arthur. ―Estoy ofendido.

―No tuvimos exactamente el tiempo para detenernos en la sala común de Gryffindor para que pudieras venir con nosotros y un huevo dorado –señaló Merlín, riendo.

― ¿Se sumergieron sin mí? Ahora estoy realmente ofendido –exclamó Arthur. ― ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

―Eso es tan gay –Maya soltó una risita.

―Voy a golpearte en la cara si no te detienes –se quejó Pavel, Rob asintió con la cabeza. ― ¡Este ensayo se entregará mañana y no he terminado!

―Tal vez ustedes dos deberían haber comenzado más temprano –señaló Vern.

― ¡Empezamos hace una semana! –Rob insistió.

―Eso no suena como tú –dijo Cedric con una ceja levantada. Era sabido que Rob dejaba todo para el último minuto, y que comenzar un ensayo una semana antes de lo previsto era casi un milagro.

―Ha ha –Rob dijo en tono seco y sarcástico. ―Eres hilarante. Me gustaría verte escribir este ensayo de Alquimia.

―Terminé el mío hace dos días –dijo Merlín con naturalidad. ―Pueden leer el mío si quieren –dijo, sacando el rollo de pergamino de su mochila. Rob y Pavel casi se cayeron uno sobre el otro clamando por el papel, y le agradecieron a Merlín como si fuera un dios.

Diez minutos más tarde, Madame Pince comenzó a sacar a todos de la biblioteca, frunciendo el ceño, molesta por las pilas de libros que los de séptimo año habían dejado en su mesa. Arthur se despidió para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor, prometiendo informar a Harry sobre las branquialgas. Tanith y Maya se separaron después, Maya también prometió poner sus manos en un poco de branquialgas, y el resto de ellos volvieron a su sala común y a sus camas de malvavisco que eran exactamente lo que necesitaban para descansar sus cuerpos cansados.

* * *

 **Notas del trauctor:**

Y con este capítulo se cumple un año desde que empecé a traducir esta historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora, los comentarios y favoritos, _gracias_.

Espero que puedan acompañarme hasta el final de este fic. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	14. Nadando

_La segunda prueba está finalmente aquí…_

* * *

Merlín tuvo un sueño inestable la noche anterior a la segunda prueba, dando vuelas y girando innecesariamente.

Podía escuchar a Ron roncar suavemente, que a veces hacía tanto ruido que uno de ellos lanzaba un hechizo silenciador, pero a menudo se quedaba lo suficiente tranquilo. Pavel solía murmurar en ruso como era propenso, y Cedric y Vern estaban muertos para el mundo. Merlín quería levantarse e ir a caminar, a ver si podría atrapar a Arthur en su patrulla de prefecto, pero lógicamente sabía que debía intentar dormir.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar los nervios, las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de su estómago haciendo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo en la oscuridad, sus dedos temblando ligeramente. Maya había logrado persuadir a Snape para que le diera un poco de branquialgas para 'propósitos de Herbología', pero se lo había dado a Harry es noche con un guiño. El chico más joven había estado revisando febrilmente los libros de la biblioteca con Hermione y Ron y casi se había desmayado de alivio.

Merlín sabía lógicamente que no debería estar nervioso—él (en su mayoría) sabía cuál era la tarea, había practicado el hechizo de casco-burbuja tantas veces que sería capaz de hacerlo dormido, y el Profesor Flitwick lo confirmó que funcionaría bajo el agua justo como las numerosas pruebas en el baño de prefectos. Además, tenía casi mil años, era la Magia Encarnada y podía manejar cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. Lo había hecho mucho peor que nadar por una hora mientras estaba totalmente supervisado por magos experimentados.

Probablemente fue solo el elemento desconocido lo que a Merlín no le gustó. El hecho de que no tenía idea de qué—o quién—estaría allí. ¿Cómo juzgarían qué debería ser tomado de cada persona? ¿Qué si Merlín no lo rescataba—o a ellos—a tiempo? Si fuera una persona, ¿Realmente los dejarían morir como decía la canción? _Pasado ese tiempo, ¡Negras perspectivas!_

Finalmente, Merlín logró caer en un sueño irregular, solo para ser despertado, lo que parecía un minuto más tarde por un sobreexcitado Cedric con un Rob y un Vern sonriendo ridículamente detrás de él, vestidos de pies a cabeza completamente en colores de Hufflepuff. La mitad del rostro de Cedric estaba pintada de negro, y la otra amarilla, mientras que Rob había optado por ir con rayas de guerra. Vern había dibujado un pequeño tejón intricado en una mejilla y tenía una H amarilla brillante en su frente. Pavel, por supuesto, todavía estaba desmayado en su cama con el cabello hacia todas las direcciones.

— ¡Buenas, Campeón! –dijo Cedric con brillo, y Merlín gimió, sintiendo que había dormido un total de dos minutos. —Necesitas comer o estarás nadando con el estómago vacío, vamos –insistió el muchacho, levantando a Merlín. Merlín se tambaleó con la instantánea descarga de sangre a su cabeza y aceptó el montón de ropa que Vern le puso en sus brazos.

—Estos fueron entregados en la puerta esta mañana, ve a cambiarte –insistió. Merlín entró en el baño y se puso el bañador y la camisa de color Hufflepuff, poniéndose lentamente las únicas de la escuela para no morir congelado. Él solo logró cepillarse los dientes antes de que Cedric una vez más lo sacada y lo acompañara escaleras abajo.

Merlín estaba medio dormido hasta que entraron en el Gran Comedor donde hubo una gran ovación de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las casas, siendo la de Hufflepuff la más fuerte, y Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra de apoyo. Varios gritos de "¡Buena suerte hoy, Emery!", y "¡Derríbalos, Morgan!" y "¡No mueras!", resonaron en todos los rincones del Gran Comedor, e incluso Dumbledore levantó su copa de jugo de calabaza desde la mesa principal.

—Incluso los Slytherins están siendo sorprendentemente comprensivos –notó Cora, y le dio a Merlín un plato de comida que había arreglado para que pareciera una cara sonriente.

—Eso es solo porque el otro campeón de Hogwarts es un Gryffindor –respondió Merlín, aunque se dio cuenta de que Maya, Simon y Tanith también tenían los colores de Gryffindor, para disgusto de los otros Slytherins. A pesar de su estómago nervioso, Merlín se las arregló para comenzar a comer la comida, apenas saboreando los pancakes o huevos o el tocino. Sin embargo, logró que se sintiera n poco mejor con respecto a sus nervios.

Eso fue hasta que vio un grupo familiar en la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Arthur Pendragon no estaba con ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Arthur? –preguntó, con el estómago convirtiéndose en plomo, luchando por tragar la comida seca en su boca.

—Voy a preguntar –dijo Cora, saltando hacia la otra mesa. Ella intercambio algunas palabras con ellos, asintió y luego regreso con la misma energía.

—Al parecer, McGonagall quería hablar con Arthur la noche anterior para prepararse para la segunda prueba y no lo han visto desde entonces, por lo que probablemente este ayudando en el Lago Negro. ¿Has terminado con tu comida? –Cora preguntó, y Merlín tragó y asintió, empujando su plato medio lleno hacia Cora, quien comenzó a comerlo con entusiasmo.

— ¿Estás bien, Morgan? –preguntó Cedric, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Merlín con preocupación.

— _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto. Pues son importantes, ¡No sabes cuánto!; Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras_ –fue todo lo que dijo Merlín en respuesta, y Cedric aspiró aire a través de sus dientes en shock.

— ¿Crees que podrían haber tomado a Arthur? –preguntó Cedric en voz baja.

—Eso explica por qué Harry está sentado con Neville Longbottom y no con Ron y Hermione –notó Merlín, señalando con la barbilla en dirección al de cuarto año. Parecía todavía más nervioso que Merlín, empujando la comida en su plato con un tenedor, Neville obviamente tratando de consolarlo con divagaciones. Merlín notó las branquialgas en el plato de Harry y los ojos entrecerrados que el Profesor Snape le enviaba al niño.

—Si ellos tomaron a Arthur como tu persona y Ron como la de Harry, ¿Por qué tomarían a Hermione? –preguntó Rob.

—Krum –Cora dijo de inmediato. —Era su cita para el Baile de Navidad, ¿Recuerdas? –las ruedas obviamente giraron en su cabeza, antes de que ella sonriera y le diera a Merlín una mirada maliciosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces… tú _valoras_ a Arthur, ¿Eh? ¿Sigues convencido de que allí no pasa nada, Emery? –bromeó ella, y Merlín gimió y golpeó su frente contra la mesa.

—Cállate, Dallas –replicó. Ella había estado insistiendo al respecto desde su confesión en la mañana después del Baile de Navidad. Cora sonrió y abrió la boca para decir más cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y anunció que todos se dirigieran al Lago Negro para la siguiente prueba. Harry inmediatamente se acercó hacia Merlín, quien lanzó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en consuelo. Maya, Simon y Tanith se unieron a su grupo, junto a los Gryffindor y sorprendentemente Arielle, y todos se dirigieron juntos al Lago Negro.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? –Merlín preguntó en voz baja, mirando las enormes plataformas que habían sido construidas en el lago para que los estudiantes y maestros los vieran. Se había colocado un gran reloj en la plataforma central y todos los jueces se congregaron debajo. El aire era frío, y Merlín ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar cuan fría el agua y esperaba que Madame Pomfrey tuviera una cura para la hipotermia.

—Bueno, todavía no estoy muerto –respondió Harry con tristeza. —Aunque desearía que Ron y Hermione estuvieran aquí. Al menos tengo las branquialgas, gracias por eso Maya –la Slytherin en cuestión agitó su cabello plateado y sonrió. Merlín mantuvo la boca cerrad ante sus sospechas acerca de Ron, Hermione y Arthur en caso de que estuviera exagerando y estuviera equivocado, y no quería asustar a Harry más de lo que estaba.

Su número grupo llegó rápidamente a las plataformas y Harry y Merlín recibieron instrucciones de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en bañador y playeras, y Merlín comenzó a temblar de inmediato. El aire era gélido, el agua probablemente por encima de la temperatura de congelación, sin mencionar que todavía era relativamente temprano en la mañana en un valle escocés.

A Harry se le había dado un conjunto idéntico para usar en colores de Gryffindor, y en un minuto Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum se habían unido a ellos. Krum llevaba el torso desnudo y un bañador color vino del mismo color que los gruesos abrigos que llevaban los chicos y chicas de Durmstrang, y Fleur estaba en un traje de baño azul brillante que combina con la seda del uniforme de Beauxbatons. Merlín le dio a Harry una sonrisa tensa, y de cuarto año estaba temblando tnto como Merlín, apretando las branquialgas en su mano.

Madame Hooch llegó a lo largo de la plataforma, entregando fundas de varita a todos los campeones. Cuando se acercó a Merlín, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, tal como había hecho con Harry.

—Haz que Hogwarts se sienta orgulloso –susurró con fiereza, y eso encendió un fuego en Merlín, donde el frío no se sentía tan penetrante y el temor disminuyo ligeramente, un sentimiento similar al de un fénix desplegando sus alas dentro de su caja torácica.

—Lo haré –juró con la misma resolución. Madame Hooch sacudió un poco su hombro y luego pasó a los otros dos campeones, y Merlín se ajustó la funda al muslo y deslizó su varita dentro. Cora le silbó desde la plataforma a su derecha y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Todavía no había rastro de Arthur, y si realmente hubiera estado ayudando con la prueba, probablemente ya estaría en una de las plataformas. Las entrañas de Merlín se apretaron, su corazonada casi se confirmó, y era la misma historia con Ron y Hermione.

Dumbledore subió al podio de los jueces detrás de Merlín y levantó sus brazos al aire. Mientras lo hacía, el parloteo emocionado se calmó y todos los estudiantes y maestros se giraron para mirarlo.

— ¡Buenos días y bienvenidos a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Se les dio una pista cada uno de los campeones dentro del huevo de otro que todos rescataron de la primera prueba, y hoy se enfrentan a eso. Se ha tomado algo muy especial y muy importante de cada uno de los campeones y se escondido en lo profundo del lago, y su trabajo es recuperarlo dentro de la hora que se les ha dado. Los puntos serán dados por la puntualidad, la resolución de problemas, la actitud y la inteligencia –anunció. —La prueba comenzar con el sonido del cañón.

Merlín miró hacia arriba, donde Filch estaba de pie junto a cañón, preparándose para encenderlo. Respiró hondo y sacó su varita, lista para lanzar el encantamiento tan pronto como disparará. Hubo un silencio mortal por parte de todos, solo la fuerte tensión y el viento frío que impregnaba la atmosfera, tan silencioso que parecía que alguien hubiera muerto, y el dicho _se podía escuchar caer un alfiler_ nunca había parecido realmente relevante hasta este momento.

Entonces el corazón de Merlín casi saltó de su pecho cuando el cañón se disparó sobre ellos, y los estudiantes comenzaron a vitorear. Lanzó el encantamiento de la burbuja en un segundo y se sumergió en las aguas heladas no un momento después. Se giró para ver que Fleur había hecho lo mismo que él, pero Krum había transfigurado su cabeza en la de un tiburón. A la izquierda de Merlín, Harry se retorcía un poco en el agua, e intentó ir tras de él hasta que Harry se calmaba con agallas y aletas creciendo. Merlín le envió un guiño y entonces se fue nadando hacia la oscuridad del lago.

Estaba completamente silencioso bajo el agua; no podía escuchar ninguno de los vítores desde la superficie, aunque no podía estar a más de unos metros hacia abajo, y ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propias extremidades empujando el agua a un lado. Evitó la flora, sabiendo que Grindylows era increíblemente aficionados a ella, y mantuvo su varita preparada, una pequeña luz en la punta le permitió atravesar el agua turbia de color gris verdoso.

Era bastante extraño respirar bajo el agua, pensó Merlín mientras nadaba. La burbuja tomó alrededor de la mitad de su cara como una marcara de snorkel, y se desplegó frente él en un suave color rosa claro. Ocasionalmente, se elevaría por encima por encima del nivel de su ojo y distorsionaría su visión durante unos segundos, pero era notablemente eficiente, incluso cuando la respiración de Merlín comenzó dificultarse un poco por nadar durante tanto tiempo.

Su cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia la derecha cundo escuchó un grito ahogado de los juncos, los vio moverse bruscamente cundo los Grindylows probablemente atraparon a uno de los campeones, y esperaba que no fuera Harry. Continuó nadando y se preguntó qué habría hecho Cedric si todavía hubiera sido el campeón como se suponía que debía de ser.

Finalmente, parecía que había pasado al menos media hora (Merlín debería haber traído un reloj) y estaba empezando a perder toda esperanza de encontrar algo, un suave sonido atrajo su atención desde lejos en la distancia. Merlín entrecerró los ojos y cambió de dirección, aliviado cuando el sonido comenzó a hacerse mucho más claro cuanto más se acercaba—la melodía familiar de la canción del huevo. Pronto emergió lo que parecía ser una aldea de gente del agua, con Grindylows atados a estacas en su patio delantero con correas.

La gente del agua no se parecía nada a lo que los muggles habían creído—eran criaturas viscosas y oscuras con dientes afilados, uñas dentadas y una tendencia a ahogar a sus víctimas con sus colas ásperas y escamosas. Merlín pasó rápidamente junto a ellos, sin hacer contacto visual cuando vio cuatro formas borrosas en la distancia. Nadó más cerca, tratando de descubrir qué eran, ignorando cuidadosamente las formas de personas hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para reconocer sus rostros.

Arthur colgaba a l izquierda, con los ojos cerrados y flotando en el agua, junto a un similar Ron, Hermione y una niña que solo podía ser la hermana menor de Fleur. Merlín nadó hacia delante rápidamente y presionó sus dedos al lado del cuello de Arthur, el pulso del prefecto era lento pero fuerte todavía. Un tranquilizador goteo de burbujas ocasionalmente se deslizaba por sus labios, y Merlín no tenía idea de cómo alguno de ellos no había muerto allí. Arthur todavía estaba con sus túnicas, con la insignia brillando en su pecho, y Merlín sabía que probablemente estaría molesto cuando lo descubriera.

Merlín se tomó unos momentos para asimilar el rostro relajado de Arthur. Era casi como su estuviera durmiendo, pensó Merlín, la preocupación y la tensión se desvanecieron de su cuerpo. Unas cuantas arrugas casi invisibles habían empezado a surgir a los lados de los ojos de Arthur—líneas de risa, e hicieron a Merlín extrañamente feliz de ver. Decidiendo que había permanecido en la espeluznante aldea el tiempo suficiente, siempre y cuando se estuviera volviendo un poco paranoico ante las miradas de los guardias sirena bien armados, sacó su varita de la funda. Con un rápido _diffindo_ murmurado, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Arthur al suelo del lago y comenzó a flotar hacia arriba.

Merlín inmediatamente tomó sus brazos y comenzó a nada hacia arriba, al ver dos sombras que se acercaban rápidamente al pueblo desde la distancia. Sabía que no debía nadar demasiado rápido hacia arriba, o usar un hechizo como _ascendo_ desde muy abajo, sino patalear tan fuerte como podía. Pronto, el agua oscura y turbia comenzó a volverse más clara a medida que se acercaba a la superficie, y desactivó el hechizo solo unos pocos segundos antes de que saliera a la superficie para absorber el aire Escoces, puro y helado.

Hubo un alboroto de los estudiantes, particularmente de los Hufflepuff, y Merlín comenzó a nadar hacia la plataforma donde los esperaban unas toallas y una bata. Arthur se agitó y abrió los ojos a unos pocos metros de la plataforma, confundido y absolutamente empapado.

― ¿Morgan? –murmuró, y Merlín le sonrió brillantemente.

― ¡Hola Arthur! Nada como un buen baño por la mañana en el Lago Negro para despejar la cabeza, ¿Verdad? –dijo alegremente, y el prefecto gimió.

―No puedo dejar que McGonagall me haya noqueado, nunca escucharé el final de esto –murmuró, y Merlín se rió a pesar del frío que comenzaba a filtrarse en sus huesos. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma, Merlín empujó a Arthur hacia las manos que esperaban, que envolvieron al Gryffindor en mantas y se administró una poción pimentónica. Entonces se subió a la plataforma con la ayuda de Cedric y Cora, que había llegado tan pronto como salió a la superficie del lago.

― ¡Tú eres le primero en volver! –dijo Cedric con entusiasmo. ―Tuvimos un comentario continuo todo el tiempo, aunque no pudimos ver nada. Fleur fue descalificada porque fue capturada por Grindylows y no pudo traer a su persona de vuelta –le informó a Merlín, señalando a la aterrorizada chica Veela.

―Su hermana menor estaba allí –dijo Merlín. ―Espero que este bien. No sé si fueron serios con eso de que ellos nunca regresaran –Cora entonces le pasó a Merlín un poco de poción pimentónica que él consumió con gusto, los escalofríos se apagaron cuando lo calentó por dentro. La bata era increíblemente cálida contra su piel helada, y se sentó junto a Arthur para observar la superficie inmóvil del lago.

― ¿Cómo vas? –Merlín le preguntó al Gryffindor, quien estaba tomando lentamente una taza de té que Lydia le había proporcionado en un termo.

―Bien –suspiró. ―Un poco frío, increíblemente húmedo, muy confundido.

―Eso nos hace dos –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa molesta, golpeando suavemente su hombro contra el de Arthur. ―Solo Harry y Krum faltan. ¿Quién crees que volverá primero?

―El grupo de apuestas tiene mejores probabilidades para Krum –dijo Arthur, apuntando con el pulgar hacia donde los gemelos Weasley discutían en voz alta las apuestas, daban dinero y lo tomaban de los estudiantes que apostaban contra él. Merlín entrecerró los ojos en el pizarrón y descubrió que las adiciones recientes se habían hecho sobre las apuestas de quién volvería primero. Junto al nombre de cada campeón también había nombres de estudiantes que podrían haber sido la persona que necesitaban salvar, con diferentes probabilidades apiladas contra cada una. Los gemelos Weasley saltaron a ese tren rápidamente.

―Entonces… –vino la voz de Cora detrás de los chicos en un tono que solo podía significar problemas. ― ¿Cómo se siente ser algo que Morgan valora profundamente, Arthur? –Merlín gruñó y le dio un codazo a Cora en el costado y Arthur solo se rió.

―Estoy profundamente halagado –dijo Arthur con una expresión extraña.

― _Profundamente,_ ¿Huh? –Cora replicó entonces moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, y Merlín tuvo que resistir el impulso de empujarla al agua. En ese momento, Krum salió del agua, su rostro cambió rápidamente al suyo de nuevo, con una Hermione empapada a su lado. El reloj casi había llegado a la marca de una hora con solo cinco minutos para el final, y Merlín observó a Hermione envuelta en toallas, confundida pero sonriendo.

― Harry solo le quedan cinco minutos –murmuró Arthur, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

―Los vi a ambos nadar hacia el pueblo cundo me fui contigo –respondió Merlín. ―Harry estará bien, no estaba muy lejos. Estoy seguro de que saldrá en cualquier momento, justo detrás de Krum –incluso mientras hablaban, podía sentir la gruesa mentira en su lengua. Había un sentimiento profundo dentro de sus entrañas de que algo iba mal y estaba luchando contra cada instinto que le decía que volviera a sumergirse en el agua. Estaba seguro de que sería descalificado si lo hiciera. El comentario tampoco estaba ayudando; el funcionario del Ministro estaba siendo deliberadamente vago.

―Harry Potter llegó al pueblo al mismo tiempo que Viktor Krum, pero todavía no se ha ido. Parece estar discutiendo con la gente del agua, aunque sobre algo que no puedo decir… –comentó el oficial, y Arthur hizo un pequeño ruido de preocupación.

―Estará bien –Merlín consoló, pero ninguno de los Gryffindors que rodeaba parecía prestar atención, mientras miraban sin parpadear las turbias aguas del Lago Negro. Pavel había logrado levantarse de la cama y sostenía l mano de Lydia, con los nudillos blancos. Mako y Riko estaban de pie detrás de Neville Longbottom, que parecía que iba a enfermarse. Hermione parecí preocupada pero también tranquilamente confiada de su amigo, y eso le dio a Merlín un poco más de confianza. Si alguien sabía de lo que Harry era capaz, era ella.

Entonces sonó un gong, que significaba el final de la hora asignada, y no hubo una onda en la superficie. Se escucharon murmullos silenciosos y preocupados y algunas personas le gritaban al comentarista, aunque él se había alejado de su caja de comentario ahora que había llegado el momento. Merlín pudo ver que la profesora McGonagall estaba lanzándole miradas de preocupación a Dumbledore, pero él parecía perfectamente tranquilo.

Pasó otro minuto de tensión, y luego otro, después tres, y cuando toda la esperanza parecía haberse perdido―

― ¡Ahí! –grito alguien, señalando las tenues burbujas que habían roto la superficie del lago. Entonces, dos cuerpos salieron del lago como corchos―la cabeza pelirroja de Ron Weasley y el cabello plateado de la hermana menos de Fleur. Los dos escupiendo agua por unos momentos, agitándose cuando el hechizo se disipó, y Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la Delacour más joven para ayudarla a volver a la orilla. Solo nadarían unos pocos metros cuando Harry salía del agua con un grito ahogado, la multitud de alzaba y gritaba mientras lo hacía. Merlín no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y comenzar a gritar con ellos, sonriendo cuando Harry alcanzo a Ron y ayudó a la niña a volver a la orilla.

Los estudiantes más grandes los levantaron y Hermione corrió hacia ellos con mantas y pociones pimentónicas mientras Fleur se derrumbó junto a su hermana menos. Krum le quitó a Hermione un escarabajo de agua de su cabello, pero ella apenas se dio cuentas mientras arrastraba a Harry y a Ron a sus brazos. Merlín le dio a Harry una amplia sonrisa y un guiño; incapaz de hacer más teniendo en cuenta que fue ahogado por sus amigos. Arthur, en su emoción, envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlín mientras cantaba el nombre de su casa juntos a los otros Gryffindors. Merlín regresó siglos atrás a Camelot, y eso lo hizo sentirse mareado de felicidad y también increíblemente nauseabundo al mismo tiempo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Arthur también, ignorando las sugestivas cejar de Cora.

Detrás de ellos se escuchó un chillido increíblemente extraño, y Merlín y Arthur se dieron la vuelta para ver que una gente del agua había salido del lago y estaba conversando muy intensamente con Dumbledore, quien aparentemente podía hablar sireno.

―Ese hombre se vuelve más extraño cada día –murmuró Arthur.

―Ni que lo digas –respondió Merlín. Finalmente, la sirena se deslizó de nuevo en el agua y Dumbledore se retiró para reunirse con los jueces y Ludo Bagman, quienes parecían absolutamente encantados por algo. Bagman puso su varita en su cuello para emitir un _sonorus_ , y unas pocas personas saltaron cuando su voz mágicamente amplificada retumbó a través del algo.

―Damas y caballeros, ¡Hemos llegado a nuestra decisión! La Jefa de las sirenas nos dijo exactamente lo que sucedió en el fondo del lago, y hemos deducido otorgarles a los campeones cincuenta puntos de la siguiente manera… La señorita Fleur Delacour demostró un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, pero desafortunadamente fue atacada por los Grinylows y no pudo recuperar a su rehén. Se le otorgan veinticinco puntos.

Hubo un aplauso amable de las gradas, y Fleur sacudió la cabeza y se quejó de cómo debería haber recibido un cero.

―El Sr. Morgan Emery, quien también uso el encantamiento de casco-burbuja de manera más efectiva, fue el primero en regresar con su rehén, llegando solo ocho minutos antes del límite de tiempo. Lo recompensamos con cuarenta y siete puntos –anunció Bagman, y todos en el pequeño grupo de Merlín aplaudieron. Cora, sin embargo le frunció el ceño al hombre, murmurando acerca de cómo no tenía ninguna razón para deducirle puntos a Merlín en absoluto.

Arthur sacudió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlín con orgullo, y Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente.

―El Sr. Viktor Krum utilizo una Transfiguración incompleta y fue el segundo en regresar con su rehén. Por lo tanto, le otorgamos cuarenta puntos –anunció Bagman, Karkaroff aplaudió ruidosamente y se veía muy superior. ―El Sr. Harry Potter uso las branquialgas con gran efecto, desafortunadamente él regresó al último, y bien fuera del límite de tiempo de una hora. Sin embargo, la Jefa de las sirenas nos informa que el Sr. Potter no fue el último en llegar a su rehén, y que la demora en su regreso se debió a su propia determinación de regresar a todos los rehenes a un lugar seguro –Merlín vio a Hermione y Ron enviarle miradas exasperadas a Harry.

―La mayoría de los jueces sientes que esto muestra una fibra moral y merece una puntuación máxima –dijo Bagman, aunque le dio a Karkaroff una mirada increíblemente desagradable ―, …no obstante, el puntaje del Sr. Potter es de cuarenta y cinco puntos.

― ¡Harry! –gritó Merlín. ― ¡Estás empatado conmigo! ¡Hogwarts está empatado en primer lugar! Gritó entusiasmado, y una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Harry. Ron se burló de él por algo, y Krum no pudo conseguir una palabra de Hermione, que estaba saltando con entusiasmo. Arthur en su emoción envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Merlín y lo hizo girar en el aire. Merlín se echó a reír, pero también sintió que iba a vomitar cuando ya no lo hiciera, y con su visión borrosa vio a Cora gesticular y gritarle a Colin Creevey y a su cámara.

Pero a Merlín no le importó. Arthur estaba a salvo, Hogwarts estaba empatado en primer lugar, y la siguiente prueba no era durante los próximos meses.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Maldición Merlín, ¿No sabes que nunca debes decir '¿Qué podría salir mal?'?


	15. Confesiones

La fiesta esa noche en la sala común de Hufflepuff fue una masa caótica de amarillo y rojo, teniendo en cuenta de que una gran mayoría de Gryffindors habían recibido el permiso para ingresar por parte de la Profesora Sprout para celebrar el empate de Hogwarts en la Copa de los Tres Magos. Unas cuentas bufandas verdes y azules estaban salpicadas por el lugar, pero el abrumador orgullo de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor era definitivamente visible.

Harry se veía extasiado y ligeramente aterrado, pero Ron y Hermione se quedaron con él toda la noche como gemelos siameses, y eso definitivamente lo calmó. Los de quinto año y de años menores estabas atascados con la cerveza de mantequilla, pero a los de sexto y séptimo año se les había dado permiso no oficial para tener un poco de whisky de fuego. La Profesora Sprout los había estado vigilando, pero hacia tiempo que estaba un poco borracha y conversaba con algunos de sus estudiantes favoritos de Herbología—Maya y Neville—en la esquina, con las mejillas rojas y un poco inestable.

Algunos de los estudiantes se habían reunido para formar una banda improvisada, una joven Hufflepuff que usaba su varita como micrófono mientras interpretaban numerosas canciones mágicas que un gran porcentaje de los alumnos bailaban y cantaban como en el Baile de Navidad. Merlín reconoció algunas de ellas, pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo abrumado por sus amigos para realmente prestar atención. Cora estaba sobre los hombros de Cedric, riendo profusamente, pequeñas gotitas de whisky de fuego saltando de su vaso en su intento de mantenerlo con sus movimientos. Cora miraba con nostalgia a Maya en la esquina, murmurando de vez en cuando que ella encontraba la vida vegetal más interesante que su novia. Simon y Tanith incluso se habían escabullido de la sala común de Slytherin para unirse a la fiesta y se habían unido al montón de otras serpientes que parecían severamente fuera de lugar. Evidentemente, la casa de Slytherin no consiguió mucha fiesta.

Pavel y Lydia disfrutaban inmensamente de la fiesta, con las bebidas en una mano y la otra envuelta alrededor del otro, mezclándose con las masas ahora que eran la pareja más poderosa de Hogwarts. Pavel miró a Lydia y a su cabello color fresa como si estuviera colgado de la luna, con la mano descansando suavemente sobre su cintura, y cuando él se rió, la sonrisa perfecta de ella se hizo todavía más amplia. Era evidente lo mucho que se adoraban, y las apuestas estaban circulando, ya sea que se casaran antes o después que Maya y Cora. En el rincón más ruidoso de la sala común, junto a la mesa de estudio grupal, Rob y Vern se habían unido para comenzar un juego de quidditch de cerveza. Merlín no había jugado el juego antes, no tenía la coordinación suficiente para hacer revotar la pelota a través de uno de los aros y en las copas, pero los dos estaban claramente ganando, acumulando apuestas de sickles, Grageas de Todos los Sabores y favores de tarea mientras las pelotas livianas rebotaron directamente a través de los aros y en la cerveza de mantequilla.

Sin embargo, Merlín estaba disfrutando de la sensación del orgulloso brazo de Arthur sobre sus hombros, ignorando las miradas agudas de Cora y Cedric cada pocos minutos cuando Merlín sabía que dejaba que su afecto por Arthur se deslizaba por su rostro. Pero, honestamente, había tenido algunos tragos de whiskey de fuego y realmente no le importaba. Arthur pasó de grupo en grupo, a veces arrastrando a Merlín por el brazo para charlar con las gemelas del terror Mako y Rinko, o a los todavía más terroríficos gemelos Fred y George, después presentándole a los prefectos de Gryffindor antes de unirse a la multitud fiestera para una determinada canción. Merlín estaba feliz de seguir adelante, deleitándose con la sensación de pertenecer nuevamente a Arthur. Todavía no podía creer que, después de todo este tiempo, su destino lo había llevado allí—a donde tenía amigos y un propósito después de tantas décadas de soledad y contemplar un lago.

Fue hasta las primeras horas de la mañana cuando los Slytherins se escabulleron, temiendo la ira del Profesor Snape si los atrapaba, los Ravenclaws se marcharon de mala gana media hora después de ellos. Finalmente, la Profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la sala común para poner los ojos en blanco y le pidió a Arthur que los llevara a su sala común a una razonable. Uno por uno, Arthur envió a los de años más jóvenes a casa, después a los mayores, ignorando astutamente que Pavel había transfigurado su corbata a rojo y dorado. Cedric se unió a él, reuniendo a todos los Hufflepuff como un prefecto profesional, el efecto de alguna manera disminuía por Cora apoyada en sus hombros haciendo caras. Finalmente, alrededor de las 4 am, las únicas personas que quedaban eran los compañeros de habitación de Merlín más Cora, Arthur, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—Siento que podría dormir por una semana –bostezó Cora sobre los hombros de Cedric.

—Siento que mi espalda se va a romper –replicó Cedric, e hizo una mueca cuando Cora tiró de su pelo.

— ¿Me estás llamando gorda, Diggory? –Cora preguntó, y luego chillo cuando Cedric se echó hacia atrás y ella se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó en el sofá. Casi inmediatamente se olvidó de su vendetta y se acurrucó en el sofá usando su bata como manta, con un vaso todavía apretado en su mano.

—Eso es lindo –Vern se burló.

—Tú eres… lindo –respondió Cora, frunció el ceño y se quedó dormida. Vern se rió entre dientes y la tomó en brazos, llevándola por las escaleras a su dormitorio. Rob lo siguió con un movimiento de mano perezoso mientras subía las escaleras, y Harry parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre los hombros de Ron.

—Probablemente deberías llevarlos de vuelta a la sala común, Arthur, parece que están a punto de desplomarse –dijo Cedric, señalando con la cabeza hacia los de cuarto año. —No están hechos para festejar hasta la madrugada.

— ¡Sí lo estamos! –respondió Ron, aunque su bostezo qué cortó la mitad de su oración demostró el punto de Cedric.

—Los acompañaré de regreso con Arthur, vamos –dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Realmente se había encariñado con el joven Gryffindor, sintiendo que era el hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Por supuesto que también adoraba a Ron y Hermione, pero con Harry, se entendían entre ellos—la presión de ser algo que ellos sentían que no eran, esperados por todos para cambiar el mundo. Harry no lo sabía, pero Merlín sentía que el adolescente casi podía sentirlo en él.

—Vale, buena idea, me aseguraré de que no haya estudiantes vagabundos por los pasillos –dijo Cedric, y el grupo salió de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Cedric se separó de su grupo para dirigirse hacia las áreas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y Arthur y Merlín llevaron a los de cuarto año a través de los oscuros pasillos, iluminados ocasionalmente por antorchas en los pasillos más transitados.

Merlín se alegró de que Arthur estuviera con ellos, porque aparentemente Hogwarts era confuso todavía más en la noche, y casi más de una vez había dado una vuelta que al parecer los habría llevado a las mazmorras, o peor, a la sala de profesores (que era un pensamiento extraño. Eventualmente llegaron a la Dama Gorda, quien bostezó y dejó pasar a los de cuarto año. Levantó una ceja cuando Arthur le hizo un gesto cuando no los siguió´, y Arthur agarró la bata de Merlín y lo llevó de regreso a un pasillo que estaba fuera del corredor.

— ¿Qué? -preguntó Merlín, con el corazón latiendo extrañamente rápido.

—Yo… solo quería preguntarte algo que me ha estado molestando un poco –dijo Arthur, con la lengua saliendo para mojar sus labios. —Probablemente no sea nada, pero…

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó Merlín, dando un paso más cerca. El pasillo estaba casi en completa oscuridad y completamente silencioso, excepto por la silenciosa cadencia de su voz, ligeramente amortiguadas. Al parecer, Hogwarts hizo las cosas más tranquilas durante la noche.

—Yo… para la segunda prueba –comenzó Arthur. —Harry tuvo que rescatar a Ron, su mejor amigo, Krum tuvo que rescatar a Hermione, a su cita, y Fleur tuvo que rescatar a su hermana menor –Merlín frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y? –preguntó, con sospechas de que sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Me preguntaba, quiero decir, que la persona que todos rescataron era probablemente la persona más importante para ellos en el lugar. Como, mejores amigos, crushes, familia, cosas así. Todos son personas bastante vitales, y el huevo dijo que eran algo que _más valoran_ , ¿No? –preguntó Arthur, y Merlín tragó saliva.

—Sí –contestó.

—Y Cora estaba tratando de alterar las cosas, como siempre lo está, y quiero decir, sé que has estado realmente cercano de Cedric y los demás Hufflepuff –Arthur divagó, como si estuviera estancando lo que sea que estuviera tratando de decir.

―¿Cuál es tu punto, Arthur? –preguntó Merlín, tratando de ayudarlo.

―Lo que me pregunto, supongo, es… ¿Por qué era esa persona para ti? ¿Por qué no Cora o Cedric o Tanith? Yo solo, no lo entiendo. Quiero decir, los conoces desde hace más tiempo que a mí, y tú, Cedric y Cora son bastante inseparables a este punto –dijo finalmente Arthur, mirando a Merlín como si su respuesta tuviera la clave de los misterios del universo. Merlín se encogió de hombros.

―Porque eres importante para mí –fue todo lo que Merlín respondió, y Arthur frunció el ceño, como si era no fuera la respuesta que estaba buscando. Merlín podía sentir sus propias manos temblando. Sabía que Arthur todavía tenía algún tipo de conexión instintiva con él, como lo demostró su conversación de borrachos en la sala común después del Baile de Navidad. Sabía que, aunque se volvieran a encontrar en una pelea, se harían amigos increíblemente rápido. Merlín sabía que Arthur se preocupaba mucho por él, y se llevaban tan bien como lo habían hecho hacia casi un milenio. Pero nunca se convertirían en anda más que mejores amigos, y Merlín todavía no estaba seguro de como Arthur se había sentido hacia él en Camelot. Arthur estaba casado con Gwen, y ambos se amaban intensamente, y Merlín ninca había querido quitárselo. En retrospectiva, Merlín había pensado que tal vez Arthur había sentido algo similar por él… pero ahora, en el siglo veinte, sin una esposa o incluso una novia, ahora que Merlín sabía con certeza sus propios sentimientos…

…Tal ve podrían ser algo más.

―Morgan, necesito más que eso –rogó Arthur. ―Necesito saber por qué era esa persona tan importante para ti. ¿Por qué soy la persona que más atesoras? ¿Por qué no Cedric y Cora? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? –casi suplicó, y Merlín sintió que el mundo se congelaba a su alrededor.

Debería decirle a Arthur. Debería decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto y que quería estar con él, con la esperanza de que Arthur recordara quién era él y que eran el destino del otro, las dos caras de la misma moneda.

Debería decirle a Arthur. A pesar de que el propósito de Merlín en Hogwarts era asegurarse de llegar a la prueba final para detener el regreso de Voldemort, ocupar el lugar de Cedric y evitar que su amigo muriera, para asegurarse de que Harry no estuviera traumatizado para siempre por el regreso del hombre que asesinó a sus padres a sangre fría.

Debería decirle a Arthur, dejar que las palabras salgan de sus labios, no mentir por una vez, decir la verdad, como no lo había hecho durante siglos, con la esperanza en los Dioses de que Arthur sintiera lo mismo. Esperando que volviera a sentir lo mismo incluso después―si―recordaba quien era.

Pero…

Merlín sabía que era arriesgado. Hasta que lograra detener a Voldemort, todos los que conocía estaban en riesgo. No sabía quién era espía de Voldemort, alguien en Hogwarts que estaba organizando los eventos detrás de escena. Karkaroff o Snape o alguien más enteramente, Merlín sabía que si descubrían que él era Merlín, que Arthur era el Rey de Camelot renacido… estarían en peligro. Arthur estaría en peligro; todos los que Merlín había llegado a amar estarían en peligro. No podía dejar que eso sucediera hasta que estuviera seguro que el Señor Oscuro estaba muerto.

Debería decirle a Arthur, pero en cambio…

― ¿Sabes cómo Hogwarts tiene una forma de saber cosas que no debería? Tú… me recuerdas a alguien que conocí una vez. Alguien a quien amaba –salió de los labios de Merlín sin su permiso, y vio el rostro de Arthur caer en algo como decepción e ira. Merlín, una vez más fue un cobarde, y una vez más no pudo confiarle su mayor secreto a su mejor amigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo soy un fantasma para ti? –Arthur finalmente respondió, escupiendo sus palabras mientras su rostro se contorsionaba de rabia y pura decepción. Fue casi tan desgarrador como la palabras que había pronunciado cuando Merlín lo abandono antes de Camlann. Dolía.

―No, Arthur, yo― –Merlín suplicó, pero Arthur extendió su mano.

―Lo que sea, Morgan. No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Tenía la esperanza de que algo real estuviera sucediendo entre nosotros, pero… aparentemente no –respondió Arthur, antes de pasar junto a él, doblar la esquina y subir a la sala común. Merlín quería gritar, llorar, destruir algo, ¿Por qué era un cobarde cada vez?

Sus ojos brillaron, y el suelo debajo de él se agrietó violentamente, yendo por las paredes y sacudiendo el techo, polvo cayendo sobre la cabeza de Merlín. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, llevándose las rodillas hacia el pecho y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

¿Por qué siempre sucedía esto?

―Sabes, Ron pensó que pude mi nombre en la copa –se oyó una voz, y Merlín levantó la vista para ver a Harry de pie, incomodo, al final del pasillo, donde Arthur se había ido. ―No me creyó cuando le dijo que no lo había dicho, y se negó a hablar conmigo durante semanas –el adolescente caminó por el pasillo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Merlín, con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro. ―Apestaba que mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo me había abandonado, y Hermione estaba conmigo pero no era lo mismo. Toda la escuela se había puesto contra mí, y también ron. Se sentía igual que antes de venir aquí, cuando no tenía amigos y todos me odiaban –confesó Harry en voz baja, u Merlín quiso acercarse y poner una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

» Ron se había quedado a mi lado durante todo el asunto de Quirrell, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le dije que escuché voces en la escuela que amenazaban con matar estudiantes, nunca dudó de mí cuando le dije que un demento rem había atacado. Él siempre había estado ahí para mí, sin dudar una vez de las locuras que dije, excepto una vez. Y sabía que la había jodido y hablamos sobre eso, y ahora sé que nunca más va a dudar de mí, no importa lo que diga –continuó Harry son una pequeña sonrisa.

―Eso está bien –respondió Merlín, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

―Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si hablas con Arthur, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. Explícaselo y él estará dispuesto a escuchar, porque no importa si alguno de los dos están equivocados, si son lo suficiente cercanos como Ron y yo―lo cual son―pueden superar esto –Harry dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Merlín lo miró fijamente.

― ¿Cuándo te convertiste en terapeuta? –preguntó Merlín, y Harry se echó a reír.

―Estoy hablando por experiencia personal. Sé que a Arthur le gustas mucho, y ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, realmente buenos, en realidad un poco extraño es lo cercanos que se volvieron en pocos meses. Habla con él –insistió Harry, y Merlín le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

―No es tan simple como eso, Harry. Ojala lo fuera, pero es más complicado de lo que piensas –respondió Merlín. Harry frunció el ceño, y entonces se puso de pie. Sus ojos recorrieron las grietas en el pasillo que lentamente se estaba sellando, y frunció los labios.

―Claramente no estoy equipado para lidiar con esto –dijo Harry. ―Espera aquí –y entonces se fue. Normalmente Merlín lo habría perseguido, un niño de catorce años caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a las cuatro de la mañana, rompiendo casi todas las reglas, pero no pudo. Él simplemente no tenía la energía para levantarse, para recomponerse, para hacer nada más que revolcarse en su propia estupidez y cobardía. Pensó que había aprendido su lección cuando había esperado demasiado tiempo para contarle a Arthur sobre su magia y eso terminó con su muerte, pero al parecer no. Después de casi mil años, todavía era un maldito cobarde cuando se trataba de Arthur Pendragon.

Pasaron los minutos, y Merlín comenzó a preguntarse dónde había ido Harry. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en la magia de Hogwarts, sintiendo que el castillo sellaba el daño que había hecho. La Magia Antigua creó Hogwarts; era caso una fuente de ellos, al igual que la naturaleza, cada ladrillo del edificio saturada con ella. Era casi similar a una gruta druida, la magia que a Merlín lo rodeaba, casi lo reconfortaba. Las grietas se estaban cerrando a lo largo del techo, las paredes lentamente se unieron, y Merlín deseó poder deshacer el daño que había causado de la misma manera.

Se acercaron pasos, y Merlín ni siquiera levantó la vista hasta que una figura se sentó a su lado, golpeándole el hombro con comodidad.

―Harry me dijo que te peleaste con Arthur –dijo Cedric, y Merlín suspiró, inclinándose hace un lado para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Cedric. ―Debe haber sido bastante malo, nunca te había visto así.

―Lo fue –suspiró Merlín, sintiendo una opresión en su esternón. ―Muy mal. Creo que he jodido las cosas para siempre.

―Estoy seguro de que no lo has hecho –aseguró Cedric. ―Una amistad como la tuya y la de Arthur no desaparece después de una pequeña pelea. ¿De qué se trata?

―Yo… él preguntó por qué fue él en el lago y no tú o Cora. Me acobardé –admitió Merlín. ― ¿Recuerdas cómo cuando vi a Arthur por primera vez dije que me recordaba a alguien que alguna vez conocí? Le dije eso, en lugar de admitir que estoy bastante enamorado de él –suspiró Merlín. Sintió a Cedric respirar hondo.

― ¿Por qué no le dices eso? –respondió Cedric. ―Me parece una solución bastante simple. Quiero decir, sé que es difícil admitir que te gusta alguien―pedirle a Cho salir se sintió como una de las cosas más difíciles en el mundo, nunca es tan simple como Maya y Cora, pero si él vale la pena, solo tienes que hacerlo –Merlín se echó a reír de sí mismo, con desprecio, con los ojos fijos en las grietas que se curaban lentamente en el suelo.

―No es tan simple como eso, Cedric –murmuró. Cedric suspiró y envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Merlín para poder apoyarse en él más cómodamente.

―Dile al Doctor Cedric por qué no es tan simple, Morgan –bromeó, tratando de aligerar la situación.

―Yo… –Merlín empezó, antes de detenerse. Estaba harto de las malditas mentiras, parecía que no había hecho nada en toda su vida sino mentirle a todos lo que amaba, e incluso si solo omitía algunas verdades, eso se sentía mucho mejor que mantener todo embotellado hasta que nadie confiara en él más. ―Cuando le dije a Arthur que me recordaba a alguien que conocía… eso era una mentira –confesó. ―No me recordaba a alguien que conocí, en realidad lo conozco. Lo conocía desde mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts –Cedric frunció el ceño.

―Explica –dijo.

―Él… Arthur y yo nos conocemos desde hace diez años –dijo Merlín, y casi podría sentir la expresión incrédula de Cedric. ―Pero Arthur no recuerda. Suena imposible, lo sé. Él no recuerda nada de eso, no me recuerda a mí, no recuerda nada de lo que hicimos juntos. Diez años, Cedric, todo eso solo despareció, y no puedo decirle eso a Arthur, porque, ¿Por qué demonios me creería? No tengo ninguna prueba. A veces creo que recuerdo, solo una mirada en sus ojos o algo que dice, pero siempre desaparece tan pronto como creo que lo he visto. He estado enamorado de él casi toda mi vida entera, y él ni siquiera lo recuerda –sollozó Merlín, la tensión en su pecho finalmente liberándose, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Cedric no pudo hacer nada más que jalar a Merlín hacia su pecho, dejando que mojara la parte delantera de su uniforme, frotando una mano arriba y abajo en su espalda, y Merlín dejó escapar décadas de lágrimas no derramadas.

―Es más complicado de lo que pensé –dijo Cedric en voz baja, y Merlín apenas sintió que el suelo resquebrajado volvía a ser de piedra lisa.


	16. Silencio

Al final de la semana siguiente, la disputa de Merlín y Arthur se había extendido por todas las casas. Ninguno de los Gryffindors hablaría con los Hufflepuffs por temor a la ira de Arthur, aunque nada podría mantener a Lydia o Pavel separados. Cedric le había explicado al resto de su grupo la situación—no la verdad, solo él y Arthur tuvieron una 'pelea de amantes' y que Arthur pensó que lo había despreciado.

Eso hizo que Cora le enviara miradas fulminantes al prefecto de Gryffindor, lo que solo empeoró las cosas. Merlín apenas había hablado dentro o fuera de la clase, y el único respiro que tuvo fueron las clases de Teoría Mágica, a las que solo asistía un Gryffindor que no estaba cerca del círculo social de Arthur.

— ¡Sr. Emery! –dijo la profesora Sinistra, y Merlín se levantó bruscamente de donde había estado mirando por la ventana y se sonrojo.

—Lo siento, profesora, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente –suspiró, y la mujer le dirigió una mirada compasiva pero severa.

—Toda la escuela sabe acerca de la disputa entre usted y el Sr. Pendragon, pero espero que no interrumpa en mis clases –dijo con una ceja levantada. — ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el declive de la Magia Antigua y el surgimiento de la magia actual y moderna? –la clase miró a Merlín con interés, principalmente porque a veces dejó escapar una pequeña cantidad de información que el resto de la clase, y de hecho la Profesora no sabría, y lo atribuía al conocimiento de su 'familia muerta y aislada'.

—La Magia Antigua fue prominente desde los años del Rey Arthur y la Reina Guinevere, desde la construcción de Hogwarts y sus fundadores –comenzó Merlín. —El uso de toda la magia fue prohibido por el Rey Uther Pendragon, pero restablecida legalmente por la Reina Guinevere después de la muerte de su marido— –Merlín tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento, obligando a la saliva bajar por su garganta seca. —Sin embargo, la Magia Antigua nunca volvió a florecer verdaderamente después del miedo instintivo que se había introducido en la gente durante el reinado de Uther Pendragon. La magia murió lentamente por voluntad propia, llevada solo por los druidas que se integraron en la sociedad y olvidaron sus antiguas raíces. La Edad Oscura mágica se produjo aproximadamente entre el 1400-1600, donde, fuera de las escuelas mágicas como Hogwarts, la magia no era una práctica en absoluto.

»El Consejo de Magos, que no había ejercido mucho poder durante este tiempo, se unió para forma el Ministerio de Magia. En ese momento, la magia había cambiado por completo a lo largo del periodo de oscuridad de doscientos años, y emergió en una forma diferente. Varitas se usaron y crearon ampliamente, la única forma de Magia Antigua que todavía se mantiene hasta el día de hoy. El uso de la magia, tanto la magia sin varita y la no verbal, que solía ser relativamente común en los días de la Magia Antigua, ahora solo accesible para los magos más capaces y hábiles, como el Profesor Dumbledore. Los encantamientos se convirtieron en la forma más común de concentrar la fuerza de voluntad en la magia junto con el uso de varitas, y como resultado, todos los hechizos que utilizamos hoy entraron en vigencia –recitó Merlín. Incluso la Profesora Sinistra se mostró impresionada, y Rob ya estaba murmurando acerca de lo emocionado que estaba de tener a Merlín como su compañero de ensayo.

―No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Morgan –dijo la Profesora Sinistra con una sonrisa irónica.

― ¿Cómo sabe eso? –Petra Alakous le susurró a su compañero, quien se encogió de hombros con una expresión de confusión.

―En resumen, nadie sabe realmente lo que sucedió durante la Edad Oscura de la magia, solo que la fuente de la magia cambió a lo largo de los años de lo que casi podría haber sido la extinción mágica. Las teorías populares sugieren que la magia misma cambió para evitar la extensión total, optando por estar menos arraigada con la tierra y más dentro de las almas de nuestras varitas, y con nosotros mismo para ser más prominentes. Los ataques de magia accidental eran increíblemente raros con la Magia Antigua, ya que era una práctica estudiada y disciplinada. Esto, naturalmente, conduce a que las teorías de la magia siendo sensible, y no solo una fuerza terrenal a nuestra disposición –dijo la Profesora Sinistra, y Merlín parpadeó varias veces. Había estado desconectado del mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa teoría y estaba sorprendido.

No se dio cuenta de que otros no podían sentir la magia como él, como si fuera un sexto sentido, tan fácil de acceder como la vista o el tacto.

―Profesora –dijo Merlín. ―Eso todavía no explica por qué encuentro tan difícil la transfiguración –recordó que en la cueva, acunó sus manos y susurró una mariposa, convirtiendo la energía pura que lo rodeaba en una pequeña vida.

―He estado teorizando sobre esto –dijo la Profesora Sinistra. ―Creo que tal vez tus habilidades como Dragonlord te han vinculado a tus raíces druidas, y por lo tanto a la Magia Antigua. Aunque eres capaz de usar la magia moderna, aun extraes energía del mundo que te rodea, en lugar de hacerlo de ti mismo, y por lo tanto el acto de equilibrio todavía te afecta. Convertir un objeto inanimado en uno animado interrumpe ese equilibrio y, por lo tanto, es imposible para ti. Aunque, creo que si te concentras en la energía de la amiga y la imbuyes en tu objeto inanimado, deberías poder crear vida –finalizó.

Merlín pensó que ella podría tener toda la razón. Un objeto inanimado no tenía energía mágica, pero si le daba suficiente, crear una vida fuera de él no sería nada difícil.

―Gracias, Profesora –sonrió, sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado durante días.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando entró en la sala común y vio el cartel anunciando el viaje de Hogsmade durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Había sido una tradición para su grupo unirse los Gryffindors y Slytherins t dirigirse todos juntos a las Tres Escobas. Beberían cerveza de mantequilla y algunos de ellos traerían chocolate de Honeydukes para compartir, y ocasionalmente Pavel se escabulliría a Hog's Head y de alguna manera engañaría al camarero para que le diera un poco de whiskey de fuego que mantendrían fuer de la vista de los profesores.

Pero la parte favorita de Merlín era estar sentado en una taberna cálida y amable, rodeado de sus amigos, con su brazo apretado contra el de Arthur.

―Bueno, esto va a ser incomodo –murmuró Cora, levantando la barbilla en dirección al anuncio de Hogsmeade. ―Espero que ese imbécil no arruine nuestro rato allí.

―Cora –suspiró Merlín. ―No es su culpa. Yo lo arruiné todo.

―Sí, pero eso no lo hace menos imbécil por no darte la oportunidad de explicarte. Cedric me dijo que estabas _llorando_ por él, y nunca ten había visto cerca de derramar una lagrima con la excepción de reírte tanto que empiezas a llorar como un niño pequeño e histérico –bromeó Cora, golpeando su cadera con la de Merlín. Sus rizos apretados y espesos estaban atados en dos pequeños bollos en su cabeza, y tenía la bufanda de Maya envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Uno de sus bolsillos se retorcía sospechosamente.

Merlín suspiró, sintiendo que su estado de ánimo volvía a caer. Se desplomó en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, subiendo sus pies en la mesita de café que estaba cubierta de pergaminos, explotando snap cards y algunas galletas sueltas.

De repente tuvo un gatito en su regazo.

―Pensé que te haría feliz –dijo Cora detrás de él, sonriendo hacia el pequeño y confundido animal. ―Lo hice hoy en la práctica de Transfiguración y pensé que debería quedarte con él. Se llama Sushi.

Sushi lo miró con grandes ojos azules, tocó suavemente su regazo con su pata y entonces emitió el más leve maullido que Merlín había escuchado. Y como magia, Vern estaba inmediatamente a su lado, arrullando y acariciando a la pequeña cosa.

― ¿Quién es el gatito más lindo? Tú lo eres, Sushi, ¡Tú lo eres! –Vern arrulló, esa montaña grande y musculosa de 6'4, con la voz más tonta y aguda que Merlín hubiera escuchado, y no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas.

―Esto es mejor –dijo Cedric con una sonrisa, entrando en la sala común y tomando su lugar junto a Merlín en el sofá. Rob se sentó en el sofá perpendicular al de Merlín, y Pavel se sentó a su lado con la nariz en un libro, esnifando ligeramente.

―Es alérgico a los gatos –explicó Rob mientras Pavel estornudó violentamente.

―Eso es solo porque incluso su biología es mala para los pequeño gatos –arrulló Vern, con un enorme dedo rascando gentilmente bajo la barbilla de Sushi, quien cerró los ojos y ronroneó felizmente.

Merlín pasó la mano por la espalda del gato, el pelaje increíblemente suave y también la leve impresión en él le recordaba a una tetera de porcelana china. El gatito ronroneo, las estrellas emergieron en el cielo afuera, y todos sus amigos conversaron para llenar el silencio. Merlín no recordaba la última vez que tuvo amigos así.

Esa noche, Merlín soñó que él y Arthur tenían su primera clase del Club de duelo. Los de cuarto año en adelante habían aparecido, ansiosos por aprender, y Merlín hizo una reverencia hacía Arthur mientras se preparaban para demostrarse para su clase.

Arthur entonces su piso en una posición de duelo con una sonrisa en su rostro. No era nada burlón, no como cuando prometieron derrotarse con una sonrisa y un codazo, sino como se burlara de algo que odiaba, como si Merlín no fuera más que algo pegado en la parte inferior de su zapato.

Y de inmediato, Merlín de repente no se sintió cómodo peleando con él.

― ¡No lucharé contra ti, Arthur! –anunció Merlín, dejando caer su varita al suelo. La sonrisa de Arthur simplemente se ensanchó.

―Por supuesto que no lo harás, eres un cobarde –respondió, y algo en el pecho de Merlín cayó. ―Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. Te gusta pensar que eres valiente y poderoso, pero no lo eres.

―Lo siento –respondió Merlín, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta como un sollozo.

Arthur entonces le lanzó un hechizo, algo ondulante y de un terrible rojo carmesí que Merlín solo desvió por instinto, no porque quisiera. No era un hechizo que Merlín reconociera, pero sabía que era algo horrible.

Arthur comenzó a avanzar, con la varita preparada, y Merlín empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

― _Diez años_ , Merlín, y nunca me dijiste tu secreto porque eras un cobarde. Solo me dijiste cuando no podía castigarte por eso porque me estaba _muriendo_ , y sabía que eso también iba a suceder, ¿No? Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, y ahora lo estás haciendo de nuevo –se mofó Arthur, disparándole otro hechizo a Merlín.

Inconscientemente lo desvió nuevamente, y miró a los estudiantes que los rodeaban en busca de ayuda, pero solo los observan los dos, con los ojos muertos y los rostros inexpresivos. Incluso Cedric y Cora en la multitud no hicieron ningún movimiento para ayudar.

―No tienes razón para no admitir que eres un cobarde esta vez, Merlín –continuó Arthur. Sus hechizos se dispararon cada vez más rápido, y aunque su barrera estaba levantada, Merlín todavía era empujado un paso atrás con cada uno.

―No me creerás –rogó Merlín. ―Te perderé.

Arthur dio un paso adelante, con los ojos brillantes y Merlín sintió que su espalda golpeaba la pared de ladrillo detrás de ellos. No tenía a dónde ir, y Arthur avanzó hasta que estuvo a centímetros de distancia, y Merlín pudo ver l ir ardiente que ardía en sus ojos.

―Ya me has perdido –siseó Arthur, y esta vez estaba demasiado cerca para que el hechizo se desviara, y el mundo se volvió oscuridad.

Merlín se despertó con un grito ahogado, con los ojos brillando mientras una onda de choque emanó de él para atravesar la habitación. Todos salieron disparados de la cama, confundidos, antes de mirar a Merlín. Solo podía imaginar lo que veían―piel húmeda, sudorosa, pálida y el pelo pegado a la frente, el pecho agitado como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire.

―Lo siento –jadeó, las palabras gruesas en su garganta. Sushi, que se había acurrucado al borde de su cama, maulló suavemente y subió por la cama hacia Merlín, apenas haciendo mella en las mantas mientras caminaba.

―Está bien, Morgan –dijo Cedric, las palabras arrastradas por no estar completamente despierto. ―Necesitamos levantarnos temprano hoy de todos modos –el reloj en la pared anunciaba que eran apenas las 7 am, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes se iban a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, incluyendo a la mayoría de los del dormitorio de Merlín.

Merlín tardó unos minutos en calmarse, y el resto de los muchachos lo dejaron educadamente, ya que, por una vez, Pavel estaba despierto a tiempo. Todos se vistieron con túnicas casuales i ropa muggle y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Merlín no dijo una palabra.

La sala estaba casi vacía, pero lentamente se llenó de estudiantes entusiasmados por regresar a casa, aunque los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se quedaron durante el descanso. Merlín estaba callado, aunque todos sus amigos estaban charlando y bromeando con la esperanza de que mejorarían su estado de ánimo, pero no pudo superar esas palabras que Arthur se había burlado de él en su sueño.

 _Ya me has perdido_.

Merlín miró por debajo de sus pestañeas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y para todos sus intentos y propósitos, Arthur parecía tan alegre e insufriblemente presumido como todos los días. Su Merlín no lo hubiera conocido por die años, no habría captado la forma en que su sonrisa se atenuó levemente cuando sus amigos miraron hacia otro lado, justo en la esquina de su boca.

Merlín no podía soportar verlo en este momento, no cuando la horrible aparición de Arthur todavía estaba fresca en su mente, y prácticamente corrió de regreso la sala común de Hufflepuff para refugiarse en su dormitorio. Consideró empacar sus cosas e irse a su casa junto al lago en Avalón, pero sabía que ya no tenía ningún propósito allí, contemplando un lago vacío del que Arthur Pendragon nunca saldría, reconocimiento y felicidad en su rostro de su perdido mejor amigo.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició a Sushi por un largo rato, mirando por la pequeña ventana en la habitación situada entre las camas de Cedric y Rob, el sol brillaba entre las espesas nubes. Parecía un día nublado, sin nubes lo suficientemente pesadas como para dejar caer su lluvia.

Pronto, Cedric, Pavel, Rob y Vern volvieron a subir y comenzaron a empacar la pequeña cantidad que no tenían ya en sus baúles, charlando sobre lo que harían durante sus últimos días libres antes de la preparación de los exámenes de ÉXTASIS empezara. Cedric intentó varias veces involucrar Merlín en la conversación, pero dio respuestas monosilábicas, y pronto lo dejaron en paz.

Sabía que estaba deprimiendo el estado de ánimo de todos, y estaba seguro que saldría pronto de eso, pero su garganta todavía se sentía espesa y su pecho apretado ante las palabras que Arthur le había escupido. Intentó decirse que solo era un sueño, pero no parecía estar funcionando. Al menos la pequeña bola de pelusa en su regazo parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente.

Merlín puso una sonrisa para sus amigos cuando todos se dirigieron a las puertas para tomar los carruajes de regreso al Expreso de Hogwarts, y Cedric lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que podría explotar. Lydia y Pavel estaban de la mano, punto de pasar las próximas dos semanas en casa de Lydia.

Merlín se sorprendió cuando Cora besó a Maya en los labios y le dijo que iba a mandarle un búho todos los días, pero que no iría con ella a su casa (que probablemente era una enorme y antigua mansión Slytherin).

― ¿No vas a ir? –preguntó Merlín mientras Cosa saltaba hacia él.

―Nah, tengo mierda que hacer aquí –dijo Cora vagamente. ―Como se una casamentera de dos cabezas huecas.

Merlín no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra , pero simplemente la abrazó y presionó sus labios contra sus apretados rizos. Ella le devolvió el abro con la misma fuerza.


	17. Sospecha

_Las vacaciones de Pascua comienzan, un montón de mierda cae y Cora está actuando sospechosamente._

* * *

El primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua fue tranquilo — la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa, ahora que no había nada como el Baile de Navidad que los retenía, y muchos de los más jóvenes se habían sentido particularmente nostálgicos. Se sintió extraño despertarse en un dormitorio vacío, ya que todos sus amigos habían regresado a casa, aunque Cedric había dicho que regresaría a mitad de las vacaciones ya que su padre tenía que viajar al extranjero para el Ministerio.

Merlín bostezo y se abrió paso por los pasillos inquietantemente vacíos, la mayoría de los estudiantes dormidos o descansando en sus salas comunes, nada más que hacer durante las próximas dos semanas (a menos que fueras de séptimo año, en cuyo caso estudio de exámenes debería estar en curso si deseabas aprobar).

La Lechucería estaba en lo alto de una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, y las escaleras no eran tan traicioneras como lo habían sido ahora que la nieve y el hielo habían comenzado a derretirse y la escarcha generalmente había desaparecido cuando el sol salió sobre el horizonte. Gaius estaba acurrucado felizmente junto a Hedwig y los búhos le dieron a Merlín un dormite ante ulular mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Merlín sonrió y acarició gentilmente las suaves plumas sobre la cabeza de Gaius, la lechuza cerró los ojos y casi pareció sonreír bajo las gentiles atenciones de Merlín. Merlín se rió para sí mismo y sacó un puñado de golosinas de búho que fueron comidas directamente de su mano, aunque Gaius dejó amablemente que las últimas tres las arrebatara Hedwig. Los búhos todavía no se habían ido a buscar el Profeta, pero a juzgar por los problemas recientes, Rika Skeeter había estado tratando de irritar a Merlín lo suficiente como para poder escribir sobre su confrontación.

Aunque Merlín no estaba lo suficiente molesto para hacerlo, no después de lo que había escrito sobre Hermione la semana pasada después de su explosión en las Tres Escobas.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos, el estómago de Merlín gruñó y dejó a las lechuzas adormecidas para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Los uniformes no tenían que usarse durante las vacaciones ya que las clases no estaban en sesión, y debido a la falta de estudiantes, ya no había reglas sobre sentarse en la mesa de su casa (aunque Merlín y algunos otros estudiantes no respetaban esa regla a diario). Aunque ya había salido el sol, el viento todavía era fuerte y frío, y Merlín se había puesto el pañuelo rojo que había sacado de la tienda de segunda mano para mantener su cuello caliente.

Cora ya estaba sentada en la mesa, la única madrugadora que Merlín conocía, y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa cansada.

—Es raro tener pocos aquí, ¿Verdad? –preguntó con un bocado de waffles, completamente untados de crema batida y jarabe de maple hasta el punto de que solo mirarla podría provocar hipoglucemia.

—Es casi como un pueblo fantasma –respondió Merlín, eligiendo cuidadosamente las toras de tocino que parecían menos carboniadaas.

—La Pascua suele ser la más vacía, porque al menos para Navidad hay decoraciones y festín, donde las apuestas comienzan en un galeón para cual profesor se emborracharan más –dijo Cora, y luego se inclinó para suspirar conspiradoramente al oído de Merlín. —He ganado los últimos tres años con Hooch.

— ¿Hooch, en serio? –preguntó Merlín, mirando la entrenadora de Quidditch con ojos de halcón.

—Oh, sí, la mayoría de las apuestas van a McGonagall o Sprout, porque Hooch logra mantener la compostura por completo hasta que se desmaya en el pasillo –divulgó Cora. Merlín entrecerró los ojos, no del todo seguro si la historia de Cora era cierta.

En ese momento, toda su atención fue tomada por Arthur al entrar en el Gran Comedor con Sara y Percy, con quien Merlón todavía no era particularmente cercano. Los gemelos del terror –ambos pares – se habían ido a casa durante las vacaciones, junto con la pareja número uno de la escuela, sin embargo Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado.

—Sabes, me imagino que era una de las únicas personas que no se siente asquerosamente enferma en Pascua –dijo Merlín, al ver que Cora ahora sirve su segunda porción de waffles con una salsa de chocolate.

—Sí, es genial, todos me dan sus sobras cuando se sienten demasiado mal, y luego todos se arrepienten al día siguiente cuando tiene ganas de más –dijo Cora con una sonrisa. —Es por eso que estoy enviando una mayor ayuda a todos este año.

Merlín tomó un sorbo de su té, y las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar, Gaius se dirigió directamente hacia él. Junto con el diario el Profeta, había una carta dirigida a él con letra familiar, con tinta azul ligeramente manchada debido a que el escritor era zurdo.

—Recibí una carta de Tanith –dijo Merlín, y Cora se inclinó cuando abrió y leyó la carta.

 _Querido Morgan,_

 _Perdón por dejarte en un momento emocional tan importante, inicialmente había planeado estar tramando con Cora durante todas las vacaciones, pero tengo una actuación importante viniendo. Como sabes, soy una bailarina de ballet bastante seria, y no tengo muchas oportunidades de practicar en grupo durante el periodo escolar, sí que cada vez que estoy en casa practico aproximadamente ocho horas al día. ¡Tengo mi examen final esta semana y tres presentaciones con el resto de nuestra compañía! Me las arregle para armar una cama de video y algunos hechizos que deberían hacer que funcione en Hogwarts, ¡Así que podré mostrarles la presentación cuando regrese!_

 _Deséame suerte y, por favor, por lo que más quieras, haz las paces con Arthur, literalmente me está haciendo rechinar los dientes por la noche._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tanith xxx_

—Maldición, desearía poder estar allí para ver su presentación –murmuró Merlín. Recordó su sorpresa inicial cuando Tanith le dijo que ella había sido una bailarina, con su cabello corto y picado y su estatura musculosa, había pensado que estaría haciendo algo más moderno. Eso fue antes de que fuera claro que sus delgados pero definidos músculos le permitieran realizar los movimientos de ballet más difíciles con una facilidad que había hecho que Merlín se tambaleara. También dijo que practicaba pole dance, lo que requería una fuerza que Merlín nunca tendría en mil años.

—Igual, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tantas ganas de tramar con ella –respondió Cora, y Merlín la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ustedes dos son malvadas –dijo, sin ningún veneno en su voz. Le conmovió sinceramente que Cora estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar unas vacaciones románticas con Maya para ayudarlo a él y a Arthur, pero no estaba seguro de que se pudiera romper la brecha entre ellos. No, al menos, hasta que eliminara toda amenaza y Merlín estuviera seguro de que Arthur estaría a salvo.

Moody se abrió paso hasta el Gran Comedor más tarde de lo habitual, con su ojo mágico zumbando, un frasco asegurado en su cadera. Como siempre, Merlín tuvo una extraña sensación del Auror, algo que no todavía no había podido ubicar. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, todos los demás insistían en que en que sentía lo mismo, y era porque era solo el aura que el hombre traía consigo. Sin embargo, Merlín tenía un historial de personas que sospechaban directamente de él, y Merlín tenía la impresión de que le profesor simplemente no había creído por completo su historia de la familia del bosque alejada.

— ¿Hey, Morgan? –preguntó Cora en voz baja. —Si tú y Arthur no se reconcilia, ¿Significa esto que se cancelará el Club de Duelo? Porque sé que mucha gente de la escuela estaba ansiosa por eso –dijo.

Merlín sabía muy bien las tácticas manipuladoras que estaba usando, pero todavía no podía evitar la culpa que brotó en él al decepcionar a tanta gente, no solo Arthur, sino todos sus amigos y todos los estudiantes que querían unirse.

—Eres todo un personaje –murmuró, y Cora sonrió con demasiados dientes.

—Bien que lo sabes –respondió ella, devorando el último de sus waffles. —Voy a arreglar esta mierda incluso si me mata.

Durante el resto del día, Merlín había estado nervioso. Sabía que cuando Cora pensaba en algo, eso pasaba perfectamente, a menos que creara una poción exitosa, en cuyo caso cuanto más intentaba, peor se volvía. Trató de pasar el día relajándose, leyendo algunos de los libros recreativos que había comprado de Flourish & Blotts, explorando el castillo, leyendo las columnas personales en el diario el Profeta, pero le picaba la piel, como si en cualquier momento ella parecería de la nada con un horrible as bajo la manga.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada, y ella incluso parecía francamente encantadora, amable y preocupada esa noche durante la cena, aunque él sospechaba que su inocente oferta de quedarse en su dormitorio ahora que estaba vacío. Aunque pensó que l oferta era genuina, la rechazó, demasiado sospechoso de lo que Cora planeaba dejándola cerca de su cuerpo inconsciente. Todo el día y la noche transcurrieron con relativa facilidad, y Merlín solo había bajado la guardia un poco cuando sucedió.

Se había dirigido a la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros de texto, con la intención de comenzar su estudio para Alquimia y Runas Antiguas, cuando se encontró de repente empujado con fuer en lo que parecía ser un armario de escobas, completamente oscurecido y lleno de cachivaches. Cuando encendió su varita, el espacio parecía contener algo imaginable―excepto, inexplicablemente, escobas.

Intentó abrir la puerta, tirando y girando la manija, pero parecía estar pegada, la puerta ni siquiera se movió. Un simple Alohomora no tuvo ningún efecto, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar explotar la puerta, no pasó nada. Intentó hechizo tras hechizo, e incluso un duro empujón con algo de Magia Antigua no hizo nada.

Merlín suspiró y se deslizó por la pared para sentarse, esperando a que Cora fuera a buscarlo (porque indudablemente esto era algo de ella). Se preguntaba si se suponía que debía estar reflexionando sobre sus acciones cuando no tenía nada que hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estallido de luz, y otra persona entró volando, tropezando con las piernas estiradas de Merlín y se golpeó la cabeza con una lata de pintora vieja.

A la tenue luz de su varita, Merlín pudo ver el familiar cabello dorado de Arthur Pendragon.

―Qué cliché –murmuró cuando Arthur maldijo y se froto una marca roja que se formaba en su frente.

―Puedes decir eso de nuevo. Maldición, Dallas es rápida –Arthur suspiró, sentado frente a Merlín, con las piernas extendidas también. ―Aunque esperaba algo como esto. Me alegro de que Lydia no esté involucrada, es malditamente despiadada.

Arthur entonces hizo contacto visual con Merlín y pareció recordar lo enojado que estaba con él, porque giró la cabeza y cerró la boca. Merlín suspiró y también permaneció callado. Merlín había pensado que el silencio no duraría demasiado, pero cuando pasaron veinte minutos sin una sola palabra, volvió a suspirar. Siempre había olvidado la racha competitiva que ambos compartían.

Pasaron cuatro horas antes de que Cora abriera el armario, y Arthur salió disparado sin siquiera decirle una palabra. Merlín, en ese momento, tenía la mandíbula cerrada dolorosamente mientras la parte posterior de su garganta ardía con el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. Avalon, realmente lo había jodido. La expresión esperanzada de Cora se desplomó, y ella dejó la puerta abierta mientras se agachaba a su lado. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y él notó distraídamente el contraste entre sus dedos de araña pálidos y los suyos de piel oscura con uñas cortas y mordidas (las recordaba largas y pintadas a principios de años).

―Lo siento mucho, Morgan –susurró en voz baja, y presionó un beso en su cabello. Merlín simplemente dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa y luego embotelló todo como había tenido que hacer la mayor parte de su vida. Necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes, y tenía que prepararse para la tercera prueba. Podía pensar en hacer las paces con Arthur después de que Voldemort ya no fuera una amenaza.

Así que estudió para los exámenes, o al menos lo intentó. Todo lo que leía parecía entrarle por un oído y salir por el otro, y terminaba una página antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que contenía. Pasaron unos buenos tres días donde Merlín camparía en la biblioteca con una torre de libros, ninguno para Pociones y un montón para Runas Antiguas, y apenas le dijo una palabra a Cora cuando ella vino a verlo o a la hora de comer.

― ¡Morgan! –dijo una voz, y Merlín levantó la vista de sus libros para ver Harry, jadeando un poco y con la cara ligeramente roja. ―Quieren a todos los campeones en el campo de Quidditch.

― ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó Merlín, guardando sus libros mientras se ponía de pie.

―No tengo idea .Harry se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que lo descubriremos.

Los dos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, Harry hizo preguntas sobre los exámenes ÉXTASIS y Merlín le preguntó a Harry cómo iba su Pascua, y ninguno de los dos habló del elefante en la habitación.

Harry se detuvo por completo cuando salieron al campo de Quidditch solo para encontrar que, en lugar de la hierba lisa y uniforme que normalmente lo cubría, ahora habían levantado ligeramente ciertas aéreas y tenía un aspecto desigual y bastante extraño.

― ¡Campeones! –anuncio Ludo Bagman, apareciendo de la nada, dándoles a todos un susto. Fleur y Krum ya se habían reunido, y Karkaroff y Maxine no se veían por ningún lado. ― ¡Este es el sitio de su tercera prueba! ¿Alguno de ustedes ya lo ha descubierto? –preguntó.

―Laberinto –dijo Krum de inmediato, y la cada de Bagman se ilumino.

―Correcto, Sr. Krum. Se ve un poco triste ahora, ¡Pero será mucho más amenazante en poco tiempo! Los arbustos están saliendo muy bien, y todos deben saber que la prueba no es tan sencilla como atravesar el laberinto –se enfrentaran a enemigos en el camino. ¡Así que prepárense de cualquier manera que puedan! –Bagman se echó a reír, y Merlín levanto una ceja.

Tres de los cuatro campeones tenían diecisiete años y más, y Harry tenía catorce años, a solo unos meses de cumplir quince. No había forma de que hubieran marcado a los enemigos por el bien de Harry, y no importaba que historias hubiera escuchado Merlín sobre el niño, estaba preocupado.

Harry debió hacer captado la expresión de su rostro, porque le dio a Merlín una sonrisa reconfortante.

―No te preocupes, obtuve las mejores calificaciones en Defensa, debería estar bien –Merlín dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry.

―Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo preocuparme –murmuró.

―El mío también –dijo Harry, y se apartó con una mirada severamente observadora que Merlín había visto varias veces en el rostro de McGonagall. ―Es por eso que te estoy haciendo saber que Arthur ha sido absolutamente doloroso de mantener alrededor y sea lo que sea que esté pasando con ustedes dos, de verdad me gustaría que lo solucionen.

—Harry— –Merlín comenzó cansadamente, pero el chico más joven lo interrumpió.

—No, sabes qué, no me importa. Esto apesta, para ambos, y por cualquier razón que no le digas lo que sea que necesites, debes repensarlos, porque esto no llevará a ninguno de los dos a ninguna parte. Arthur es un chico grande y puede soportarlo –dijo Harry, puntuando sus palabras con una mirada severa por encima de sus lentes. Definitivamente la obtuvo de McGonagall, y era divertido pero tranquilizador.

—Yo— –Merlín comenzó, y se detuvo cundo la mirada de Harry se volvió más dura. —Bien –suspiró. La cara de Harry inmediatamente se transformó en una sonrisa, y le dio a Merlín una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Genial, tengo que alcanzar a Krum antes de que se vaya. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo Harry alegremente, y se fue corriendo por el campo. Merlín entrecerró los ojos cuando se fue, ese chico era tan malo como Cora.

Merlín ni siquiera intentó regresar a la biblioteca, sabiendo que cualquier estudio no tendría ningún efecto sobre él mientras tuviera la sensación de tal limbo. Sin embargo, Harry tenía razón — Arthur podría soportarlo, había sido el mejor estudiante de DCAO que la escuela había tenido _nunca_ , y Merlín había sentido lo fuerte que había sido el duelo. A pesar de que todavía era algo extraño equiparar a Arthur con magia, no le sorprendido que Arthur fuera más fuerte que nadie que hubiera conocido en el campo. Siempre tenía que ser el mejor y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo. Aunque el hecho de que la magia había reencarnado a Arthur probablemente también tuvo algo que ver con su afinidad por ella.

Merlín se sentó en la sala común en su mayoría vacía, Sushi persiguió con entusiasmo un hilo de cuerda que unos de tercer año habían atado a un palo y agitaban. La visión de Merlín había sido sesgada desde que había llegado a Hogwarts — toda su forma de pensar lo había sido. Su destino había sido, y siempre sería Arthur, desde que pisó Camelot por primera vez. Aunque su tarea aquí era restaurar el equilibrio y asegurarse de que Voldemort nunca saliera del cementerio, no era lo más importante que tenía que hacer.

Voldemort regresando enviaría al mundo a una caída libre mágica, pero Arthur estaría aquí para restaurarlo, tal como había sido profetizado. Merlín lo había olvidado mientras estuvo aquí. Arthur era fuerte y poderoso, y él era el maldito Único y Futuro Rey, lo recordara o no.

Pero no lo recordaba, otra parte de Merlín susurró. Indudablemente, Voldemort tenía un espía en Hogwarts que había puesto el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego y estaba trabajando para llevarlo al cementerio. Merlín y Harry estaban empatados en el primer lugar, y ambos tendrían las mismas posibilidades de ganar el torneo, y Merlín no era aparte del plan de Voldemort. Su seguidor, fuera quien fuera, tendría que eliminar a Merlín de la competencia por todos los medios posibles, y ahora que toda a la escuela sabía que Arthur era su persona más importante…

Merlín simplemente no quería arriesgar a Arthur. No importaba lo poderoso que fuera en un duelo, si era sorprendido por una persona en la que confiaba, completamente inconsciente…

Bueno, la última vez que Arthur había confiado en un enemigo, lo habían apuñalado en el pecho.

— ¡Joder! –maldijo Merlín, lo suficiente fuerte como para que los chicos de tercer año jugando con Sushi se sobresaltaran y se sorprendieran. Hizo una mueca de disculpa y salió de ella sala común, atravesó los pasillos y salió a los jardines. Con una respiración profunda inhaló el aire, oliendo pino y petricor, y se perdió en el sentimiento de la naturaleza.

Una cosa que los druidas sabían hacer era comunicarse con la naturaleza, y se lo habían enseñado a Merlín. No tenía que estar en una gruta o fuente de poder para estar en paz, simplemente profundizó en la magia que entrelazó todo en la naturaleza y cayó en la corriente. Podía sentir a lo lejos algún tipo de conmoción en el barco de Durmstrang pero lo ignoró mientras se arrodillaba y meditaba bajo uno de sus árboles favoritos.

Descubrió cuál había sido la conmoción de ayer cuando Harry, bastante pálido, lo llamó a la oficina de Dumbledore. La contraseña había cambiado a Grupo de Cucarachas, aunque no se veía al Director por ningún lado. Fawkes, el fénix, había sufrido recientemente su 'muerte', y era un pollo sin plumas sentado en el escritorio de Dumbledore. Merlín sonrió hacia la criatura y lo acarició suavemente con un dedo, y Fawkes dejó escapar un trino tranquilo y hermoso.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba, ¿Huh? –preguntó Merlín. Parecía que ambos sabían lo que era morir una y otra vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo, algo se movió, y Merlín se giró para ver el Sombrero Seleccionador moviéndose ligeramente de la estantería donde estaba posado. Merlín sonrió y se dirigió hacia allí, Fawkes se lamentaba ligeramente por su desaparición. El sombrero se quedó quieto cuando Merlín se acercó a él, pero se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió. Tenía l sensación de que el sombrero intentaba no moverse incómodamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emrys? –Murmuró el sombrero.

—Pareces estar nervioso –respondió Merlín, y los pliegues de la tela que formaban la cara del sombrerero se fruncieron profundamente.

— ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? –dijo el sombrero indignado, y Merlín sonrió burlón.

—No sé, estabas bastante nervioso cuando me sorteaste. No sabía que la voz de un sombrero podría ser tan aguda y tartamudear tanto –respondió Merlín, y la boca del sombrero se torció.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa. He tenido casi un año para adaptarme a tu presencia aquí, y puedo decir que no volveré a cometer ese error. Eres solo otro estudiante –dijo, esnifando, y Merlín se echó a reír.

—Es bueno saber que tu reputación no se ha visto empañada por mi culpa –respondió Merlín, y se alejó antes de que el sombrero pudiera decir algo. Sin embargo, el ruido que salió parecía sonar sospechosamente como si el sombrero estuviera resoplando ofendido. Merlín levantó cuidadosamente a Fawkes de regreso a su percha y continuó acariciándolo por unos minutos; entonces la gárgola de piedra hizo un ruido chirriante cuando se apartó del camino, y el profesor Dumbledore entró en la oficina.

—Mis disculpas por hacerlo esperar, Sr. Emery –dijo Dumbledore. Hizo una pausa por un momento para ver a Fawkes actuar bajo las atenciones de Merlín, y luego sus ojos se iluminaron con ese centelleo familiar. —No es frecuente que a Fawkes le agrade un estudiante.

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

—Tiendo a tener ese efecto en los animales.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él y se sentó en el escritorio.

—Por favor, tome asiento, esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo –Merlín lo hizo, y Dumbledore juntó los dedos mientras miraba a Merlín.

—Ayer, después de que usted y los otros tres campeones fueron llamados al campo de Quidditch, hubo un incidente que involucró a Harry, el Sr. Krum y el Sr. Crouch –comenzó Dumbledore.

— ¿Barty Crouch? ¿El juez? ¿No ha estado enfermo? –preguntó Merlín, pensando en la aparición de Percy Weasley en el Baile de Navidad. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Parece que el Sr. Crouch ha desaparecido, pero por lo que Harry me dice, parece que estaba luchando contra la Maldición Imperius. Cuando no estaba hablándole al aire, aparentemente estaba pidiendo verme, y mencionó a Bertha Jorkins. Cuando Harry vino a buscarme, el Sr. Krum fue noqueado y Barty había desaparecido por completo –dijo Dumbledore. Las cejas de Merlín se dispararon hacia arriba. Merlín no estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver Crouch con algo, pero no podía ser una coincidencia que uno de los jueces del torneo hubiera desaparecido antes de la prueba final. Parecía que algo se estaba poniendo en movimiento.

—Te llamé para preguntarte si habías visto al Sr. Crouch recientemente, o si has notado algo sobre él que puede haber dado alguna indicación de lo que sucedió –preguntó Dumbledore, y Merlín levantó una ceja.

—Siendo honesto, señor, nada. Lo vi en el mundial de Quidditch antes de que esto comenzara y era igual como lo vi aquí – estoico, no fácil de impresionar. Aunque su elfo domestico fue encontrado con la varita de Harry, la cual había sido robada para invocar la marca oscura –dijo Merlín y las cejas de Dumbledore se fruncieron.

—Interesante. Su elfo domestico era Winky, que trabaja en las cocinas ahora, ¿No? –preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí señor –respondió Merlín. Había visto Winky en las cocinas varias veces – llorando, casi ahogándose en alcohol. Dumbledore tarareó pensativamente, y el silencio entre ellos solo fue roto por los suaves y agudos ruidos de Fawkes en su perchero.

—Bueno, supongo que esto sigue siendo un misterio. Por favor, ven a mí si tienes más información, de lo contrario, puedes irte. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que estudiar –dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa. Merlín asintió y salió de la oficina con la mente dando vueltas. Caminó ciegamente mientras se preguntaba qué podría significar, y entonces comenzó a maldecir muy profusamente internamente cuando estuvo de chocar contra Rita Skeeter.

— ¡Sr. Emery! ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo ella, y su acida prima verde apareció de la nada.

—Mierda –maldijo Merlín en voz baja. Apretó los puños para evitar que temblara, su mente volviendo al artículo que había escrito en el Diario el Profeta – acusando Hermione de salir con Harry y Krum, lo cual no era cierto, aunque Merlín había visto la forma en que en que el chico Durmstrang la miraba. Lo soportó cuando Rita Skeeter escribió sobre él, cuando escribió sobre Harry, pero atacar a Hagrid y Hermione como lo había hecho era muy despreciable.

Su voz era aguda y chirriante cuando comenzó a divagar sobre cuánto había querido entrevistar a Merlín desde la primera prueba y había sido 'sorprendentemente difícil' encontrarlo, intercalado con comentarios cortésmente despectivos sobre cualquier otra persona que mencionaba.

— ¿No habías sido expulsada de los terrenos de Hogwarts? –interrumpió Merlín, recordando lo que escuchó decir a Hermione hace unos días.

—Oh, detalles, _detalles_ –dijo Skeeter, agitando un mano que tenía uñas rojas como la bruja malvada de la Bella Durmiente. Su pluma verde acido ya estaba escribiendo en un pergamino flotante, y Merlín no tenía idea de lo que podría estar escribiendo teniendo en cuenta que penas decía algo.

—Entonces –comenzó Skeeter —, he estado recibiendo algunas historias muy jugosas recientemente, esa chica Granger empezando, y ese bruto de maestro de Criaturas Mágicas, y ahora he escuchado algunos rumores bastantes _interesantes_ sobre Arthur Pendragon— –su voz se cortó de inmediato cuando Merlín apuntó su varita hacia ella, la punta se hundió en el hueco de su garganta mientras luchaba por mantener quietas sus manos temblorosas.

—Si siquiera _mencionas_ a Arthur en cualquier cosa que escribas, te mostraré cuántos otros talentos secretos tengo y créeme cuando digo que son mucho más peligrosos que mis habilidades como Dragonlord –amenazó Merlín, su mano libre ce cerró en un puño, temblando violentamente. Los ojos de Skeeter estaban muy abiertos y conmocionados por detrás de sus lentes, y Merlín luchó por mantener el brillo dorado de sus propios ojos. —Y si escribes _lo que sea_ sobre mí, se aplica la misma regla, ¿Estoy claro? –dijo Merlín, clavando la varita un poco más.

— ¡Sí! –Skeeter chilló, y Merlín se dio la vuelta y se alejó, agarrando la pluma verde mientras lo hacía, rompiéndola por la mitad. _Probablemente no sea la mejor manera de manejar esto_ , reflexionó en el camino de regreso al castillo. _La manipulación probablemente hubiera funcionado mejor que amenazar._

Cora lo esperaba ansiosamente de vuelta en la sala común con sushi ronroneando en su regazo. Su pie golpeaba contra las tablas del piso, y estaba masticando el extremo de una pluma mientras escribía una carta a Maya. Al lado del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo había sobres entreabiertos de las cartas anteriores de Maya, y aunque Merlín no los leyó por su privacidad, notó que Maya tenía una letra impecable. Tal vez era una cosa de Slytherin sangre pura.

—Hey –dijo Merlín, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Cora. Sushi inmediatamente se lanzó desde el regazo de Cora al de Merlín, y comenzó a golpear con su pata el regazo de Merlín.

Cora no apartó la vista del pergamino.

—Hey, ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó ella.

—La oficina de Dumbledore, y luego tuve un pequeño encuentro con Rita Skeeter –respondió Merlín, y la pluma se cayó de la boca de Cora mientras lo miraba en estado de shock. Su masa de rizos negros no había sido domesticada esta mañana como de costumbre, y su cabello era casi como una nube detrás de ella.

— _Planeas_ contarme cada detalle, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Cora, y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto –respondió, subiendo los pies en el borde de la silla. Luego, Sushi decidió usarlo con entusiasmo como un puente para cruzar cómodamente de un regazo a otro, y Merlín sonrió ante el pequeño. Como había sido transfigurado, no crecería, y su patrón de carey se parecía un poco a una tetera de porcelana si se le veía con cierta luz. El gatito era curioso y juguetón, sin mencionar que era adorado por toda la casa que parecía adoptarlo como la mascota de la casa, y Merlín todavía se preguntaba si era consciente de que alguna vez había sido una tetera.

—Entonces, aparentemente, Barty Crouch no solo está enfermo, ha estado desaparecido durante semanas, y apareció ayer de la nada diciendo tonterías como si estuviera luchando activamente contra la maldición Imperius, que no es divertido pensar en eso –Harry lo vio y corrió a buscar a Dumbledore, pero cuando lo hizo, Crouch había desaparecido y Viktor había sido noqueado. Luego me encontré con Skeeter, que supuestamente fue expulsada del terreno, ¿Y tal vez la amenacé un poco? –Merlín contó, el final de su oración salió más como una pregunta insegura, y los ojos de Cora se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿ _Amenazaste_ a Rita Skeeter? –repitió ella, y Merlín asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse ligeramente. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su decisión – ella era tan terca como una mula, y si sus amenazas no hubieran funcionado, probablemente escribiría un gran artículo sobre él como un mago oscuro peligroso o algo así. Oh, la ironía.

— ¡Eso fue increíblemente estúpido y _asombroso_! –canturreó Cora. —Ojala pudiera haber estado allí. Sin embargo, no me gusta lo que podría venir después.

—Ella amenazó con escribir sobre Arthur –admitió Merlín, en voz baja, y Cora cerró la boca con rapidez mientras lo miraba. Merlín no la miró a los ojos, solo vio a Sushi correr entre ellos, apenas sintiendo presión en sus piernas mientras el gatito marchaba.

—Morgan, eres tan idiota –suspiró Cora.

—Lo sé, lo sé –respondió Merlín. Después de unos momentos, Cora apoyó su mano sobre su tobillo en consuelo y él levantó la vista para verla sonreír con simpatía.

—Sabes, a pesar de mis intrigas, realmente estoy tratando de volver a juntarlos. No solo ha sido doloroso para ustedes, nos duele verlos a ambos sufriendo así, cuando sabemos que ustedes solo quieren estar uno lado del otro de nuevo –susurró Cora, manteniendo la conversación fuera del alcance de los demás en la sala común. —No me importa cuál fue tu razón para decirle que estás ridículamente enamorado – porque soy yo misma y créeme, conozco los síntomas –debes hacerlo. O al menos admitir que te _gusta_ por amor de Merlín.

Merlín se sobresaltó un poco por el uso de su nombre real, todavía no acostumbrado, y miró a Cora por debajo de las pestañas, con timidez.

—Me encantaría que fuera así de simple, Cora –dijo Merlín. Cora hizo un sonido molesto y levantó las manos en el aire.

—Entonces, por favor explícame por qué no es así porque estoy _tratando_ de hacer feliz a mi mejor amigo y dicho amigo se niega a decirme por qué es infeliz, y eso hace que todo sea muy difícil –exclamó Cora, volviendo caer en su silla derrotada.

Merlín suspiró. Odiaba hacerle esto a Cora –ella y Cedric eran sus mejores amigos y solo Cedric sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no volvería hasta mañana.

—Yo… –Merlín comenzó, y luego suspiró. No podía dejar que la mentira se le escapara de la garganta y pasara por los labios, no cuando Cora parecía tan miserable. — ¿Sabes esa primera mañana cuando nos levantamos temprano y te dije que había roto mi promesa con un amigo lejano? –preguntó, y Cora levantó la vista con iteres. Parecía un poco sorprendida de que Merlín parecía estar diciéndole algo.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó. —Y luego dijiste que Arthur te recordaba a ese amigo lejano.

—Eso es una especie de mentira –admitió Merlín. —Y no quiero entrar en todo el asunto porque es lo suficientemente confuso como es, pero… Arthur no me recuerda a ese amigo lejano.

Las cejas de Cora se fruncieron en confusión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir –dijo Merlín, bajando la voz tanto que nadie fuera de la mesa podría escucharlo —, que Arthur _es_ ese amigo lejano. Le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, y luego vine aquí, y él fue me olvidó por completo.

Las cejas de Cora se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Merlín pudo ver blanco alrededor de su iris.

—Hablas de, algo así como, ¿amigos de la infancia? –preguntó, y Merlín se mordió el labio.

—No completamente. Como dije, es complicado –respondió.

—Entonces, no lo compliques –insistió Cora, inclinándose hacia delante ansiosamente como un animal hambriento que había encontrado un oasis en el desierto. Merlín se sintió un poco mal por mantener la información que tanto deseaba de ella.

—Nosotros, uh… nos conocimos desde hace diez años –admitió Merlín, y la boca de Cora se abrió ligeramente ante la admisión. —Y él no recuerda ni un maldito minuto, ni a mí, y _duele_ estar cerca de él, pero, ¿Qué crees que diría si se lo dijera? Pensaría que estoy loco por haberlo amado la mayor parte de mi vida.

Cora permaneció en silencio por un minuto, dejando que la conmoción de sus palabras se hundiera, antes de deslizarse de su silla y abrazar a Merlín.

—Oh, Morgan, lo siento mucho –susurró en su cabello, y Merlín le abrazó la espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en la parte posterior de su ropa, cerrándolos en puños mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello. Sushi quedó atrapado en el espacio entre ellos, pateando el pecho de Merlín y maullando preocupado. Cora hizo ruidos suaves mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, y Merlín podía sentir el fondo de su garganta arder mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Dios, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como Cora? ¿Y qué había hecho para merecer que Arthur lo olvidara?

Apretó los labios con fuerza al sentir que sus hombros comenzaban a temblar, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. La mano de Cora llegó la parte posterior de su cuello y comenzó a frotar suavemente mientras Merlín intentaba luchar contra sus sollozos, sabiendo que estaban en medio de la jodida sala común. Cora parecía capaz de leer su mente, y suavemente lo levantó, Sushi se deslizó hacia el suelo, y lo llevó a su habitación, el pequeño gatito los siguió.

Merlín dejó escapar un sollozo seco y doloroso tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Cora lo acomodó en su cama imposiblemente suave, envolviéndolo con los brazos mientras Merlín lloraba en su pecho, dejando que todo saliera.

 _Joder_ , el agujero en su pecho le dolía al pensar en Arthur. Casi mil años había caminado por la tierra y el dolor no había disminuido en absoluto, solo se había vuelto más fuerte, y ahora tenía a Arthur tan cerca pero lejos, y no había esperanza de que Arthur recordara quién era…

Merlín lloró hasta que su garganta le dolió demasiado como para continuar, y a pesar de todo, Cora yació con él, una mano frotando su espalda y su cabello, hasta que se agotó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Ella lo despertó solo una vez, lo suficiente como para tener algo de comida que había traído del comedor para ceder, antes de que se durmiera nuevamente, incapaz de encontrar suficiente energía en sí mismo para mantenerse despierto.

Todavía estaba exhausto a la mañana siguiente cuando fue despertado por los gritos fuertes y emocionados de Cora, aunque más por quedarse dormido que por cualquier otra cosa. Merlín se fritó los ojos y se sentó; Cora hacia revuelo sobre los montones de huevos de Pascua de chocolate que tenía en sus brazos, junto con lo que parecía ser la mitad de Honeydukes arrojados a la cama de Merlín.

— ¡Despierta dormilón, tenemos chocolate para comer y amnésicos para besar! –anunció, y Merlín levantó una ceja.

— ¿Amnésicos para besar? –preguntó, y Cora puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, duh. Hoy vas a sacarle la vida a Arthur Pendragon –dijo ella con naturalidad, y el corazón de Merlín dejo de latir por un segundo entero mientras intentaba entender sus palabras.

—Uh… ¿Lo haré? –preguntó.

—Sí, pero eso no es imposible, ¡Lo importante es todo este chocolate! –dijo Cora, abriendo una rana de chocolate.

— ¿Ya has desayunado? –preguntó Merlín.

— ¡Esto es el desayuno! –respondió Cora con una sonrisa. Merlín bajó la mirada hacia el chocolate que cubría el extremo de su cama y estaba un poco asqueado por la cantidad que había.

—Vale, bueno tengo que comer la comida adecuada antes de enfermarme de chocolate –dijo Merlín, levantándose de la cama. Se dirigió al baño y se echó agua a la cara, se cepillo los dientes y se puso ropa con la que no había dormido, pero mantuvo el pañuelo rojo. Cora lo arrastró hasta el gran comedor donde otros estudiantes estaban rociando con entusiasmo jarabe de chocolate sobre sus panckes, bebiendo chocolate caliente y chillando cuando sus búhos les entregaban grandes paquetes de dulces.

—No sabía que a tanta gente le gustara tanto el chocolate –dijo Merlín en estado de conmoción. —Pensé que era un bicho raro –bromeó. Cora lo golpeó en un costado antes de que ella también comenzara a untar en sus pancakes una cantidad francamente repugnante de jarabe de chocolate.

Al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron estaban felizmente abriendo paquetes que Hedwig y Errol habían entregado, mientras Hermione miraba angustiada al pequeño mini huevo que sostenía entre dos dedos.

—Oh Dios –Cora suspiró, mirándolos también. —Parece que la Sra. Weasley lee el Diario el Profeta.

— ¿Eh? –preguntó Merlín.

—Sabes, ¿Todo el 'Hermione saliendo con Harry y Krum'? –dijo Cora, con tono lento y burlón ante el hecho de que Merlín lo había olvidado. Merlín miró a Hermione, que sostenía una carta junto al pequeño huevo de Pascua, y Ron y Harry parecían un poco culpables.

Sintiéndose comprensivo, merlín reunió algunos de sus propios chocolates para hacerse cargo de Hermione, pero fue detenido por Cora, quien lo agarró por la muñeca con fuerza.

—No te atrevas a darle eso –dijo, tomando un pequeño chocolate garapiñado de los brazos de Merlín, uno con forma de concha marina. —Ese es el mejor chocolate de todos y estoy ansiosa por tu reacción –Merlín puso los ojos con una expresión feliz y se dirigió a l mesa de Gryffindor, y lo dejó todo frente a Hermione, quien saltó ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Ustedes quieren un poco? _Obtuve_ demasiados, y ni siquiera tengo la mitas de hambre que Cora –dijo, señalando a Cora, que todavía estaba obsesionada con el pequeño chocolate de concha.

— ¡Claro! –dijo Ron felizmente, y Hermione levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos sospechosos, como si supiera exactamente lo que Merlín estaba haciendo. Merlín les guiño un ojo y regresó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero se cruzó con Cora a medio camino. Frunció el ceño y la observó dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia Arthur en el otro extremo, y entregarle uno de los pequeños chocolates de concha. Ella murmuró algo silencioso para él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Merlín apenas podía leer el rostro de Arthur desde tan lejos, pero por la depresión en sus hombros y el giro de su boca, Merlín estaba bastante seguro de que Cora había dicho algo sobre él. Regresó a la mesa de Hufflepuff y se sentó, llevándose una cucharada de huevos revuelos a la boca, mirando el pequeño chocolate de concha. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero Cora siendo conocedora del chocolate probablemente tenía razón cuando dijo que sería el mejor chocolate que jamás hubiera comido.

Cora no hizo ruido hasta que Merlín termino su desayuno, cuando ella lo miró con entusiasmo.

— ¡Pruébalo! –insistió, señalando el pequeño chocolate. Merlín lo recogió entre su pulgar y el índice con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es realmente tan bueno como dices? –preguntó.

— ¡El mejor! _Por favor_ , Morgan, ¿Por mí? –suplicó Cora con las pestañas revoloteando. Merlín dio un suspiro exagerado, pero le dio un mordisco al chocolate de todos modos. Inmediatamente el sabor de avellana inundó su boca, y Merlín legítimamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba el sabor, el chocolate suave casi derritiéndose en su boca. Escuchó a Cora reírse.

—Te lo dije, ¿Verdad? –bromeó ella.

—Cien por cierto correcto, Cora –respondió, una vez que terminó el bocado. Rápidamente consumió el resto del pequeño chocolate, con Cora observando con una sonrisa insufriblemente presumida en su rostro.

Cora se inclinó hacia Merlín como si tuviera un secreto que revelar.

—Tengo más en mi dormitorio –susurró.

— ¿Los compartirás conmigo? –preguntó Merlín.

—Siempre puedo comprar más –dijo con un gesto casual de mano. Los dos salieron del Gran Comedor, y estaban a medio camino de la sala común cuando Merlín se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una repentina ola de mareos lo golpeó.

— ¿Morgan? –preguntó Cora, y Merlín tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apoyarse contra la pared, las piernas peligrosamente cediendo ante la repentina embestida de mareos y fatiga.

—Yo… m –Merlín logró tartamudear, antes de que sus piernas se derrumbaran debajo de él y cayó al piso de piedra, con la mano en frente como si pudiera sacar el mareo. Abrió los ojos para ver su visión manchada y brillante, y Merlín conocía los signos de desmayo, y de inmediato se preguntó si había sido envenenado. No pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo y cayó a la piedra fría, levantó la vista hacia Cora.

Ella estaba sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, Morgan –dijo alegremente.

Merlín no tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta antes de desmayarse.

No estaba seguro de qué hora era cuando se despertó o dónde estaba, pero el piso estaba frío e implacable debajo de él. Merlín luchó para salir de la oscuridad, las extremidades apenas le respondían y su cerebro iba con lentitud mientras se sostenía sobre sus codos, mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba oscura y hecha de piedra, y algunas antorchas tenues parpadeaban en las paredes que le recordaban a las mazmorras, y extrañamente a Camelot.

Al otro lado de la habitación, igualmente desmayado, estaba Arthur Pendragon.

Cora también le había dado un chocolate de concha.

Confundido, preocupado y un poco asustado, Merlín esperó que su corazón dejara de latir en su pecho antes de ponerse de pie. No parecía haber ninguna puerta, y había un montón de cojines suaves y coloridos apolados en una esquina. Levantó una ceja y se dirigió hacia ella, y vio un trozo de pergamino doblado en la parte superior.

Con manos temblorosas y músculos débiles, Merlín desplegó el pergamino para revelar la desordenada letra de Cora.

 _Morgan,_

 _Probablemente te estés preguntado qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué he hecho lo que hice. Probablemente también te estés preguntando cómo logre meter un poco de poción para desmayar en ese chocolate, considerando lo inútil que soy en pociones._

 _He tenido un co-conspirador. Antes de ti, Cedric era el mejor de la clase, y con mucho gusto me hizo una poción mientras estaba en casa, y me la envió un día antes de Pascua mientras estabas en la oficina de Dumbledore._

 _Tienes que besar a Arthur Pendragon, y tienes que sentirlo. Todavía quedan cinco días más hasta que comience el semestre, por lo que ninguno de los maestros vendrá a rescatarte._

 _¡Diviértanse, chicos!_

 _Con cariño, tu mejor amiga bien intencionada pero harta,_

 _Cora_

 _P.D También Cedric_

El corazón de Merlín dejo de latir dos veces, y pronto no pudo evitar dejar que la risa saliera de él. Joder, por unos momentos honestamente pensó que Cora había sido la espía de Voldemort. No le sorprendió que Cedric se hubiera asociado con ella, ahora que ambos sabían el motivo de la pelea de Merlín y Arthur.

Arthur…

Merlín miró al otro lado de la habitación para ver que las noches se encendieron un poco, y la habitación se hizo más brillante cuando Arthur hizo un pequeño ruido mientras luchaba por recuperar la conciencia. Merlín metió el pergamino en el bolsillo de sus jeans y jaló unos de los cómodos cojines, uno para que él se sentara y otro para Arthur cuando se despertara.

Merlín se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, mientras esperaba que Arthur recuperara la conciencia.

Esto iba a ser interesante.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Yo estaba muy seguro de que podía poner mi vida en orden en tres meses, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. (?) Así que he tomado la dura decisión de pasar este fic a actualizaciones bimestrales. No quiero quejarme ni dar excusas pero hay veces en que a veces solo puedo traducir 4-5 horas a la semana y con 8 historias en proceso, bueno, realmente no me doy abasto.

En fin, ¡Feliz año nuevo –siete días después-! Gracias por continuar con este fic.


End file.
